The sorrows from within
by chimei-nakidasu
Summary: A girl goes through the pains of life, and she has given up the will to live. She has lost everything and now on a certain day she is taken to a unknown place and experience a story she'll never forget. And She has something to prove to everyone
1. Worst day of the year

The sorrows from within.  
  
Chapter 1: Worst day of the year.  
  
It was June 15th, and the last week of school. But yet again it was raining, just like every June 15th. It was about 10:17 am and Hope was going to her 3rd period class. Hope wasn't your average teenager, she was 15 and her life was the opposite of her name. She was a person that didn't fit well with others. She never talked to other people her age and she never made friends since she was 12.   
  
Hope was detached from every one, she only wore black and she was quite unique She had bright silver hair that shone like the morning sun, and blood red eyes. She Always sat at the back of the class room, not speaking to anyone or showing any emotions whatsoever.   
  
When the school day was over every other girl was worried about getting there cloths wet in the rain, but not Hope. This specific day it always rained and she would spend that day walking through it. She walked into the rain and looked up at the blackened sky filled with agony. The rest of the girls looked at her and laughed.  
  
" Hey hope why don't you join the rest of the out casts that stand in the rain alone." A rich popular spoke with a giggle throughout her sentence.  
  
Hope didn't respond, over the last 3 years she has learned to block out anything or everything. She started walking, not particular destination just walking. Hope had been walking for about 2 and a half hours and the rain had become sheets of blurry liquid. All of a sudden Hope heard some yell in the distance.  
  
" Hey there she is!!!" The voice was as clear as a cool breeze on a hot summers day. Hope heard this and knew she was in trouble so she ran. But after she was running for over a half and hour some one tackled her to the ground.  
  
" Now why where you running from us Hope?" The voice spoke to Hope as if he were concerned about something. Hope knew exactly who it was that tackled her, it was Brock the school football captain.  
  
" Yeah, we only wanted to talk" Another voice became known to Hope's ears.   
  
" well I don't have anything to talk about to you Brock" Hope said trying to stand up.  
  
" Oh thats not very nice" Brock said while giving Hope a swift punch in the stomach, which knocked Hope to the ground gasping for air.  
  
" Why don't you pick on some one your own size" Hope said after being able to breathe normally.  
  
" Because if I did, the person wouldn't be as fun as you Hope" Brock said in a mocking tone with a smirk upon his face.  
  
Another blow hit Hope's jaw and split her lip, causing a stream of blood to flow down her chin. She got up and stood her ground, she would over look the snotty comments from others but wouldn't tolerate violence.   
  
Hope had never learnt how to defend herself, she had been isolated from just about everything since she was 12. She had gone through so much in her childhood no one could blame her for her actions if they knew her story. But after Brock hit her the second time she had a sudden urge to swing her fists,so she did. She swung her right fist and it connected with Brock's nose. You could hear the bone break under the pressure.  
  
" You bitch" Brock spat and charged at her with a renewed anger. He slammed into her with great force, knocking them both to the ground. By then the third person was on the brink of leaving not knowing what his friend was going to do. Afraid of getting in trouble over one girl. Brock was sitting on top of Hope, sending spontaneous blows to her abdomen. The pain emitting from Hope's body was screaming in agony, every part of her body hurt.   
  
When Brock stopped sending fists of fury he pulled out a knife. Hope gasped as the small steel blade cut through the air.  
  
" You'll pay for making me bleed" Brock said, swinging the small blade at Hope's arm creating a thin gash. Hope bit her lower lip trying to ease the pain. After giving Hope some thick and thin gashes Brock got off of her and left. Hope's body screamed with pain, she just lied there for awhile thinking. Some of the pain finally subsided and she got up. The thoughts of the events that just took place and the thoughts of her family we mixing together in her mind and she could make any sense out of it. She didn't know if it was just plain confusion or from the amount of blood she was losing. By the time she started thinking again there were two streams of salty tears running along her face, mixing with the free falling rain. By now Hope was drenched with water and tears, her silvery hair clinging to the sides of her face. Her cloths hugged her like a second skin, and her blood red eyes clouded over by memories.  
  
She was staring ahead, slipping in and out of consciousness when she sees a boy that had silver hair and blood red eyes just like her. But when she blinked he was gone. Hope didn't know if she was hallucinating or if she was really seeing a boy that wore black armor and had the same hair and eyes as she did. She shook off the thought and started to walk again but after she was walking for a about 10 minutes she saw the boy again. He was sitting on a fountain just staring at her but now he was holding a sword and constantly glancing at it and then at her. This made her feel uneasy and tense, but when she blinked he was missing. Hope looked around, confused and disordered, not knowing what to believe. She started to head home but yet again she seen the boy, but this time he was right up close to Hope, she could hear his breathing through the small sounds of the rain falling. She strained not to blink but she found it hard not to with the rain constantly hitting her face. But when she blinked the boy was still there.  
  
Hope started to back away from the unknown person, but before she could get to far some one from behind hit her in the back of the head. Before Hope lost consciousness she heard the boy speak:  
  
" Damn women, so weak, When we get back take her to the medical bay and get these wounds checked out" The mysterious silver haired boy commanded ( A/n: We all know who it is)  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" A few voices said in unison.   
  
Hope thought to herself ' so his name is Dilandau, well we'll just see how weak I am' and thats when she blacked out.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well there you have it my first chapter. Well what do you think, Please R&R . I need SUGGESTIONS. OH wellz  
  
later days 


	2. Days with no emotion

The sorrows from within.  
  
Hope started to back away from the unknown person, but before she could get to far some one from behind hit her in the back of the head. Before Hope lost consciousness she heard the boy speak:  
  
" Damn women, so weak, When we get back take her to the medical bay and get these wounds checked out" The mysterious silver haired boy commanded ( A/n: We all know who it is)  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" A few voices said in unison.   
  
Hope thought to herself ' so his name is Dilandau, well we'll just see how weak I am' and that's when she blacked out.  
  
Chapter 2: Days with no emotion.  
  
Hope woke up on top of a metal table, with bright lamps beaming down on her. Her eyes burned like a dry piece of wood on a warm summers day at the brightness of the light. She closed her eyes until the burning sensation faded away. Her eyes adjusted and she took a look at her surroundings. It looked like a medical hall or a operating room. Her eyes traced the room like a hawk looking for prey. The crimson orbs came across a boy with silver hair and a man with short blueish hair and a small tear tattoo under his left eye. She gazed at them for awhile since they didn't take any notice of her waking. Her mind started to think on what there looks explained their personality.   
  
The Boy with silver hair she recognized was Dilandau. He was wearing the same type of armor he was when she seen him in the rain. It was black leather on the outside and lined by red fabric. Dilandau's outer appearance spoke to Hope like a star, its silent but it says the most. Hope collected what she thought he was like, she thought that he wasn't the nicest person to be around, and he might be more of a commanding person than a follower.  
  
The man however was more difficult to figure out by his appearance. She first looked at his face, parts of his face was in the shadows. She looked at his eyes, they held sorrow that most people wouldn't understand. Then Hope took in the rest of his appearance, he wore a long black cloak that covered most of his body. Hope took this as a sign that he didn't reveal things to easily.   
  
Hope tried to sit up but her body screamed with pain. She didn't give up though, after she pushed her body to a upright position she let out a breath of woe. Dilandau and the man which Hope didn't know turned and seen Hope sitting up. Dilandau looked at her with interest, he had never seen a woman have such strength to get up with the wounds she had. The Man approached Hope and introduced himself.  
  
" I see your up, we weren't expecting you for another day or so. My name is Folken and this is Dilandau Albato" Folken motioned towards Dilandau.  
  
" Where am I?" Hope asked looking around the room again.  
  
" You are on a floating fortress run by the Zibach empire" Folken answered her although he knew she wouldn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"What is a floating fortress and what is Zibach?" Hope asked looking confused but started to tense up since she didn't know where she was.  
  
" A floating fortress is a form of transport and a home for Zibach soldiers, and Zibach is a empire working at saving Gaea's countries." Folken said trying to gain some sort of trust between them.  
  
" Gaea.., where is that?" Hope asked examining her bandaged arms.  
  
" Your from the mystic moon, and we brought you to our planet called Gaea. It is quite similar to your planet just some differences" Folken explained, but knew it would take more to make her understand.  
  
Hope wasn't understanding anything that Folken was saying and she wasn't going to trust him until she feels she can. She wondered why Dilandau brought her to this place, she just couldn't piece it together. But she couldn't piece any of this together. " Why did you bring me here?" Hope wanted to know why it was her they brought.  
  
" Because we believe you can help Zibach in battle" Folken answered while Dilandau leaned against the wall in the shadows watching the woman they captured.  
  
" Why I don't know how to fight, I don't have any skills in thinking up strategies?" Hope asked not knowing what they were thinking.  
  
" We can teach you, its not what your skills are, its just that we think you may be the key to a mighty power, and it would prove useful to us. " Folken stated.  
  
" And why would I help you, I don't know if your telling the truth, and I don't know if the causes are of any importance to me" Hope held her head high.  
  
Dilandau finally interfered. " Because you would rot in the dungeon if you don't" Dilandau stared into her eyes, not blinking. Hope didn't know who Dilandau really was but she wasn't going to be pushed around by the likes of him. She has gone through enough and didn't want to deal with another person trying to intimidate her. The stared at each other until Dilandau got fed up with the stubborn girl before him so he left.   
  
Folken watched Dilandau leave and then returned his gaze to the woman on the table. But she was no longer there, she had gotten up and walked over to a near by window. Folken slowly walked over to Hope and stood by her side. She was starring into the night air at the brightly lit sky by two moons. She gasped as she recognized the large moon as her home planet, and then knew Folken was telling the truth.   
  
" The skys here are beautiful this time of year" Folken commented.  
  
" They are but I take no notice of the skies" Hope retorted.  
  
" And why is that?" Folken asked.  
  
" I take no notice of anything" Hope responded coldly.  
  
" Will you join Zibach, and take countries under our empire?" Folken asked, hoping that she would get what he meant.  
  
But Hope new something wasn't right with the man that was standing beside her, she felt a bad spirit around him. " And what do you mean by that?" Hope asked.  
  
" To help them, they are in dire need for assistance" Folken tried to convince her. " So will you help us?" He asked.  
  
"I have a few questions first before I decide my fate" Hope said mono tone.  
  
" Well just ask" Folken uttered.  
  
" First, if I was to join you how would I be treated?" Hope asked keeping her questions fresh in her mind.   
  
" You would get treated as any other soldier would" Folken said truthfully.  
  
" Ok, and who would be my commander?" She asked knowing that mostly it would be Dilandau.  
  
" Only Dilandau has command over the dragonslayers, but Im not sure if you would be part of the dragonslayers. So more or less you would be under the command of Dilandau." Folken said gazing off into the black sky.  
  
" And one more question, if you were helping the countries, why would you need so many soldiers?" Hope asked, seeing Folken tense up was the sign to her that she had hit something and he was lying to her. And that decided her fate.  
  
Folken's voice was stuck in his throat. He didn't expect her to be this perceptive on what he was planning. He was also taken back on how smart she was, but was disturbed by her first comment about not noticing anything. He finally found his voice and started to talk again but he was shack which made his voice crack. " We have soldiers because rivaling countries have battles and we need to be prepared." Folken said worrying that she didn't buy his act.  
  
" Ok" Was her only reply  
  
" So will you join us?" Folken asked  
  
" Im sorry Folken but I can't join you, your responses didn't seem true to me," She said " And I do not feel that I would be on the right side" Hope said turning around back into the room.  
  
" Im sorry you feel that way" Folken said and turn towards her, he took a needle out containing swirling blue liquid. He jabbed it into her neck and she instantly fell limp in his arms. He called for one of the dragonslayers to take her down to the dungeon. It was Dallet who came to collect there prisoner, he picked her up and carried her to her cell. When he got to the dungeon he laid her down on the so called 'bed' and looked at her for a moment. He thought she was remarkably beautiful for being in the Zibach floating fortress. While Dallet was drooling over the unconscious woman he didn't hear footsteps coming towards the dungeon. He heard a hoarse clearing of someone's throat and turned around. When Dallet seen this person he instantly fell onto one knee.   
  
" Lord Dilandau" Was all he said before he got a swift punch across the face.  
  
" What are you doing? Your suppost to be in training, but your down here drooling over some woman" Dilandau raised his voice.  
  
" Please forgive me Lord Dilandau" Dallet said  
  
" Just get out of my sight" Dilandau yelled.   
  
" Yes Lord Dilandau" Dallet bowed respectfully and left. Dilandau rolled his eyes at his soldiers weakness to a pretty face. Dilandau moved his gaze over to the woman, but what he didn't know was that she wasn't unconscious she just didn't feel like dealing with him right now. He had to admit she was beautiful, and just as stubborn as he was. Folken told him that she shouldn't wake up until 4 days pass. So after Dilandau made sure no one was around he opened the cell. Hope was panicking, she didn't know what to do, so she decided to play unconscious until the right moment cause she wanted to prove to him she wasn't as weak as he thought she was.   
  
Dilandau walked over to the silver haired woman and just looked at her for a moment, taking in her apperance. Then he sat down beside her and removed a strand oh hair from her face. Hope wasn't sure when she was going to make her seen of strength, so she laid still. While Dilandau stared at her, hope was thinking on the perfect approach to the situation. The all of a sudden Dilandau whispered something.  
  
" I wish I could see your eyes, I didn't really get a chance to before" He was showing emotion, and he was mentally kicking himself because he was the most feared general in Gaea, but he was showing weakness to this girl.   
  
" Would you care to see them?" Hope whispered back.  
  
Dilandau was startled by the small whisper, she wasn't supposed to wake up for 4 days, but she has woken up in a matter of minutes. The room fell silent and hope kept her eyes shut for not knowing what Dilandau would do. But all she heard was the door opening and shutting again.  
  
" I guess Im not as weak as he thinks" Hope smiled and let herself drift into a light sleep for she suspected that she would be visited by a unwanted guest.  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
here you have it, the second chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, my internet would alow access to FF.net Please R&R and give me any suggestions or comments you have.  
  
Thanz   
  
Later days 


	3. Tears of the forest caused by memories

The sorrow from within.  
  
" I wish I could see your eyes, I didn't really get a chance to before" He was showing emotion, and he was mentally kicking himself because he was the most feared general in Gaea, but he was showing weakness to this girl.   
  
" Would you care to see them?" Hope whispered back.  
  
Dilandau was startled by the small whisper, she wasn't supposed to wake up for 4 days, but she has woken up in a matter of minutes. The room fell silent and hope kept her eyes shut for not knowing what Dilandau would do. But all she heard was the door opening and shutting again.  
  
" I guess Im not as weak as he thinks" Hope smiled and let herself drift into a light sleep for she suspected that she would be visited by a unwanted guest.  
  
  
Chapter 3: tears of the forest caused by memories.  
  
It was about 5 am on the mystic moon and Hope was still in a light sleep but was plagued by memories of her father. She hadn't seen these dreams since she was young, after he died. While Hope slept Folken stepped in to the room along with Dilandau. Dilandau explained everything that happened before, leaving out certain things. Folken watched her toss and turn while she slept, he predicted she was having a nightmare but he was wrong although he didn't know. There were small streams of salty tears coursing from her eyes, as she wasn't able to escape the endless torment.  
  
~* Inside Hope's dream*~  
  
They where on a small ranch outside of the city limits, Hope was helping her father with the crop out in the field. This was Hope's first year helping her father alone, her brother always helped but he was away at college. They rarely talked out in the fields, they found it a distraction from the task at hand. But today was an exception.  
  
" So Hope, your going into grade 1 now, right?" Her father asked looking up from the dirt covered ground.  
  
" Yes sir, I am" Hope responded with a smile. Hope was only 6 years old at the time, and inexperienced in the world.   
  
" Well that's good,always make sure you do well in school, cause you don't want to end up like a old farmer like me so far behind the times," he laughed at his glance over his life. " Besides, you'll want to work in the city by then, since your so much more intelligent than you aging father" he laughed again.  
  
After they were finished bringing in the remaining crop they had to tend to the horses. Her father was packing up the extra hay while Hope brushed the horses. After she was done brushing the stallions she went up to the top of the barn and started stacking the light, brown crates full of seed for the next crop. She heard the slight creaking of the barn door opening, and she stayed quite. She knew her father would call her before he left, and tell her. She gazed over the edge of the wooden plank of the barn's upper level. She saw a man with black hair and a weird gun. Her father had asked what the man had wanted and when the man didn't answer her father politely asked him to leave since he had a lot of work to do.   
  
When the man didn't leave her father became angry and asked again why the mysterious man was here on their land. The man only whispered a few short words, barely above hearing level.  
  
" I only want you, Isamo " he whispered. Only Hope really knew what he said since she was so much younger than her father and her hearing was twice as good.  
  
" What did you say?" Isamo asked straining to hear the young mans voice.  
  
Before anything else was able to occur there was a loud blast, and a short thump. As the roaring blast was occurring Hope had shut her eyes and cover her ears. She looked over the plank and seen the man had left, her eyes were suddenly pulled to a puddle of crimson liquid. A quick gasp startled Hope as she noticed what had made the strange sound. Her father was lying on top of a pile of hay,.. bleeding. She rushed to her fathers side, seeing the sadness in his eyes.  
  
" Daddy" Hope said, her body shaking and her eyes clouded over with tears.  
  
" Now don't cry, you don't want the last thing your father sees is his strong daughter crying?" He said with short breaths.  
  
" But dad, your going to make it right, your not going to leave us like Shenji did?" She said while holding his large hand in her own.  
  
" Im sorry Hope, but I think this is all this old body can handle. But what have I told you, when I became i'll you were not to cry for me, you are supposed to be strong for your mother" He said in a weak but sturdy command.  
  
Hope stood up and wiped away the tears, dropping her fathers hand. He was dead. It was June 15th, Hope was six years old and just witnessed her father being shot. She walked out of the barn, her head held high. She was covered in the thick red liquid that once flowed freely from her fathers body.   
  
Hope's mother had just came out and was going to call them both in for dinner when she seen her young daughter bathed in blood walking towards the house.   
  
Hope mom was very beautiful, she had the long silver hair and the tall curved body. But she had bright blue eyes, not like Hope's, it was her father that had the blood red eyes.  
  
" Hope, what happened?!!" Her mother ran across the yard and took a good look at her to see if she was the one who was bleeding.  
  
" Im sorry that this happened, maybe if I would have done something this wouldn't have happened" She said looking down at the drenched clothing.  
  
" What happened Hope, tell me!" He mother demanded.  
  
" Fathers dead, he was shot" She said raising her eyes to her mothers gaze. She was crying, and she slowly sank down to the ground.  
  
Hope's face was drenched in cold sweat and her breathing was faster than normal.   
  
Folken and Dilandau looked at eachother confused with the girl in front of them. Dilandau left without a second thought but Folken stayed and watched as her actions returned back to normal. He then left without saying a word.  
  
As the cell door was shutting Hope opened one eye and seen it was Folken. She silently dried her tears and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
There you have it the next chapter! Please R&R cause I need more suggestions because my writers block had become worse.  
  
Thanz for reading. 


	4. A blank face shows no emotion

The sorrow from within.  
  
" Fathers dead, he was shot" She said raising her eyes to her mothers gaze. She was crying, and she slowly sank down to the ground.  
  
Hope's face was drenched in cold sweat and her breathing was faster than normal.   
  
Folken and Dilandau looked at each other confused with the girl in front of them. Dilandau left without a second thought but Folken stayed and watched as her actions returned back to normal. He then left without saying a word.  
  
As the cell door was shutting Hope opened one eye and seen it was Folken. She silently dried her tears and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Chapter 4: a blank face shows no emotion.  
  
The sun had just started to rise as Hope's eyes adjusted to the light after being in the dark all night. She had woken up about an hour before sunrise, and was just reviewing the previous night. She shed a few remaining tears and she gazed out the small cell window. Her ears suddenly picked up a light taping noise and knew some one was coming. She sat on the so called bed and hid her eyes in a way that she could see perfectly but they would not. She seen three bodies emerge from around the corner, one was Dilandau, one was Folken, and one was a boy dressed in the same armor as Dilandau but it had blue instead of red. The lock started to grind while the three stooges talked quietly among them selves as they thought the young girl was asleep.  
  
They walked in and seen the silver haired girl propped up against the wall. Her eyes hidden from the world. Hope was screaming to herself as her wounds were in so much pain she just wanted to fall to her side and sleep for eternity, but she wasn't going to show that weakness to these guys.   
  
" How did you sleep?" Folken asked smiling inwardly, knowing her behavior the previous night.  
  
" Just fine" Hope replied coldly, also knowing he was there, watching her.  
  
Dilandau just leaned on the wall carefully hidden in the shadows of the room. Hope knew he was watching as every once in a while she would see a gleam of light refracting off his eyes.  
  
Folken waved at the other soldier over. " I thought you might be hungry, so we brought you some food" He said as his hand glided over the food dramatically.  
  
" I thank you, I would have thought since I didn't join your little club that you where going to make me starve" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
" Well I still dream you'll change your mind" Folken said before leaving with the unknown soldier. But Dilandau still remained in the shadows.  
  
" And your still here, cause?" Hope asked as she slowly picked at the food, she never really had an appetite.  
  
" I wanted to ask you some questions" he said plainly, watching her slowly eat, watching every move she made wondering what Folken seen that was so special.  
  
" Well ask, but I can't guarantee that I will answer" she said glancing over at the boy.  
  
" fair enough," He said looking at the cell door making sure no one was coming." First, what I want to know is how you got the wounds you carry?" He asked looking deep into her eyes as if to see into her very soul.  
  
" Well, I was walking and two guys from school attacked me, I broke the his nose so he brought out a knife. So you probably can figure out what happened after that" She said sliding the barely touched food away from her. " Is that it or do you have more questions to ask?" She said turning her body towards the cruel yet dominating boy. She winced in pain as she felt the al known liquid start to run onto her hand as she held her stomach.  
  
Dilandau seen the crimson liquid leaking through the bandages, and feeling crept over him as if he should help her. The feeling slowly ate around his barrier and Dilandau made his way across the cell and to Hope's side. He inspected her wound and seen that the skin had broke open and he would have to clean it and re-bandage it. He gave an inward sigh and got up.   
  
" where are you going?" Hope asked as she watched him get up and turn his back on her.  
  
" Im going to get something that I can use to tend to your wound" He said unlocking the cell and leaving, making sure he locked the door behind him. He came back about a half an hour after he had left, and carried a small box underneath his left arm.  
  
Hope began getting dizzy and had to shut her eyes to keep from falling over in exhaustion, and pain. She had heard the door open and shut but her eyelids became very heavy, and started to droop over her eyes. Dilandau knelt down and started to unravel the bandages that covered her stomach. She groaned in pain and took a deep breath. As the last sheet of crimson covered fabric was peeled off her skin it showed her deep knife wound.  
  
" Damn Im going to have to get Brock back for this" Hope said through silted eyes.  
  
" Who's Brock? Dilandau asked while cleaning her wound.  
  
" He's the guy who gave me these wounds to bear" Hope said silently as she gasped while Dilandau put some chemicals on her wound to clean it.  
  
Dilandau re-wrapped her injuries and stood up, he leaned up against the wall and just watched her, taking every movement she made and thinking. He seen her glide her gaze over the room as if searching for a crack in the wall. And then her eyes glazed over as if in a trance.  
  
" Do you have anything else to ask me?" She asked, keeping her gaze parallel with the stone floor. Not taking her eyes off of a spot on the wall.  
  
" Yes, I want to know what you were so frightened of while you were sleeping, last night?" He asked softly.  
  
Hope froze, her eyes weren't glazed anymore just wide in uneasiness " It was nothing. She said breathing, trying to calm herself.  
  
" Your lying, I know it was something" Dilandau said slightly raising his voice.  
  
" It was about my father" She said not exactly trusting him, but had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to tell him.  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
There's another chapter. I. Still lacking in ideas and its driving me insane. OH WELLZ   
Please R&R cause I need the suggestions.  
  
Thanz 


	5. An Untruthful trust, based on intuition

The sorrows from within  
  
" Yes, I want to know what you were so frightened of while you were sleeping, last night?" He asked softly.  
  
Hope froze, her eyes weren't glazed anymore just wide in uneasiness " It was nothing." She said breathing, trying to calm herself.  
  
" Your lying, I know it was something" Dilandau said slightly raising his voice.  
  
" It was about my father" She said not exactly trusting him, but had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to tell him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any to do with Escaflowne, the only thing I own is the characters of my stories.  
  
Thanz: Japanimejo for the long review, and your suggestions.   
  
Chapter 5: An untruthful trust, based on intuition.   
  
" Your father?" Dilandau was puzzled with this, who's father could have scared them so." What about your father?" He asked.  
  
" He was murdered, when I was 6" She replied, her eyes containing some moisture at the corners.  
  
" Oh well, why do you only cry for him in your sleep, and not here while your awake?" Dilandau asked, knowing there had to be a weakness in this.  
  
" I was told not to cry for him, I was to be strong" Hope said with more strength and intensity.  
  
" Well it seems that strength has failed you, cause I have seen you cry, and the emotion you hold within yourself." Dilandau said coldly, as if he has a heart of ice.  
  
Hope didn't retaliate this time, as she would usually do. But she knew he was right, she had shown an emotion that she would regularly hide from everyone. Well that was no more, from now on she wasn't going to spill another tear. Not anything or anyone will make any emotions stir within herself.  
  
  
They didn't talk for a while, just sat there in the stillness. The anger in Hope rose inside her while she thought of what Dilandau had said. As she was thinking Dilandau had got fed up with the silence and left the girl alone with her thoughts.  
  
Hope started thinking for a while and then looked down to inspect herself. She was still wearing her black clothing but it was fairly torn. She had quite a lot of bandages, and she could see a light shade of crimson making its appearance through the light wrappings. She sighed, she knew she must have looked like crap, but it didn't compare to how she felt. Her whole body hurt, but her heart felt like ice and as empty as the black hole in space.  
  
  
She knew that if she wanted to survive on this planet she would have to learn how to fight. Hope had seen that just about everyone wore a sword, and assumed they were essential. While Hope was living alone in her house she had never felt she had to fight, but ....now she had a feeling deep inside her urging her to learn. While Hope was wondering how she would be able to learn the craft of the sword a small flake of snow had fallen through the bars of the windows and floated through the room.   
  
Hope's family had been one of many beliefs. They would take in the signs of nature and believe that it was there for a purpose.   
  
She watched the snowflake drift towards the cell door. It landed and melted, but there was something more.....   
  
There was a soft clicking noise and she thought it was another guard or something, but it was different. It wasn't the clicking of boots, it was the clicking of metal against metal. Hope got up and walked cautiously towards the cell door. She leaned up against the door to see if there was someone there making the strange noise. But when she leaned against the door it swung away from her grasp. She yelped in surprise and fell to the floor not expecting the fall to happen.  
  
" Ouch" She said to herself finally looking to see if there was anyone who seen her fall." Good, Im not in for confrontation right now" Hope silently breathed, as she got up and dusted off her torn cloths.  
  
Hope took a look at the corridor that she was standing in. It was cold and gloomy and certainly held a definition of a dungeon. She wanted to desperately wanted to get out of here, all they wanted was for her to join there army, and for nothing else.   
  
She crept around the corner and being very cautious not to alarm anyone with her escape. After Hope walked around for about a half an hour she started to get suspicious about something. Her mind thinking on what was wrong, since her weird get away from her cell she hasn't seen anyone.   
  
All of a sudden an alarm went off and Hope inwardly kicked herself. " I always jinx myself" Hope said sighing." I guess I'll have to do some running." Hope ran around the corner and ended up in a hallway with three people in it.  
  
To her surprise she only recognized one of them, it was Dilandau. But the other two were different, they didn't wear the same uniform as the rest of them, and they didn't seem the type. One was tall and had long blond hair, and looked like an knight. The other looked a little more rugged, he had raven black hair that was strewn every where, and when she caught his eye he had deep reddish brown eyes. She just looked around, and noticed that the dark haired boy and Dilandau were fighting, and the blond haired guy was standing in a fighting stance. When Hope ran into that hallway Dilandau seen someone but didn't see who it was, but now he had a long look.  
  
" How did you get out of your cell?" Dilandau yelled, with a surprised. All three of there gazes landed on the girl with shredded clothing. The two unknown guys had a puzzled look upon there face. Dilandau took this moment of confusion to his advantage he was about to swing his sword but Hope got a weird feeling. Everything seemed to be frozen in time while Hope looked at the situation. Suddenly a small breeze of wind blew from behind her and towards the two unknown people. She took this as a sign and instantly took an action upon instinct. She ran and pushed The two guys out of the reach of Dilandau's blood covered sword.  
  
Dilandau's sword came down upon Hope and made a fairly large wound on Hope's shoulder. She winced in pain and gripped her shoulder, but got up not shedding one tear.   
  
The Blond fighter took this moment and hit Dilandau on the back of the head and rendered him into a unwanted deep sleep.   
  
Hope was getting dizzy, this new wound and with her previous wound was taking a lot out of her. She was standing and watching the two mysterious guys get up and sheathed their swords. Both there gazes again landed on the strange girl that seemed to be a prisoner.  
  
" Allen, she looks pretty bad, should we take her back with us?" The raven haired boy asked.  
  
" I don't know Van, she could just be a spy or something." Allen said looking at the girl suspitiously.  
  
" Who are you girl?" The blond knight asked the silver haired girl.  
  
Hope was hesitant to answer, she didn't know if she should answer, and she was praying for her flake of snow to guide her. But it never came.  
  
" Im known as Hope" She said softly wincing again from the pain in her shoulder. But what she didn't know was that she was loosing more blood than expected. Her tumble opened her newly wrapped wounds and the thick red liquid was making its way the surface.  
  
" Hope , is it, well where are you..." Allen started to ask another question but Van interrupted them.  
  
" Excuse me, but the dragonslayers are going to be here any minute, and Im not a person that would want to be here when they get here." Van said talking mainly towards Allen.  
  
While Allen and Van were deciding weather or not to take Hope with them, she collapsed onto the cold floor. Her blood started to flow more freely and in more quantity. Van felt bad for her, so he picked her up, against Allen's wishes and took her with them.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Theres another chapter, sorry it took so long. Its sort of short but Im working at it.  
  
Please R&R, suggestions would help me write faster.  
  
Thanz Later days. 


	6. New strangers that create a new begining

The sorrows from within  
  
" Im known as Hope" She said softly wincing again from the pain in her shoulder. But what she didn't know was that she was loosing more blood than expected. Her tumble opened her newly wrapped wounds and the thick red liquid was making its way the surface.  
  
" Hope , is it, well where are you..." Allen started to ask another question but Van interrupted them.  
  
" Excuse me, but the dragonslayers are going to be here any minute, and Im not a person that would want to be here when they get here." Van said talking mainly towards Allen.  
  
While Allen and Van were deciding weather or not to take Hope with them, she collapsed onto the cold floor. Her blood started to flow more freely and in more quantity. Van felt bad for her, so he picked her up, against Allen's wishes and took her with them.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thank you all that reviewed. It gave me some confidence to keep writing. Also thank you darkgoddess for recommending my fics.  
  
Also this chapter or really all my fics are dedicated to my closest friends. So thanz for being there and I hope that your lives are always filled with happyness.  
  
Im also going to apologize for not updating for awhile, I haven't been able to get time just to focus of my fic and my time is limited to update. But don't stop reading, cause I will update.  
  
  
Chapter 6: new strangers that create a new beginning.  
  
~* In the vione*~  
  
A few hours had passed and the alert of intruders had been revoked, since they all knew that the intruders escaped.   
  
While everything was in chaos Dilandau had woken up from his forced slumber. He moaned, as his head was spinning from the previous blow.  
  
~* In Fanelia*~  
  
Hope had been blacked out since Van and Allen brought her back from the vione. When they got to Fanelia Van and Allen were descussing weather or not to trust her. Van brought up the fact that she had risked her life for them, and that Dilandau had said that she had escaped from the dungeon. But before the agruement could continue, Van noticed the small stream of crimson blood flowing from Hope's body. They had got a healer to tend to her wounds, and found out what kind of wounds she had.  
  
" M'lord, she has a lot more wounds than that on her shoulder." The older healer informed the young King.  
  
" But thats all she got when we met her." Allen broke in.  
  
" What other wounds does she have?" Van asked wondering what happened to there new guest, or new prisoner.  
  
" Well M'lord, she has the puncture in her shoulder, but she also has many smaller yet in multiple areas and in great amounts. It looks like some sort of dagger, created these wounds. Also she has many bruises, and its not possible to have gotten them in a short period of time." The healer said looking at the closed door.  
  
" When would she be aloud to have us see her?" Allen asked.  
  
" When ever you would like, she is remarkably strong for a girl her age. She is actually awake right now." The healer informed them.  
  
Allen glanced at Van and turned to open the door. He opened the door and seen the girl sitting up on the large bed, staring out the window. Allen grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed, he offered Van a chair but he refused. Van wanted to watch the girl, wanting to see her reaction to Allen's never ending interrogation.   
  
" As I recall your name is Hope, am I right?" Allen asked the silver haired girl.  
  
" That is correct" Hope said plainly, not taking her eyes away from the window. Watching the untamed wind blow freely without torment.  
  
" And as I was unable to ask you this questions earlyer, where are you from?" Another question was directed at Hope.  
  
" Well from what I've heard, you call it the mystic moon" Hope said turning her gaze to Van. She seen him stiffen at the last words of her answer and knew he was dealing with something that had to do with her home planet. " And who, amy I ask are you?" Hope asked, wanting to know who was asking her the simple questions.  
  
" I am Van Slanzar De Fanel, King of Fanelia, and this is Allen Shezar, the heavenly knight of Asturia." Van motioned to the man with long blond hair. Hope just nodded to this and suddenly lost interest. She then returned her gaze to the window and the untamed wind.   
  
Van was just about to ask her if she knew Hitomi but failed because of someone bursting through the door.  
  
" M'lord, were under attack, The advisors think its Dilandau." The untrained soldier gasped.  
  
Hope seemed to cringe at the sound of Dilandau's name being rolled off the young mans tongue. Allen noticed this and his trust in her deepened.  
  
  
Authors note: I know its short but I wanted to update. Sorry. Please R&R And give me your opinions on what you think should happen.  
  
Thanz  
  
Later days 


	7. Intruders, The fighting never stops

The sorrows from within  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Escaflowne, although I wish I did. The only thing I own is Hope, and her past history.   
  
" I am Van Slanzar De Fanel, King of Fanelia, and this is Allen Shezar, the heavenly knight of Asturia." Van motioned to the man with long blond hair. Hope just nodded to this and suddenly lost interest. She then returned her gaze to the window and the untamed wind.   
  
Van was just about to ask her if she knew Hitomi but failed because of someone bursting through the door.  
  
" M'lord, were under attack, The advisors think its Dilandau." The untrained soldier gasped.  
  
Hope seemed to cringe at the sound of Dilandau's name being rolled off the young mans tongue. Allen noticed this and his trust in her deepened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Also I have to add this so no one gets confused. This is just going to be a short profile for Hope.  
  
Name- Hope  
age- 15  
appearance- silver hair, red eyes, only wears black.  
  
Im also going to make this similar to my other fic, she's going to know Hitomi, just differently.  
  
Chapter 7: Intruders, The fighting never stops.  
  
As the loud alarm sounded throughout the long corridors, you could hear the loud thudding of leather boots against the hard floor. Hope was a little scared if Dilandau, found her now. He looked pretty mad when she got out of the dungeon, but when she saved the two fighters, he had a look of rage in his eyes. Hope had seen that same look but in someone else's eyes. She shivered as she thought of the dangerous glare. Allen and Van were confused what to do, they didn't know if they should go and fight or stay here and make sure that there prisoner wouldn't escape.   
  
( She still is known as a prisoner, since they don't know anything about her)  
  
Hope got up and walked over and sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. Van and Allen were puzzled with what she did. She looked as if she was in deep thought and she was having some difficulty coming to a conclusion.  
  
" Van stay here with her, and I will go and protect the castle." Allen said while running out the large door.  
  
  
' ok' Van thought as he watched the brave knight take on the battle. Van then looked over at the girl in the corner. From where she sat she looked so small and helpless, and was scared of the threats of the world. She had her face angled towards the window, but she wasn't looking out it, she was looking in it, at herself. Hope raised her index finger and ran her nail along her shadow that was trapped in the clear sheet of glass.  
  
" Your Van, right?" Hope asked, not taking her eyes off of her reflection.  
  
" Yes indeed I am."Van answered, looking at her strangely.  
  
" Can I ask you a question?" Hope dropped her finger from the glass.  
  
" Sure." Van sat on the bed facing her.  
  
" What do you think they want with me?" Hope said glancing towards Van to see his facial expression.  
  
Van was a little taken back by her question. All he knew about her, was, that she was a prisoner in Zibach and she escaped.  
  
" Ah... I don't know, but if you tell me a little bit about how you got here, maybe I could piece it together." Van offered his help, but he didn't know why. She could be a spy for Zibach, and plan to kill him, but he felt that she was alone and cold and had no one else to turn to.   
  
" Well it was June 15th in my world," Hope said quietly, lifting her wrist, to see her watch. It was now the 18th. She had spent 2 days in that dungeon, and a day in this new kingdom. " And I was upset."   
  
" what is June?" Van asked, not knowing what the word meant.  
  
" June... It is a part of our system of knowing what time of year it is. And june is one month which is equivalent to around 30 days. Its really hard to explain." Hope said trying to think of an easier way to explain it.   
  
"Please, continue" Van said looking at her still trying to figure out what June was.  
  
" Well, it was raining that day, and I had no where to go. I was attacked by a guy from my school, and he left me in bad shape." Hope replied, but was interrupted by the king.  
  
" You mean the other wounds you bear are not from Zibach, but from this guy?" Van asked, not knowing any one but Zibach, that could do anything like this to a girl of this age. Van was thinking hard on this and wondered what kind of guy could do that, and hoped that Hitomi would never meet a guy like that.  
  
" Yes, it was a boy that had, probably twice the strength and twice the size advantage. But I'll get over it , he's done it before and I survived." Hope said brushing off the thought of Brock from her mind. She was just satisfied that she broke his nose.  
  
"Ok," Van didn't want to get into this conversation about her past fights with this guy, but he felt bad for her. " Well what happened after this guy?" Van asked trying to change the subject a little bit.  
  
" After Brock, I was losing a lot of blood and losing consciousness, and that's when I seen Dilandau. But it was strange, the first two times I seen him, he disappeared when I blinked my eyes. But it was the third time when he didn't disappear, and I was hit in the head. And they brought me here." Hope's expressionless face didn't change throughout the different parts of her story.  
  
Now Van was thinking really hard. ' Why would they bring her here?' He asked himself.  
  
" Can I ask you some questions?" Van asked her, wanting to know why she was brought here.  
  
" Sure, this is your home, and Im here, so you can ask me anything." Hope returned her gaze to the window.  
  
" Do you have any previous experience with fighting skills?" Van asked, thinking maybe they wanted her to be a warrior.  
  
" If I had fighting skills I don't think I would have these wounds." She said gently, turning her head towards the young king. Her expression changed, she was once expressionless and cold, but now she had a small smile painted on her face. Weather or not it was for show, it made her seem like she had some feeling. Nevertheless the smile disappeared as fast as it had emerged, and the room went silent.  
  
" Did anyone say anything to you while you were there?" Van asked trying to break the horrible silence  
  
" Yes" was the simple reply she gave.  
  
" Who?" Van was wondering who talked to her.  
  
" Well, when I first got there, a man named Folken talked to me." Hope said remembering the tall blue haired man.  
  
Time, to Van had stopped. It was his brother, the only family he had left besides merle.  
  
" What did he say to you?" Van asked, his fists clenched and his eyes shut. Hope seen his reaction and suddenly was hit with some sort of vision.  
  
~* In Hope's vision*~   
  
She was standing alone in darkness. Everything was black, and there was no shed of light any where. All at once the scene changed. She was still in Fanelia, but everything was burning. There was screaming, and calls for mercy. Hope covered her ears, not wanting to hear those calls, for she had once heard them from one she had held onto so dearly.   
  
' I don't want to see this any more, the screams of agony are to much for me to bear alone.' Hope said out loud but it had no sound. But what she didn't know was that Van could hear her.  
  
~* Outside of Hope's vision*~  
  
Van cluched Hope's shoulders and shook her, as if to wake her up from a nightmare. She had her hands covering her ears and was muttering that she didn't want to hear it. Van had once been pulled into one of Hitomi's visions, and helped her get out of her own prison. And that is what he wanted to do now.  
  
~* Back in Hope's vision*~  
  
  
she could still hear the screams of pain but they were dying out. Hope was standing there watching the innocent people of the small country die, and she couldn't handle it. She could always deal with it if something was happening to her, but she couldn't stand seeing others being hurt. As the flames grew closer to her everything went silent. Hope looked around and seen everything looked like it was frozen in time. She started to walk towards the city, and seen the frozen faces of terror. Then she seen one face, one face that she wouldn't want to see in a million years. IT was Dilandau, looking over the situation, and he was laughing. Hope looked disgusted, and just stared at him.  
  
~* Outside of Hope's vision*~  
  
Van watched as her face changed from scared, to sickened. He wondered what she was seeing, and was thinking how he could help. Before his mind could think, her breathing had stopped, and her body grew cold. His mind was racing, he needed a way to bring her out of her prison, before it was too late. Van remembered in one of Hitomi's lessons, on how to use the pendant, was how to get into ones mind. His hand dipped behind his red tunic and pulled out the small pink necklace. He held it in the palm of his hand and concentrated, while he had one of his hands on her head. While he was concentrating, everything went black and Van knew it was working. Then a wave of white and then red color flew by him, then everything stopped. Van was now face to face with his burning city, as it was nearly 3 years ago. He desperately searched for the dying girl.  
  
~* Before Hope stopped breathing.*~  
  
Hope started to circle the crazed Dilandau, searching his eyes for some sort of sickened man watching himself destroy peoples lives. But she found nothing, complete darkness and utter chaos. As she was stareing into the devils eyes, a white spot became known to Hope. She turned her head and seen a beautiful white dragon. Nothing she had ever seen had taken her breath away like this, it was a child's dream to see a dragon, and here it was right in front of her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she seen that there were two people riding the dragon. Hope blinked her eyes not believing what she was seeing. It was the young king and her friend from the hospital, it was Hitomi. While Hope was staring at the young couple, time had somewhat continued and Dilandau had moved. Not knowing this Hope didn't turn around, and Dilandau had drawn his sword. Before Hope could do anything a long steal blade had penetrated through her back and out the front. Her head snapped down towards the steal blade, and the eminence pain that followed.  
  
~* Where Van is*~  
  
Van seen the whole ordeal between Dilandau and Hope. He seen the dragon ( escaflowne ) and his younger self. As soon as Hope's body hit the ground, the burning country disappeared and the flames were swallowed into darkness. All that remained was the small limp body, in a puddle of crimson blood. Van ran over to the fragile girl and seen that the blade had disappeared, and that she was still alive. He turned her over and looked into her eyes and wanted to speak, but no words came to mind.  
  
" You loved her, didn't you?" Hope asked, looking into the concerned kings eyes.  
  
Van was taken back, the girl in his arms was bleeding heavily and still thought of others. Ones true heart that lies with others and not themselves is truly gifted.   
  
" Who?" Van asked not thinking.  
  
" You and Hitomi, I seen you on the dragon, the glow that was given off you guys was so bright you could have lighted up the sky." Hope said, as she put a small smile on her face. But unlike the last smile this one didn't disappear. Van now seen the warmth that could come from this girl.  
  
" Yes I did, but I lost contact with her just about 3 years now, and Im afraid something happened." Van said still holding the bleeding woman.  
  
" Nothing has happened to her, she's fine" Hope said, watching the Kings head snap towards her.  
  
" You know Hitomi?" Van questioned.  
  
" Yes, she works in a medical bay in a large hospital. Thats how I met her." Hope said, her smile slowly faded away and her head drooped down. Van took this as there was something behind this and it wasn't happy. Before either of them could utter a word the scenery around them changed, and they found them selves in Van's room. The room was quiet, and there was no noise coming from anywhere. The first thing Hope checked was if Van was ok.  
  
" Are you all right?" Hope asked, as she didn't know if he had gotten any injuries.   
  
" Yes Im fine, but we should be more concerned about your wound than anything else." Van said reaching down to where her wound should have been. But it wasn't there, there was no blood and no gash. Hope was inwardly happy, she didn't have to get bandaged up yet again.  
  
" Why did you meet her in a medical bay?" Van asked, while picking her up and putting her on the bed.  
  
"You'll learn soon enough, but not now." Hope answered.  
  
Van couldn't stand waiting to know why Hitomi was working in a medical building. As Van's thoughts were going to burst through his ears, the blond knight came through the door.  
  
" Allen, is everything all right?" Van asked, watching the blond knight enter the large room.  
  
" Yes, Van, Everything is under control. Your advisors were right, it was Dilandau, and I know he'll be back." Allen replied, while glancing towards the small girl.  
  
" All right, well sir Allen, you should get some rest." Van smiled at his friend.  
  
" What about her? Should I take her to a room or what?" Allen asked staring at the red eyes woman.  
  
" No, that's all right I want to ask her some more questions." Van said walking Allen to the door.  
  
" Ok, good night Van." Allen spoke, while he walked towards his room.  
  
" Good night" Van whispered.  
  
Van slowly closed the large oak doors and locked it. Hope had pulled herself into a small ball and was rocking back and forth. Van sat on the edge of the huge bed and watched her, thinking of the best way to word his questions.   
  
" Hope, please tell me why you met Hitomi in the medical bay? I love her and I can't stand the thought of her being there." Van pleaded with the young girl. His eyes held a certain glow that showed true emotion.  
  
" M'lord, I know how much she means to you, and I would tell you, but it would take a lot of time. I will tell you tomorrow, but you need some rest, you don't want to fall asleep at your table." Hope said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Van knew she was right, it would not be good if he all of a sudden fell asleep at the table. Hope seen Van get up and grab a pillow and a small blanket. She was confused.  
  
" If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" Hope asked putting a weird look on her face.  
  
"I don't have a room made up for you so your going to have to sleep in here." Van said setting up a small type of bed on the small couch.  
  
" I don't want to be rude or nothing, but, would it be possible, for me to sleep on the couch, or the floor, or a chair. I don't feel comfortable sleeping on a big bed like this." Hope dropped her head in shame. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friends true love, but it wasn't easy for her.  
  
" Sure, if that will make you feel better." Van said grabbing a larger blanket for her so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
" Thank you, Van" Hope whispered, making her way towards the small couch.  
  
Van fell asleep fast but Hope had more trouble to fade into a dreamless state.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Heres another chapter, this one is longer that the others. I finally pasted my writers block for this fic. I hope you like it. Please R&R thanz  
  
later days 


	8. Sleep allows the sleepless beings to hau...

The sorrows from within  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Escaflowne, although I wish I did. The only thing I own is Hope, and her past history.   
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my hard drive crashed on my computer and it erased everything. Also I just want to let you know that author- Japanimejo, and myself will be starting another fic soon, it may have a lot of twists to it since two authors are writing it. So I thought I should let ya'll know about it, so you can keep your eyes open. This might be a short chapter, I'm not sure.  
~* recap on what happened last chapter*~  
"I don't have a room made up for you so your going to have to sleep in here." Van said setting up a small type of bed on the small couch.  
  
" I don't want to be rude or nothing, but, would it be possible, for me to sleep on the couch, or the floor, or a chair. I don't feel comfortable sleeping on a big bed like this." Hope dropped her head in shame. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friends true love, but it wasn't easy for her.  
  
" Sure, if that will make you feel better." Van said grabbing a larger blanket for her so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
" Thank you, Van" Hope whispered, making her way towards the small couch.  
  
Van fell asleep fast but Hope had more trouble to fade into a dreamless state.  
Chapter 8: sleep allows the sleepless beings to haunt you, but it may be a good thing.  
  
Hope tried and tried to get some rest, she knew that she was going to have a hard day tomorrow but that didn't help. She tossed and turned but finally she slipped into a state that allowed her to shut her eyes and not see anything in that dark realm too.   
  
On the other hand Van was in a less empty space, although it looked that way. Van was standing in a pitch of darkness, as black as a black hole in space. Van looked around but his eyes refused to focus, and adjust to the darkness.   
  
" Is any one there?" Van yelled, wanting to know if he was alone in this swell of dimness.  
  
After about 10 minutes a small light appeared at a distance, and Van felt an instant pull towards it. A soft melodious voice was floating from the warm radiant light   
  
" Who's there?" Questioned Van as he heard the words of the song. The song seemed sad and isolated in a way, it was one of those songs that make you want to cry.  
  
" Ah, Lord Van you finally made it, I've been waiting for you." A gentle voice drifted by Van's ears.  
  
" Who are you? And why would you have been waiting for me?" Van threw out more questions, over looking that the mysterious woman knew his name.  
  
" I am Yuri, Hope's mother, and the reason I have been waiting for you is that you are the only person that can help her." As the Soft voice became louder, a form started to materialize. Before Van there was a tall beautiful woman, with long slivery hair, but what caught Van was her eyes. They were nothing like Hope's.  
  
'she must have gotten them from her father' Van thought. " What do you mean, help her?" Van asked out loud this time, wanting to know why the young girl would need help.  
  
" My daughter has been sad and secluded from every one since she was 12, the only friend she had was when she was 14, and that was Hitomi. And she needs some one, that will help her through it and not leave her, and that's why I visited you." The delicate voice stated.  
  
" But why did you visit me, why didn't you visit your daughter yourself?" Van looked puzzled." But wouldn't she have you when she was a child?" Van was thinking why she wouldn't have just talked to Hope.  
  
" Because she has not seen me in 3 years, and her seeing me might just add onto her stress. See she had lost me when she was 12, and I was the last of the family she had. She has had to take a lot through the years since she was 6 and seeing me wont help." Yuri's smile faded, and she turned her body towards were the small light once been. She waved her hand and suddenly they were both in Van's sleeping courtiers. She walked softly over to Hope's side and sat down. Van was watching as the Woman walked and she didn't really walk she sort of hovered.   
  
" Oh," Van said, now knowing that this girl must feel the pain that he did as a child." I didn't know."  
  
" I know, Van Fanel, and I don't know if she would have told you," Yuri whispered as she brushed away a strand of hair from Hope's eyes.  
  
" Do you know why she knew Hitomi from a medical bay?" Van asked once again his thoughts drifted towards Hitomi.  
  
" Yes I do Lord Van, and you will to," As Yuri turned the scenery changed, and now they were on the ranch that Hope once lived. The scene looked just like what her dream was when she was in the dungeon of the vione, Oh wait it was....... ditzy moment. " What I'm going to show you is Hope's past, and the only way your going to help her is if you know what she went threw. This is when she was 6." Van watched as the whole scene played out, and how considerably strong she was for her age. But it was still sad, having her dad murdered, Van knew how loosing his father felt.  
  
" That was her father wasn't it?" Van asked the question that he already knew the answer too.  
  
" Yes it was, this dream plagued her the most, since it was the first loss she had. That day was June 15, that's when it stared to rain." A small tear was shed for her lost husband, but she knew he was all right now. " The next one is also with Hope' but still she looses so much for her age, and I know that you lost a lot at a young age that's why I chose you, I knew you knew the feeling and also you know Hitomi."   
  
The scene changed and now they were in a small town, no longer on the small ranch.  
  
( I will explain what happens, since you only know what happens to her father.)  
  
Hope was 9, she looked older and more mature than what she did when she was 6.   
  
' Her maturity must have grown twice as fast with the first blow.' Van thought as he watched.   
  
Hope was sitting under a large weeping willow, and she was leaned against it so she could see the drive way. She watched the gates as if she was transfixed and if she took her eyes off of them, the moment wouldn't come. Then as if that moment was stopped in time, her eyes lit up like the star on the top of the christmas tree. A car pulled up and drove to the front of the house. A tall young man stepped out, but was quickly knocked to the ground by a small excited girl.   
  
" Oh hello Hope," He said picking up the girl in his arms. " I'm glad to see you too."   
  
" I'm not only glad Shenji, I'm excited, cause I have so much planned. I've already done my chores, can we please do something together just us?" Her eyes became teary like and she tried to not squeeze him to hard.  
  
" Yeah we can, I just have to say hi to mom" Shenji spoke up as he gave another small hug to his younger sister. Just as he put Hope down there mother walked out of the house, wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
" What the?... Is that you Shenji?" His mother asked as if in shock.  
  
With a slow nod he walked up to his mother and gave her a warm hug.   
  
" Yeah its me mom" He said smiling at her.  
  
" What are you doing back, your not supposed to be done this year until June 25, its only June 15th." She said wondering but still was glad that her boy was home.  
  
" I know, I got to leave early cause I finished everything and now Im home for good." he spoke really loud so his younger sister would hear.  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!," Hope screamed, as she tore up the stairs in her nicely fitted dress. " Your coming home for good, YAY!!" She ran up to him and jumped up and gave him the biggest hug she could.   
  
" Yes, yes I am," He flashed Hope the biggest grin he could have fit on his face before his face started to hurt.  
  
" And my what a lovely dress your wearing, should you really be running around in it." But before he could say anything more Hope was off towards her room. She ran as fast as she could before her mother could give her trouble.   
  
All Shenji could do was laugh, but then he was wondering what his younger sister could have been planning for them to do that day. He knew that he didn't really tell his family that he was coming home early but Hope always had the edge to know what was coming, most of the time anyway.  
  
As fast as she had left Hope was back again but this time wearing pants and a baggy t-shirt.  
  
" So are you ready Shenji?" Hope asked almost ready to bounce off the walls if she wasn't waiting for him.  
  
" Yeah just hold on a sec, I want to change too, I know you to well than to go out in clean dress cloths." He said with a small giggle. By that time the three of them were giggling. There mother didn't say much after that, she was just taking in all the laugher around the house again.  
  
Hope sat on a nearby bench and waited, to her it felt like a year before he came out of his room. But when he did he was wearing just about the same thing as Hope, pants and a baggy shirt.   
  
" YAY, your ready, lets go." Hope was racing towards the door but before she left she gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek.  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry Im going to leave you there for now, but Im writing more very very soon. Okie please let me know if you like my story cause if you don't I don't have a point to write for. Well please R&R and leave me any ideas or tell me something that you would like happen. This is still a work in progress story and has a long way to go.  
  
Thanz Later days   
  
bye bye for now 


	9. Parts of her past that never go away

The sorrows from within  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Escaflowne, although I wish I did. The only thing I own is Hope, and her past history.   
~* Recap on what happened last time*~  
" So are you ready Shenji?" Hope asked almost ready to bounce off the walls if she wasn't waiting for him.  
  
" Yeah just hold on a sec, I want to change too, I know you to well than to go out in clean dress cloths." He said with a small giggle. By that time the three of them were giggling. There mother didn't say much after that, she was just taking in all the laugher around the house again.  
  
Hope sat on a nearby bench and waited, to her it felt like a year before he came out of his room. But when he did he was wearing just about the same thing as Hope, pants and a baggy shirt.   
  
" YAY, your ready, lets go." Hope was racing towards the door but before she left she gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek.  
Authors Note:  
Hey thanz to all who reviewed, Im only updating this one cuz I know some people like it and I don't want to disappoint anyone. I hope everyone likes the rest of my story, cuz if they don't, I don't see much point of writing it, so if I don't see some feed back I may discontinue the story. Sorrie, I hope that all the readers don't get mad at me, but most likely I will keep writing it until its done.  
Chapter 9:parts of her past that never go away...  
As Hope's younger self was running, the older boy walked, at a slow pace behind her. When she stopped they were in a meadow, surrounded by aging oak trees, that cased a long shadow over the soft lush grass. The flowers stretched out their petals, as if to catch some of the falling sun's rays. Hope stopped and over looked the beautiful spot, and then turned to see if her older brother had kept up with her. To her happiness her brother had kept up with her, and he was sitting under one of the large trees. She ran up to him and sat down beside him.  
  
" So how do you like it here, this has been my place to think since... well since Dad left." Hope's smile faded on the past memory, but came back as she looked at her brother.  
  
" Its beautiful Hope, have you shown mom?" Shenji inquired.  
  
" No, no one knows about it but me. I tell mom that I have to be alone and I come here." Hope said getting up and walking to the middle of the breath taking meadow. She laid down in the friendly rays of the sun. Hope closed her eyes, wishing that everything was as it was before her dad passed on. Small sparkling tears coursed down her pale white skin.   
  
Shenji seen the shimmer of light on her delicate features, and his heart sank. The first time in 3 year that he's seen her and she's crying. He got up and leaned over her, he gently wiped away the small trickle of salt water that was leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She opened her eyes and seen a warm, caring face looming over her. Hope wrapped her arms around his neck and just cried, an actual cry after her dad leaving her family, after she was told to be strong.  
  
Shenji knew she hasn't cried in a while, their mother told him that. She told him that Hope hasn't cried since she came out of the barn on that fateful day.  
  
" It'll be alright sis, don't cry, you don't want to dry up cause you watered the grass with your tears?" Shenji gave a look that portrayed sarcasm, kindness, and a little bit of home sickness. Hope's tears dried and she straightened out her cloths, as if brushing off the dust that had landed on her.   
  
" Oh I don't know what I'd do with out you, Shenji" She gave him a hug that he would always remember, long after he was gone and long after hope was gone.  
  
" Well you wont have to wonder cause Im here aren't I,and Im not leaving." He smiled, and he returned her loving hug.  
  
As the siblings traded stories they had no idea what was to come. The sun was suddenly clouded over with dark mysterious rumbles of lightning, within the small lumpy cotton shells.   
  
" Well I guess were going to have to come outside tomorrow" Shenji said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
" yeah we should go home, before mother sends a search party." Hope giggled at her comment.  
  
Shenji took Hope's hand and started to walk back to there home. The walk back seemed to take twice as long but just as they thought the clouds were going to break it started to rain. But this rain wasn't heavy, or cold, it was warm and soft to the touch. As hope dragged the older brother up the hill she see a group of men standing out on there drive way. They looked angry and displeased, and the tension in the air was unbearable.   
  
" who are you?" Shenji raised his voice, so the group could hear him.  
  
" Our names are of no concern of yours, we are only looking for someone." One man spoke out to the tall dark haired boy ( Shenji doesn't have silver hair)  
  
" well your on my mothers land, so im making it my concern. So please tell me who you are or get off our property." Shenji said, slowly sliding the 9 year old behind him.  
  
" So your Shenji... Well that's all we needed to know." as they said this they got into there car and drove away. By then Shenji and Hope were soaked to the bone, but they didn't mind. They walked into the house and changed and spent the evening by a roaring fire, talking and just keeping this moment last for as long as it could.  
  
Hope's mother woke up during the night, earlier that usual, but she didn't mind. She had gotten to sleep early, since her muscles were more at ease with the hushed laughter of her two children in the living room. She walked downstairs and picked up the dirty dishes she found on the counter. But as she walked into the living room her steps became few and then she stopped. Shenji was leaning against the large sofa, and Hope in his arms, they both were asleep, with calm looks upon their faces. There expressions were highlighted by the faint glow of the dying fire. The shades of red, orange and yellow danced across the wall and towards the window, it was still raining The beautiful drops of fresh water fell from the sky as if it wasn't going to end, as if it was stopped in time.  
  
Yuri watched them as they slept but got a hint of fraud in the air. She then walked out and wen back to bed. As the small footsteps receded up the stairs, two sets of eyes fluttered open.  
  
" She's gone, you still want to go?" Shenji asked.  
  
" Yep, sure do" Hope planted a big smile on her face.  
  
They both got jackets, and warm cloths, and stepped outside. The rain hadn't let up since they were in the forest. Hope skipped along as the walked to Shenji's car, they got in and started it. It was new so it rarely ever made any sound, they drove off, hoping that they didn't wake there dear mother up.  
  
They drove for a little bit and then stopped at a railroad crossing. The sign said that there was a train coming and that they should wait until it passed. They both seemed out of patience, since the rain had spoiled there fun earlier. Just as Shenji was going to turn around some one hit the back of his car. He whipped his head around and seen it was the same car that the group of men had driven this afternoon. Shenji didn't know what they were doing or weather it was an accident or not. He was going to move again but the black car hit Shenji's again, and again. Hope was getting scared, she didn't want her older brother to think she was weak, so she put on a strong face. But Shenji took this face the wrong way, he thought this was normal and that Hope was used to it, but in fact she wasn't.  
  
The large black car rammed into them a couple more times, until they were on top of the train tracks. Now Hope was scared, she could see the uncertainty in her brothers eyes, and she to didn't know what to do. But through their fearful thoughts a loud blast of sound rung through their ears, both heads turned and seen 2 large light that looked like huge fire flies. Right before the large steel bull plunged it's horns into the small vehicle, all you could hear was silence, no a scream of agony, no screeching breaks, just silence.   
  
To Hope, everything seemed to move in slow mode, and she seen the large freight train coming.Before she could scream she heard her brothers voice.  
  
' Hope, I love you no matter what, so don't be scared I will be with you always' her brothers voice seemed to reach her ears before anything else. But it wasn't entirely her brother talking, it was erie and cold, yet comforting and soothing.  
  
When Hope opened her eyes there was nothing, no flashing lights, no one talking to her trying to get her to wake up, nothing. But as she slowly got up she noticed Shenji was missing out of the car. She lifted herself up, and seen the trail of red speckles along the hood of the car. Hope grasped the handle to open her door, but it was stuck. She started to use more force, for that she felt deep in her heart that Shenji was dying and she didn't want him to be alone.   
  
Finally she get the door open just enough for her small fragile body to squeeze through. She got out and immediately fell to the ground, she had used a lot of her energy just to get the door open, and for a 9 year old that's a lot.  
  
But she knew she had to get to Shenji and say she was sorry just in case he left too. Hope felt that this was all her fault, she was the one to ask to go out, she was the one who kept asking to spend time with her brother. Hope picked herself off the ground and looked around, and then she seen him, lying on the ground motionless.   
  
~* Hope from Shenji's point of view*~  
  
Shenji couldn't move, his energy gone, and his spirit trampled.  
  
" I sure wish Hope's ok, I would feel so bad if something were to happen to her." He said to himself.  
  
In the distance Shenji could hear slight banging, like flesh against metal.  
  
" I wonder what that is?" He questioned his mind to think on what the noise could be. Then he knew, he knew it was hope trying to get out of the car, trying to get to him.   
  
The a loud squeaking noise as the door opened, and a short thump. Shenji tried to get up but could only see a part of the area, but could see Hope. He seen her pushing her body to the ultimate limits a body could handle after the shock of an accident like that. Shenji seen the strength, and the will power of his sister come out at that moment, and he knew she could survive without him. So he laid his head back down and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, that he would never wake out of.  
  
~* Back with Hope*~   
  
As soon as she got up off the ground she felt his love slip away from her hear leaving a large hole for cold wind to blow through.  
  
She rushed as fast as her little legs could carry her to Shenji's side. Hope knew by the peaceful look and the serene atmosphere, that he too had left her here. Her tears felt like fire, as the ground grabbed her heart with it's vicious grasped, waiting, just waiting to take another life. Her head was hung low, dripping with water from the still falling rain, mixed with the few tears she has left.   
  
Shenji was dead........  
  
She held him in her small arms, feeling the cold sink into his once pink skin.   
  
" I loved you Shenji, why, why did you have to die like father.?" She asked the air between the small rain drops. But as she pulled him closer she felt a slight crumple in his pocket. It was a letter, addressed to her.  
  
Dear Hope,  
  
This letter is only meant to be read by you, but also if I had left.  
I wanted to tell you something, just in case I never got the chance.  
While I was away at colledge, I was thinking on our family's past.  
I know that has been a touchy subject to you ever since dad died.  
But I found out that were part of a ancient race of fighters, but enough   
of that now. I just wanted to tell you, that I love you with all my heart  
and I will always be there for you. I know you will survive without me, cause  
you have fathers strength and mothers will power.  
I love you forever  
and always  
your brother  
  
Shenji......  
Hope crumpled up the paper, wanting to know why he had written it. Why he had thought he needed a letter for the future. Her emotions were mixing, just as the storm over head had. But all that mattered now was that Shenji was dead, and what she was going to do then.......  
Authors Note:  
  
There you go another chapter, and I hope you liked it, even though it was sad. But that's what happened to her dad, but there's a reason for all this sadness and you will find out soon enough. Well Plz R&R and let me know what you think.   
  
Bye bye for now  
  
Later days ^_^ 


	10. Sorry my computer screwed up, The beginn...

The sorrows from within  
*Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Escaflowne, although I wish I did. The only thing I own is Hope, and her past history.   
  
~* Recap on what happened last time*~  
  
Dear Hope,  
  
This letter is only meant to be read by you, but also if I had left.  
I wanted to tell you something, just in case I never got the chance.  
While I was away at college, I was thinking on our family's past.  
I know that has been a touchy subject to you ever since dad died.  
But I found out that were part of a ancient race of fighters, but enough   
of that now. I just wanted to tell you, that I love you with all my heart  
and I will always be there for you. I know you will survive without me, cause  
you have fathers strength and mothers will power.  
I love you forever  
and always  
your brother  
  
Shenji......  
Hope crumpled up the paper, wanting to know why he had written it. Why he had thought he needed a letter for the future. Her emotions were mixing, just as the storm over head had. But all that mattered now was that Shenji was dead, and what she was going to do then.......  
Author, Note:   
  
Sorrie it took so long to update, I've had a lot to do and no time to do it in. I hope you like this new chapter, and I hope to get new feedback and any new ideas. Please R&R and let me know what you would like to see happen.   
Chapter 10: The beginning of a new friendship  
Just as Van seen the small weeping girl hovering over the large limp body of her deceased brother, Hope's glowing spirit came into view. The shimmering figment watched as her young daughter cried softly in the rain. Again Yuri let out one tear, as if to save the rest for a larger event. Van seen the small pear shaped water fall from the soft skin of the woman, and let his heart go out to her.   
" Why did Hope have to go through so much, when she was so young?" Van asked, turning to look at the small girl in the rain.  
" Every one has there sorrows in their life, and these are hers. One person gets what they can handle, and I guess a higher power thought she could handle what she went through. But with every sorrow there should come a time where happiness breaks through the clouds of darkness, but Hope has not found it yet. Also with every sadness a person is put through there is a purpose, and Hope has a purpose for going through the death and the pain she has withstood. Her path is lengthy, and she will need help, and it will bring Geae into forever peace." Yuri spoke as if Hope could hear every word that she was saying. She said it clear and loud, but gentleness was strung between the words.  
" I see, But Geae has been at peace, except Dilandau's pitiful attempts at destroying and taking over all of Geae" Van said looking over some of Dilandau's attacks.  
" Oh yes, but the fighting is yet to come. Geae is having problems within certain countries, yet the leaders do not ask for assistance, so they start hating other countries and then the fighting starts" Yuri said matter of factly.  
" Do you mean to tell me that Geae is yet to have another war?" Van hesitated, not wanting to hear what the spirit had to say, knowing what the answer would be.  
" Yes, either my daughter helps you, or Geae is plunged into darkness, forever in the rain." Yuri spoke softly giving the horror filled sentence the accent it needed to scare any one. " I will let you sleep now, but I will visit you tomorrow, there is more you need to see, but be warned, do not leave my daughter alone at night, for that will spell your doom." Yuri's voice faded and everything went black.  
Van opened his eyes and seen he was in his room, in the large bed, covered in clod sweat. He looked down on where Hope was sleeping, but she wasn't there. He got up from under the heavy covers, and searched frantically for the young girl. But as he was about to exit his room the door opened, and there was Hope, carrying a large bowl of water and some towels.  
" What are you doing, and why did you leave?" van asked not knowing what to say.  
" I brought some water and a couple of towel because you seemed you were having a nightmare and you were burning up, I just wanted to help." Hope walked over to a large dresser and set down the large bowl, her arms fell to her side as if they were going to fall from her body.  
" Well, just wake me up next time, ok" Van said a little softer knowing he may have hurt her feelings, and he felt bad for using the tone he did when she just wanted to be helpful.  
" All right" She said putting the towels beside the large bowl.  
Van looked out the window and seen that it was still dark, but knowing he would not be able to go back to sleep.  
" We should get back to sleep, we have a long day a head of us." van suggested, motioning her to the small bed she made for herself.  
" Yes, but I wont be able to sleep, I don't sleep much any more." Hope said turning herself around, facing the heap of blankets.  
" Neither would I, so what would you like to do?" Van planted a smile on his face, but you could barely see it since the room was so dark, but Van didn't notice until he was finished searching for Hope.  
" Im not sure, we could just talk, or we could go for a walk, or what ever, Im your prisoner" Hope said lowering her hear a little at the word prisoner.  
" Your not my prisoner, I found out enough to show me that your to be trusted" Van walked over and started a fire and lit some of the candles.  
" Really, but I have barely told you anything, how would you know?" Hope asked now interested in the conversation.  
" I have my sources, but you don't have to worry about that, But there is one thing." Van changed his tune of voice to a more serious and deep sounding tone.  
" What is that?" Hope asked, wanting to know what the one thing was.  
" Allen wont trust me on my sources, so would you mind staying in here and acting like a prisoner, but just around every one else?" He ask, not knowing if he had asked it right. Remembering what Yuri said to not leave her alone at night.  
" Sure, I understand you must for fill your duties as king, and I will follow your lead." Hope said her voice sounded at least a little happier.  
" Thank you" Van whispered, as he took a seat by the roaring fire which sent a calm erie light throughout the room.  
Both people sat in the warm grasp of the blaze, in silence, just thinking of different things. Until they broke the silence.  
" So," Both of them said in unison. They let out a giggle, and then the silence proceeded.  
" Hope?" Van started the conversation, wanting to stomp out the quiet corners of the room.  
" Yes, Milord" Hope said, still a little confused on what to call him.  
" Please, just Van, I wanted to know if you would ever want to learn how to defend yourself.?" he asked, knowing that one day Dilandau will come to claim his prisoner, and he wanted to make sure that she could take care of herself.  
" All right, Van, As a matter of fact I would like to learn how to protect myself, just in case Dilandau comes back." Hope said turning her body towards Van.   
Van looked at the young girl, and her eyes showed determination, courage, strength, and gentleness. He also seen a certain girl in her eyes, Hitomi. Van couldn't help but think of Hitomi when he looked at her. Then he remembered what Hope had said ' I met her in a hospital bay' and he wanted to know why,and it killed him not to know.  
" Well tomorrow I will see if I can get one of my soldiers to train you." Van said knowing not to push the idea of Hitomi.  
" All right, Van, could I ask you some questions?" Hope wondered if he would allow it.  
" Sure, ask what ever you want, I was asking a lot yesterday." He nodded.  
" Well, would I be able to stay here, I don't have much on the mystic moon, and the people here are so nice." Hope looked towards the window, the sky was clear and stars filled it like lights on a Christmas tree.   
" You are welcome here for as long as you want, But why isn't there any one on the mystic moon, don't you have friends?" He asked, knowing it might be a harsh question, he regretted asking it after it left his lips.  
" Thank you, but I won't need to stay for a while, I want to see if I can get a job and get a home of my own. As for the friends thing, no I don't, the only friend I had was Hitomi and I haven't seen her in a while, she probably forgot about me." Hope got up and walked towards the window, she opened the doors and walked out. Her eyes traveled along each star, as if to remember it always. She didn't see any constellations that were on her home planet, but the stars here were so much more beautiful. Her breathing was deep and slow, her heart at ease and her eyes soft with kindness, but for all they new they could harden up until nothing would see past them.  
Before anything could move or anything could take another breathe there was a bright flash of light. Hope felt a pull towards the light, knowing something formilliar would be there. Van thought the same thing, but his heart screamed one name 'Hitomi'   
" Van would we be able to see what that was?" Hope asked twisting her head around.  
" Sure, I wouldn't mind going out any way." Van didn't know if she knew what that was so he thought he would keep his mouth shut.  
Both Van and Hope walked out of the kitchen quarters and towards the stables. The hitched up 2 horses and slowly made there way towards the place where the light had been. As a small field surounded by trees came into view, Hope and Van got off their horses.   
Van's heart sank as all that was laying there was a track bag, but it also wasn't the same used track bag that Hitomi used to carry around. But on the other hand Hope's spirits lightened as she recognized the gym bag. She ran and grabbed it, noticing the weight.  
Hope sat down on the soft, yet damp, grass, and opened the black bag. She found some cloths, her cd player, her cds, her biking gloves( which are black), and last but not least her sunglasses.  
" Whoo hoooo" Hope cheered quietly to herself.  
Van seen the instant change i her voice and was happy for her, anything that made her happy, would make everything easier.   
" Did you find something that you like?" Van asked.  
" yes my gym bag, and its full of my stuff." Hope flipped her bag over her right shoulder and hopped up on her horse.   
" Well that's good, Should we go back to the castle, or would you like to go riding for a bit. No one should be up for at least 2 hours." Van said knowing that it was still pretty early.  
" Lets go riding, it would show me around and then I wouldn't have to rely on any one, unless Im being a prisoner." Hope said having a small smile on her face, her bag being here sure cheered her up.  
They rode for and hour and stopped to let the horses have a drink. They were in front of a small lake, the slowly descending moon cased a shadow that looked similar to a hand grabbing for anything that would create a will to be free.  
As Hope sat and listened to the water rise and fall, Van walked and watched the young girl take in the beauty of the land so differently than Hitomi did, although they were in a war, and they didn't have much time to think about anything.  
The moon began to set, and the sun's rays took hold of each corner and chased out the shadows.  
" We should head back, before any body thinks you killed me and fled to the forests." Van laughed, his first real laugh in a long time.  
" Yeah, my pants are getting wet any way." She returned his laugh with a smile.  
'I guess she doesn't laugh that much' Van thought to himself, although he wasn't the only one hearing his thoughts.  
' No she doesn't Milord, she hasn't laughed at anything for a very long time, all she can let out is a smile and even then it may not be real.' The only Voice Van could think of that would be talking about Hope would Be her mother Yuri.  
' Well she has been through a lot' Another message was sent through there minds.  
  
' Yes, yes she has, but I must go Van Fanel, but I will visit you tonight' Yuri whispered before she left.  
" Are we going Van?" Hope asked, looking at Van in a strange way.  
" Yes" Was all the young king could say.  
They rode in silence, each person thinking of different things, yet they were similar in some ways. Hope had her bag securely over her shoulder and her eyes never left the road. Van, his eyes were every where, to the sky, to the ground, to the flowers that grew wild on the side of the path. Once they got back to the castle it still seemed that there was no sign of movement, they put the horses in the stables, and walked into the large stone building. Everything was so still, and quiet, Hope felt that she had to make no sound or it would shatter every window in that hall way. They made it back to Vans room, the fire was still going and the window still open. The only thing that had changed was the little bit of flower petals that had blown in by the wind.  
Van walked over to the ajar windows and shut them, he then walked slowly over to the dresser and got out his favorite outfit, his beige pants and a red t-shirt. He pulled of his shirt that he had been wearing earlier and with this action Hope whipped around and blushed madly.   
" Sorry, I should leave and let you change alone." Hope said, barely over a whisper.  
" No its all right, just stay turned around." Van thought, and was embarrassed that he didn't think of Hope when he started to change.  
" All right" Hope said, sitting down once again and looking through her bag.  
" Im finished, just to let you know." Van said looking at the young girl again fixated over her bag.  
" Ok, is there any where I could change, my clothing is barely staying on me as it is?" She asked looking over her torn shirt and pants.  
" Sure, there's a bathroom right through that door." Van's hand motioned to the far door in the room.  
Van sat for a while waiting for the silver haired girl to come out of the room, and he didn't want Allen to come in and see she was gone.  
" Are you all right?" He asked, just in case something had happened in there.  
" Im fine, sorry im taking so long." She stepped out of the room, but it looked as if she hadn't changed. She wore the some clothing, but these weren't torn, but they were black. But there was some additions to her wardrobe. She had on her biking gloves and a pair of boots that made her look like she was part of the army. With her black clothing it made her hair shine brighter that what it would have. Van didn't take to the clothing to well though it made her look mysterious and evil and that's the last impression he wanted Allen to see.   
" How come you like black so much?" Van asked wanting to know why this young girl had sucked he color out of her clothing.  
" My father use to say that you should wear what you feel, it would get the message through to people that your personality would not." Hope explained.  
" Oh, ok" Van agreed, not knowing what to say to that.  
Authors Note:  
Hey how did you like it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.  
Thanz  
bye bye for now. 


	11. Day without relief

The Sorrows from Within  
" How come you like black so much?" Van asked wanting to know why this young girl had sucked the color out of her clothing.  
" My father use to say that you should wear what you feel, it would get the message through to people that your personality would not." Hope explained.  
" Oh, ok" Van agreed, not knowing what to say to that.  
Chapter 11: Day without relief.  
  
~* Dilandau's thoughts*~  
  
' Why, why did I be so weak, I couldn't even keep that girl under control' Dilandau mentally kicked himself.  
  
A slow knock came at the large doors.  
  
" Come in" Dilandau practically yelled.  
  
The door opened and a soldier walked in, he looked more like a boy, yet the stern look upon his face told that he had more history in him than his looks showed.  
  
" What do you want?" Dilandau stared at the boy, daring him to answer incorrectly.  
  
" Lord Dilandau it's a message from Folken." The boy walked up and knelt on one knee, holding out the message.  
  
Dilandau grabbed the letter out of the young mans hands like a young child with candy. He read:  
  
Dear Dilandau:  
  
I've heard of your mishap with Hope, also with   
the attack with the king of Fanelia.   
I hope that you didn't make to much  
of a fool of yourself. I also hope that  
you didn't give away to much of our plans.  
We do not need another mix up with this family,   
and this generation. Don't screw up again!  
Folken.  
" Damn it!!!" Dilandau bursts out. Dilandau looked at the young messanger, all he seen was Folken staring at him making him look weak.   
  
As soon as he felt the slightest bit weak, he felt that he had to prove his strength.   
  
~* With Van*~  
Van walked down the hall way, Hope followed him a few feet behind him. His eyes constantly glancing towards the young girl behind him. Allen saw the two walking towards the main hall, so he thought he would intercept them.   
  
" Hey Van," Allen shouted.  
  
" Hey Allen, what are you doing up this early?" Van asked, wanting to know why his friend was up walking around.  
  
" Im just walking around, nothing major," Allen said looking Hope up and down." So what are you doing with her?" A stone hard gaze was put onto Hope, as her head lowered.  
  
" Im taking her to talk with the advisors." Van changed his tone of voice showing Hope he didn't mean it but enough to make his point.  
  
" I see, well I'll tag along if you don't mind" The blond knight asked innocently.   
  
" well, the advisors wish to speak with us alone" The king said with a soft stern voice.  
  
" All right, well I will be with the soldiers, giving them a few tips on swordsmenship." the tall man walked in the opposite direction.  
  
" Ok, well I'll se you later." Van said opening the large oak doors.  
  
~* Allen's thoughts*~  
  
'I wonder why the advisers would want to talk to the girl, there seems to be nothing special about her.' Allen thought to himself.  
  
He thought about how the girl looked, she was young but she looked like she had a few tricks up her sleeve.   
  
~* With the advisors*~  
  
There was a large rectangular table that was the length of the room, there sat 6 advisors, 2 women and 4 men. They were dressed to impress there leader, but their pushiness did not help the picture it made of them. Van walked to the head of the table while hope stayed by the end. She kneeled down on one knee and bowed her head in respect.   
  
" My dear child please remove your knee from the floor, this is the royal court room, there is no need for formalities in forms as these in these circumstances." A woman with a large staff spoke loudly. Hope knew this was not how every one in the room felt, she could see it in there eyes.  
  
" Thank you very much, I am trying to show my appreciation for the kindness and the understanding I have been shown in the short time I have been here." Hope again bowed.  
  
" You are a guest in the palace, and a friend of the kings, you should have been shown a great deal more understanding then you have." Another advisor spoke out.  
  
Hope didn't know what to say, she had been shown a great deal of gentleness from the people here, exceptions of the blonde knight. She knew that he did not trust her, but she could deal with that.  
  
The silence protruded through the walls and the slightest sound echoed through the ears of the superior beings.  
  
" We are here to discuss the matters of which the king has brought to our attention." A scruffy old man stood up and leaned on a old cane for support.  
  
" May I ask a question, if it wouldn't bother the advisors?" hope wondered.  
  
" You may," The first woman than made her presence known spoke.  
  
" I just wanted to know, I have only been here for a few days, and I am already been called here to a meeting with the court, what would these matters have to do with me?" She asked knowing that she may not get an answer.  
  
"Well with our sources, we have been told that you were being held captive in the Zibach empire, is this correct?" A strong commanding voice escalated through the room.   
  
" Yes that is correct," Hope stated.  
  
" We have known that the Zibach empire has wanted to take over the world of Geae, and now we know that you have came to use from the mystic moon. Well the last being to come from the mystic moon had a purpose here, and now we need to know yours." The scruffy man again addressed the gothic girl.  
  
" All right, but I don't know why im here, I have no special gift, and I have no knowledge of war tactics or fighting skills. That is why I am puzzled of the purpose of me being here. I will help Fanalia all that I can, since it has shown he such kindness, but im not sure of what limits it gives me. But if you ask me to confide in your country and your leader I will." Hope spoke with pride, although her voice was strung with less self confidence than a small animal would have.  
  
" I am glad of your commitment to our country even though you have only been here for a short while. We would like to conduct the rest of the meeting with the king, you are able to walk around the castle and any where you would like to be, but we would like for you to be escorted so you don't loose your way." The final woman spoke loudly.  
  
" I thank you again, and an escort would be much appreciated." Hope bowed.  
  
One of the advisors called for the guard, then told the guard to fetch Robin.  
  
When the guard returned, he was accompanied by a young boy, hope's age. He had short blonde hair, and the most beautiful eyes Hope had seen. They were a light brown with small strips of green entwined.  
  
" This is Robin," The guard pointed to the young lad. " Robin, you are to escort this young woman around the castle until the king is not occupied." The guard moved Robin to Hope's side.  
  
" I am Robin," He knelt down and kissed Hope's hand. " And you are?" He asked wanting to know who the lovely girl that stood before him was.  
  
" I am known as Hope, and it is very nice to meet you Robin." Hope said and flashed a small smile towards him.  
  
" Well it is an honor to get to know you lady Hope." Robin said, as he watched the color in Hopes fade grow to a deep red.  
  
Hope and Robin left the court room and so they began their journey.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Here's another chapter, I know its not very long but its a start. Also I have been under house arrest and lost my computer privileges, so this is what I have been able to do while I have been under house arrest. I hope you R&R cuz I need suggestions to let me know what you would like to happen. Thanz for reading my fic and I hope you keep reading it.  
  
Bye bye for now. 


	12. one step inot the light, two steps back ...

The Sorrows from Within  
" This is Robin," The guard pointed to the young lad. " Robin, you are to escort this young woman around the castle until the king is not occupied." The guard moved Robin to Hope's side.  
  
" I am Robin," He knelt down and kissed Hope's hand. " And you are?" He asked wanting to know who the lovely girl that stood before him was.  
  
" I am known as Hope, and it is very nice to meet you Robin." Hope said and flashed a small smile towards him.  
  
" Well it is an honor to get to know you lady Hope." Robin said, as he watched the color in Hopes face grow to a deep red.  
  
Hope and Robin left the court room and so they began their journey.  
  
Chapter 12: One step towards the light, two steps back into the darkness.  
  
Hope and Robin made there way through the long corridors and through the deepest corners of the ancient building.   
  
" So why are you here Lady Hope?" Robin suddenly asked on another note.   
  
" I'm not sure, I didn't know why I was here when I got here but it may all work out and give me some ideas along the way." Hope said looking towards the boy.  
  
" That's understandable, the last person to come to Geae didn't know why she was here. Although she didn't know why she was here, she ended up saving the planet." Robin held his head up high.  
  
"Really?" The thought of Hitomi didn't even cross Hope's mind, she just couldn't keep her mind on one thing right at the moment.  
  
" Yes, she helped Lord Van with his troubles, and then she threaded through the atlantis machine and made sure that emperor Dornkerk didn't control the world of Geae." Robin spoke up as he turned the corner and watched as the silver haired girl followed him.  
  
  
' Wait isn't that Hitomi?' Hope asked herself.  
  
They walked for a while, Hope thought about her friend, and Robin just watched the carpet that was winding infront of them. As the silence continued Robin interrupted the thoughts of the troubled girl.  
  
"Would you like to go to the gardens?" The idea of the beautiful blooming flowers flew across his mind.  
  
" Sure it would give me a chance to see the area, and get to know why my friend loved this place so much." Hope let something slip out, she didn't mean for that last bit of details to slip out.  
  
Robin thought about her previous comment, and then put piece to piece together. Then he linked Hope to Hitomi.   
  
They walked towards the large lush green bushes that seemed to limit the access to the gardens also create a puzzling maze.  
  
" This is so beautiful, I think this is just like my spot on earth." Hopes thoughts dazed for a bit, as her eyes became foggy with old memories. Her eyes traveled around the green walls, and her thoughts went to the dungeon of The Zibach empire, she shuttered at the thought.  
  
" Will you tell me about your planet, I know a lot about the geography of Geae, but I would so like to know more about the Mystic moon.  
  
" Sure what would you like to know, I know a lot about the earth, or the mystic moon what ever you call my home." Hope said keeping her eyes along the walls spotting every small flower.  
  
" Well I wanted to know why it would be called the cursed planet?" He asked wanting to know something Hope may not be able to tell him the answer.  
  
" The cursed planet, yes I guess it could be called that. Our planet is far a head in technology which causes our countries to quarrel over the money which is made by that technology. When our countries get into a disagreement that they can't get out of by talking they go to war. With the new technology they are able to create more weapons that could wipe out entire cities in one attack," Hope took a breathe, she knew that it was probably another reason why it was called what it was, but this was all she could think of. " Then when one country gets attacked others come to help which brings a world war, more like your destiny war." Hope shut her mouth, she knew she can't go into the details that she knew more than what she seemed.  
  
" How did you know about the destiny war? The last I knew only the elders knew about the real true destiny war." Robin said sitting down on a ivory bench which over looked a large fountain.  
  
" Well your Lord told me." Hope lied thinking on what he would say if he knew she was lying.  
  
" All right," Robin believed her, she was helping him with the details of her planet, so this was strictly on business terms.  
  
Hope got up and walked over to one flower, it was the most whitest white you would ever see, and it stood out like a hole in a stone wall. It stood out from all the beautifully colored pink roses. But it was the white flower that cause her gaze and captured her heart.  
  
" That's the white Estraticuz, its a rare flower in Geae, I don't think they have it on your planet, do they?" Robin asked wanting to know more about the flower that stuck out.  
  
" No they don't, but it is certainly exquisite, it has the elegance of a royal woman, and the gentleness of a soft angel's feathers." Hope said touching the flower. As soon as she touched the small delicate flower she was rendered into a darkness beyond our compare.  
  
~* Hope's Darkness*~  
  
Hope stood in a beautiful meadow. The lush green grass fused with the clear blue sky, no clouds were in sight and the sounds of the birds were the only sound that reached her ears. She walked towards the small hill that laid before her. Once she reached the top she seen the maze that trailed on for miles, you barely could see the end of the green labyrinth. She was wondering what this vision or dream was leading her through, telling her something, wanting her to know more than what she held within herself.  
  
Her thoughts started to cloud over her mind, her sight and they way she was seeing the valley jungle. Then out of now where a voice boomed through her head although it didn't disturb the peacefulness of the entanglement of the valley.   
  
' heellloooo' An eerie voice dragged its word on.  
  
' who are you?' Hope's head whipped around trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
' I am some one trying to help you, but in the process , help myself' The voice said with a slight evil chuckle.  
  
' But who are you? But what are you helping me with?' The silver haired girl still swung her head at the places the voice once was.  
  
' my name is of no importance to you, but I will tell you why im helping you and of what difference it take with you in it.' there was a short hiss at the end of his words.  
  
' Alright, so tell me," Hope said sitting down on the soft grass  
  
' This world's last war was the destiny war and this Valley has been at rest since then, the grass and the walls of the maze feed on the blood of the dead. See how full of life it is, the reason for that is because there has been death on the world of Geae, but not only does this garden live off of death, it lives off f hate, and distrust. This world is going to kill itself off unless you help it, you are now the new chosen one, and you will either help them through their troubles, or you will banish them all into eternity.' He said turning the conversation over to a serious note.  
  
After his small discussion was over, the colors of the valley mixed together but instead of turning black, it turned a hateful red.   
  
Hope started to open her eyes and noticed the bright light above her, it was the bright sun shining down on her half unconscious body.  
  
" Are you alright M'lady?" A tall dark haired man asked from a distance.  
  
" Yes I think, what happened?" Hope wondered if it was a dream or that voice was right.  
  
" im not sure, I was talking with a general when the young Robin ran up to me telling me a guest of the kings had fallen and wont wake up." The man walked over to the fallen girl.  
  
" I see, how long have I been out?" She asked, she didn't know if it had been as long as it felt to her or if it was a different amount, if she cheated time.  
  
" You've been out for about 3 hours now, and we weren't sure you were going to pull through," He smiled, " But you seem like a very strong young lady" He got up and left the confused girl there.  
  
" I wonder what happened, all I was doing was looking at the flower, The FLOWER!!" Hope when to get up to see the flower but she was surprised to see it was sitting on her lap. She picked it up in between her fingers. When she looked at it, it seemed to speak to her, a small whisper...  
  
' help this world, please, we have given you a gift but be warned it may not come as an advantage at times." As the voice disappeared the flower burst into flames, when the flames went out all that was left was a charred stem.  
  
" Oh my god, what have I done, and what gift did they give me, but from who?" Questions flew through her mind as fast as the voices disappeared.  
  
Hope got to her feet and walked around, a new feeling flowed through her, she felt like she couldn't touch anything with her fingers unless it was metal or rock.  
  
She needed to know why she felt this way, she wanted to know. So she walked up to a small lone daisy that was about to die, she lifted one finger and lightly touched it, she felt a tingly sensation and then the flower suddenly started to burn. She quickly pulled her hand back, and watched the flower turn to a shade of black that couldn't even be described. She needed to know if it was just nature or if it was the contact of her sin against other things. So she used her teeth to rip a piece of cloth off her shirt, she then out it on the ground and reached out her hand. Her fingers made contact, but nothing happened, she was very confused. She kept her hand there, and thought of it scorching like the flowers she turned to dust. When she thought of the power flowing through her fingers she got the same feeling she did when she touched the daisy.   
  
" Now I think I know what's happening, I can't touch anything living with my skin, but if I concentrate on the feeling I had when it happened I can make it burn." Every thing still didn't make sense but it started to come a little more clear to her than before.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Well Please R&R and I'll write more as soon as I can. 


	13. A new found power

The Sorrows from Within  
She needed to know why she felt this way, she wanted to know. So she walked up to a small lone daisy that was about to die, she lifted one finger and lightly touched it, she felt a tingly sensation and then the flower suddenly started to burn. She quickly pulled her hand back, and watched the flower turn to a shade of black that couldn't even be described. She needed to know if it was just nature or if it was the contact of her sin against other things. So she used her teeth to rip a piece of cloth off her shirt, she then out it on the ground and reached out her hand. Her fingers made contact, but nothing happened, she was very confused. She kept her hand there, and thought of it scorching like the flowers she turned to dust. When she thought of the power flowing through her fingers she got the same feeling she did when she touched the daisy.   
  
" Now I think I know what's happening, I can't touch anything living with my skin, but if I concentrate on the feeling I had when it happened I can make it burn." Every thing still didn't make sense but it started to come a little more clear to her than before.  
  
Chapter 13: New found power...  
  
Hope sat there for a bit, not knowing what to tell King Van, and not knowing how to cope with this newly found power of hers. Then she thought about Dilandau and Folken, she knew they wanted her for something but she didn't know what, but now she has this new power.  
  
" Maybe they knew I had this power from the start, and maybe they only wanted me for it. But wait, I was told I was given this power, so how would they know I would have it." Hope just kept confusing herself even further.  
  
Her thoughts became to much for her so she decided to take a short walk to take some of these things off of her mind. She didn't know where just about anything was, she ws to busy thinking when Robin was showing her around to learn anything. Hope walked until her head hurt with the thinking she had done. As she walked through the lush green fields of Fanelia she seen a guy with raven black hair and a red shirt laying over a patch of woven grass, but Hope didn't recognize him.   
  
' Oh no, I can't let any one near me, I don't know if I can touch people.' She started to speed walk in the other direction, but unfortunately the young man seen her.  
  
" Hope, is that you?" Van called out.  
  
She froze, she knew who it was now, it was King Van.  
  
" Yes, its me," Hope didn't turn around just hoping that he would touch her.  
  
" What are you doing out here, especially alone, I didn't think you would be well enough to go out, are you all right?"  
  
" Im fine, just a little confused, but that's it." Hope slowly turned, meeting the eyes of the king.  
  
" Well that's good, you sure had me scared, but Robin told me you were sleeping in your room, so I thought you would be ok." Van explained.  
  
Hope didn't know Robin would tell that to his king, but then she thought that he knew she would want a little bit of time to herself.   
  
" Yeah I was sleeping for a while but then I thought I would come outside a get some fresh air." Hope sat down not really thinking why she did it.  
  
" Is something wrong?" Van reached out to touch her shoulder, but before he could reach her she pulled away.  
  
" No, I just don't like any one touching me that's all." Hope said lowering her head down enough so she wouldn't have to see his eyes which would have been like all the others, judging her.   
  
Van sat down beside her, not knowing what all to say since he didn't know what was going on.   
  
The silence prolonged, the two people just sat there and watched the large sun set into the mountains. The thoughts lingered through the wordless air.   
  
" Would you like to talk, since were going to be around each other a lot so we should get to know each other more.?" Van said turning trying to catch a glimpse of the girls eyes.  
  
" I don't have much to talk about, there's nothing in my past I want to remember, and right now there's a lot going on that I don't even understand, but Im wondering how my future is going to turn out." Hope said looking at the shining light that curved around the jagged mountain side.  
" I see, I don't have much of a past that I want to remember but there's still certain memories that I hold dear to my heart." He smiled at the thought of Hitomi.  
  
" Well that's good, I haven't the slightest bit of memory I wish to take with me through my days." Hope slid over, making more distance between herself and Van.  
  
Before Hope could move any more van grabbed her arm. She scrunched up her eyes hoping that nothing nothing would happen, wishing so had that it made her eyes water.  
  
" What's wrong?" Van spoke, he didn't know why she was crying.  
  
" You aren't hurt?" Hope said wiping away the small trickles of water that trailed down her face.  
  
" No why would you think that?" Van asked, thinking this was getting really weird.  
  
" Oh no reason," Hope stopped the question from proceeding, she noticed she hadn't touched the grass with her skin so Van wouldn't know what she was talking about. Also she thought why van didn't get hurt, why he didn't burst into flames like the flower did.   
  
'I must have hoped hard enough for him not to get hurt that he didn't.' Hope thought, this come as a great relief to her, since now she could make sure that anything human that touched her wouldn't get hurt unless she wanted them to.  
  
" Are you sure your all right, you not acting like yourself?" Van asked with nothing but concern running through his body.  
  
" Im sure, I think im just alittle tired, do you still want me to stay in your room?" Hope asked, now that she was considered a guest she wanted to know if she had to stay in his room.  
  
" Yes, Allen still doesn't trust you, and the advisors look to him for security measures, so I don't need any trouble from him." Van said trying to convince her.  
  
" All right," Hope got up from the ground," Do you mind showing me back to your room, I still don't know my way around here?" Hope dropped her gaze.  
  
" Yes, its no problem, I didn't know my way around here for about a month." Van smiled  
  
The both made there way back towards the castle Hope made sure that she paid more attention to where she would have to go if she left the castle.   
  
It took them about 20 minutes to get back to his room, since they didn't talk it seemed like an eternity.  
  
" Here is it, I hope I didn't make the walk to complicated for you to remember. If you ever need a hand finding something you can call on Robin, although he was pretty shaken up from today." Van said walking to a dresser to get some cloths for him to wear to bed.   
  
" Thank you." Hope was glad that Van was being so nice to her, but she knew she couldn't get to close, since every one she had ever gotten close to had left her.  
  
" Your very welcome, do you still want the bed on the floor, or would you like the bed this time?" Van asked still not to sure why she would want to sleep on the floor on the first place.  
  
" No im comfortable with the bed on the floor thanks, also your the king you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor." Hope laid herself on top of the covers of her bed. She knew she would just kick them off any way since it was still really warm.  
  
" I don't mind if that's what making you sleep there, I would rather you on the bed and me on the floor, but its your choice." Van gave her a little bit of space, he got the hint not to close her into a space earlier.   
  
" No I just can't sleep on a big bed like that." Hope stated, knowing that she had a deep secret that onlt the spirits knew.  
  
" All right, but we should get some rest we might have a long day tomorrow." Van suggested in a monotone voice.  
  
Hope fell asleep fast that night, considering she was thinking and all the things she had gone through today. Van's sleep didn't come on so easily...  
  
Authors Note:  
  
heres another chapter, I know it's not very long but at least I updated soon. R&R and let me know what you think of some of the new twists.  
  
Later days 


	14. More dreams

The Sorrows from Within  
" I don't mind if that's what making you sleep there, I would rather you on the bed and me on the floor, but its your choice." Van gave her a little bit of space, he got the hint not to close her into a space earlier.   
  
" No I just can't sleep on a big bed like that." Hope stated, knowing that she had a deep secret that only the spirits knew.  
  
" All right, but we should get some rest we might have a long day tomorrow." Van suggested in a monotone voice.  
  
Hope fell asleep fast that night, considering she was thinking and all the things she had gone through today. Van's sleep didn't come on so easily...  
  
Chapter 14: More dreams...  
  
As Hope slept dreamlessly in her self made cot, but Van tossed and turned until the spirit came once again.  
  
" Ah, I see you decided to join me lord Van." Yuri said sarcastically.   
  
"Yes, but I have something to ask you about your daughter." Van spoke out towards the small so consistent light floating towards him.  
  
" All right, what do you wish to know?" Yuri was intrigued on why Van was so interested in her daughter.  
  
" I want to know why she shies away when ever some one gets close to her?" Van remembered her actions earlier that day.  
  
" I would have thought you would have figured that out on your own, but I guess not. Well the reason she does that is because every one that has ever gotten close to her has been taken away or has left her behind. Also now she has even more stress added onto her already heavy load, so please take it easy on her." Yuri didn't think she should tell him about the new power, he might think she was a danger in his country and kick her out, but also she thought it was her power to tell about.  
  
" I see, but she seems afraid to let any one touch her, even if it was a friendly gesture." Van brought up.  
  
" I know she doesn't like to let any one touch her, she's been through some tough times and she has adapted to the world she grew up with, and now she hasn't been able to change. On the other hand she has not let any one touch her in a while, her skin is as hot as the springs in the south and her eyes hold the deepest, darkest, and most deadly secrets that any one could ever hold within themselves." Yuri seemed to open a whole new door to the situation, but then also closed the door they came from.  
  
" Ok, I can understand that I guess" Van thought, even though it confused him a little.   
  
There was an outstanding silence between the spirit and the young king. But the thoughts were racing like speeding bullets through the midnight air.  
  
" So are you ready to see the rest of Hope's past?" Yuri asked.  
  
" Sure, I would like to see why she's so distant with every one. " Van was just siting there thinking that he wanted to know more about this girl but he also wanted to know why she knew Hitomi, and how she ended up meeting her.  
  
" All right, well you know about her brother now, and I think that's where we left off from." Yuri said waving her hand over the blackness of the space.   
  
" I think so too, so that's where we should start since its where we can remember last." Van suggested.  
  
" Ok, that's where we shall begin our journey." She said while the colors fused together to create a whirl of colorful beings and to shape a picture only to be found in a child's mind.  
  
The colors started to take forms of people and of other living things. Van sat and watched as everything started to take on the role of motion and the every day things in life.  
  
Van saw a glimpse of silver lining race around the corner, but he wasn't sure, so he followed the shining color. As soon as the shiny silver wave of hair stopped he knew who it was, it was Hope. He seen she was walking towards a building and he looked around and noticed that the spirit of her mother was no where to be seen. So Van pursued her as she walked around corners as if making it hard to trail her steps. Van also noticed as well as all the other visions or signs he has been in every one else couldn't see him, and the odd time the person your watching can see you. He watched as Hope picked up her heavy bag and put it on the desk in the back corner and seen her shrink in the desk with her dark clothing.  
  
The teacher started to talk and Hope didn't really seem to be paying much attention. She seemed more preoccupied with the wind that pushed against the window. As the class dragged on the wind grew stronger and hope lost a little more concentration in the teacher. Before the class ended Van walked up beside Hope and watched her from close up and noticed something different with her expression than before. She looked as if she had seen the most horrible thing right at that moment. Van traced her eye direction and didn't doubt it come from the window, but what Van seen disturbed him also. He seen blood, black blood slowly oozing down the window. Van knew this must be a sign and a signal to Hope that something is going to happen and with the blood, he took it as death...  
  
Hope heard the bell ring and started to pack up her stuff, trying to avoid making eye contact with every one, she kept her head down and watched her shoes hit different tiles on the floor.  
  
Hope walked with speed in her step, and panic in her heart, and she tried not to seem to nervous but it wasn't working. Every one that pasted her looked at her as if she was the walking dead. Van felt bad for her, since she was having a bad day the world seem to shut her out.  
  
She stopped at a locker but it didn't look as if she had any intention of opening it. It looked as if she was waiting there for some one or something. Just as Van thought this his question was answered, a girl with pitch black hair walked up and seen the look on her friends face.  
  
" Hope, what's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
" I seen the blood again like all the there times." Hope said trying to tell her friend without bursting into tears, trying to be strong.  
  
" The vision you got before your dad died and your brother?" Alex wondered, knowing it was the same.  
  
" Yes," Hope stared at the floor, ready to let the emotions take over her body.   
  
" Well lets get you home, I'm sure everything going to be all right." Alex assured her friend.  
  
" All right." Hope walked along side her dark haired friend.  
  
The two walked home, Hope looked rather worried, but her friend did all she could to keep her mind off the scene in class.  
  
As they were walking Hope felt like a large weight was put on top of her and was crushing down until her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. She started to breathe heavily and started to slow down her pace.  
  
" Are you all right, you don't look so hot?" Alex slowed down and touched her shoulder.  
  
" No, something's wrong, but I don't know what." Just as Hope said that, it started to rain, but it was coming down hard.  
  
" For June 15th the rain is coming down hard." Alex commented as her and Hope ran for cover.   
  
They found a small spot underneath a playground climber that some what represented a circus tent.  
  
" So what all did you get for your 12th birthday?" Alex asked, wanting to get Hope's mind off of everything.  
  
Van watched the worried look on Hopes face get worse and worse and he had a feeling some one in her life wasn't going to be there long.  
  
While Hope and Alex waited for the rain to let up Hope's cell phone rang. The number showed it was hope's mother.  
  
" Hey mom, what's up?" Hope asked, now knowing her mom was all right for the moment.  
  
" Hey honey, I just wanted to tell you some thing," Yuri's voice was heard from the other line.  
  
" Ok, what is it mom?" Hope was slightly disturbed by the tone of her voice.  
  
" I Just wanted to tell you that I don't want you to come home," Yuri started to cry.  
  
" Why mom, why wouldn't you want me to come home?" Hope now knew something wasn't right and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
" What's wrong Hope?" Alex asked once again.  
  
" Sweety, I love you with all my heart, I know Im the only family you have left but i might have to leave you, and I would do anything to protect you, so please don't come home go to Alex's house or something. Before Hope could protest she heard a odd voice on the other end of the line. Hope knew that the voice wasn't some one at there house so she decided to stay quiet. The man talked to her mother, but something rubbed her the wrong way about his voice and then it hit her, the man that shot her dad..........  
  
She sat there and listened to the mad order her mother around, but before anything else would happen she heard a ear piercing scream and the line went dead.  
  
Hope stood there motionless, weighted down by fear. Her mind was flying every where and she didn't know what to do. She stood there not thinking as the world stopped in front of her eyes. As her mind started to function she dropped her cell phone, it shattered into more than 6 pieces. Alex didn't know what was happening she hasn't seen Hope act like this for a long time and now she didn't know what to do.   
  
Before Alex could do anything Hope started out in a sprint and ran towards her house, by then Hope had let a river of salty tears flow down her face.  
  
Hope had finally reached her house but was scared to enter, afraid of what she might find. She took a moment to breath and to reduce her shaking to a minimum. Hope raised her small hand to the door knob, finding it hard to grasp since her hand grew clammy with fear. She turned the knob and opened the door. When she walked passed the door the sent of the blood hit her nose. Her heart began to race and her thoughts invaded her concentration. Hope searched the house and found her mother, tears sprung to her eyes as she laid her eyes on her mothers bleeding body...   
Authors Note:  
  
here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Also I hope you R&R cuz im hoping that I can reach my goal of 100 reviews. So please tell me what you think of my fic so far. Well I'll try and update again soon.  
  
Later days 


	15. And then there was one

The Sorrows from Within  
  
She sat there and listened to the man order her mother around, but before anything else would happen she heard a ear piercing scream and the line went dead.  
  
Hope stood there motionless, weighted down by fear. Her mind was flying every where and she didn't know what to do. She stood there not thinking as the world stopped in front of her eyes. As her mind started to function she dropped her cell phone, it shattered into more than 6 pieces. Alex didn't know what was happening she hasn't seen Hope act like this for a long time and now she didn't know what to do.   
  
Before Alex could do anything Hope started out in a sprint and ran towards her house, by then Hope had let a river of salty tears flow down her face.  
  
Hope had finally reached her house but was scared to enter, afraid of what she might find. She took a moment to breath and to reduce her shaking to a minimum. Hope raised her small hand to the door knob, finding it hard to grasp since her hand grew clammy with fear. She turned the knob and opened the door. When she walked passed the frame, the sent of the blood hit her nose. Her heart began to race and her thoughts invaded her concentration. Hope searched the house and found her mother, tears sprung to her eyes as she laid her eyes on her mothers bleeding body...   
  
Chapter 15: And then there was one...  
  
Van stood there and watched as Hope stood there trailing her eyes over the blood and her once lively mother. He wanted to reach over and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
" I know your there" Hope said into the flat air.  
  
Van didn't think she was talking to him, but in reality she was.  
  
" Why won't you talk to me, you've been following me around all day, and now when I talk to you, you don't respond." Hope said turning towards Van, her voice was filled with anger and sadness.  
  
" I didn't think you could see me," Van started, not wanting to say anything that would change the scene.  
  
Before Van could say anything to the grieving girl he was pulled from that world and brought back to the darkness from which he started from.  
  
" So now you know what my fate was, and why I couldn't just come and see her. She was 12, and it was June 15th, as you can see it was raining." Yuri said as she changed the scenery to a lovely meadow.  
  
" Yes I see why, but I still don't know why she seemed so calm compared to what others would have acted like in her situation." Van wondered now that he had time to think upon the situation. Also he thought about each loss she had endeavored they all had something in common but Van couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
" She had become so used to having family leave her that she couldn't grieve like every one else, surely you would understand Lord Van." Yuri lighted her voice.  
  
" I know what it's like to loose your family and I certainly understand what she's going through, but she is taking it a lot differently than I did." Van said now thinking on what Yuri was getting at, he didn't know what she wanted him to do.  
  
" I can read your thoughts you know, and I know you want me to explain what purpose I want you to carry out." Yuri smiled on how Van reacted to her comment, he looked as if he was ready to fall over from shock.  
  
'She's like Hitomi in a way, I wonder if her daughter is the same way.' Van thought totally forgetting what Yuri had just informed him about.  
  
Yuri chuckled, knowing what kind of thoughts ran through this young kings head.  
  
" Im not entirely sure what the higher powers have in store for my daughter, but I know this. I need you to look our for her, get as close as she will let you, but don't push. Also I need you to make sure she makes it through this war, cause if she doesn't, your world is doomed into eternal slumber. There is still much to see behind Hope, would you like to continue?" Yuri wanted to show as much history as she could without exhausting the king.  
  
Van noticed that Yuri had at least shed one tear for each moment she had shown Van, but this moment didn't get any weeping.  
  
" Yes, please continue." Van motioned for her to proceed.  
  
The scenery changed once again into the school, and similar to the last visit Van had seen Hope. But unlike last time, Hope seemed even more mysterious, and depressed. She wore everything black, but her face seemed pale and tired of being in the same position.  
  
Hope walked as if she was constantly being followed, and tried to not talk to any one. Van was hurt when he seen how cut off from the world she had made herself, but he knew that it was one way of dealing with it, and he knew from experience.   
  
As he followed her he seen the girl that was with her that day when her mother was killed. Van knew the time has passed a little bit from the last point, Hope looked older and shone with maturity. As Van's vision was between Hope and Alex, he noticed Hope tried not to regard her friend.  
  
" Hope, Hope wait up!" Alex yelled not knowing what has gotten into her friend.  
  
" Oh, Hey Alex," Hope's voice stayed at a monotone.  
  
" Hope how come you haven't talk to me in nearly a week, I never get to see you any more, sure your in class but you seem to sink into the desk or make yourself seem invisible." Alex showed deep concern for her friend knowing not to push or pry on a subject but wanting to so badly.   
  
" You know what Alex I heard a quote that seem so interesting to me, want to hear it?" Hope asked still not lifting her voice to another tone.  
  
" All right, lets hear it, at least your talking." Alex tried to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to help.  
  
" In life you only see one side, the rest lies in the shadows." Hope said not changing her gaze from a tree in the far distance.  
  
" Wow that's beautiful, but mysterious and so mellow dramatic." Alex said putting a smile on her face, having a hint on what was bothering her friend.  
  
" Would you like to hear another one, I think this is one of the things I like is the famous words of someone who has lived life and has died." Hope stated, Alex couldn't believe what was coming out of her friend mouth, the once happy go lucky girl she knew was gone and never coming back.  
  
" Well if you want to tell me some I'll listen." Alex said just wanting to hear her friends soft gentle voice speak without shuddering and without stopping and wondering if there was some one there, watching.  
  
" Two forces battle and become one but all shall parish." Hope spoke the words of sadness and they seemed to roll smoothly off her now bitter tongue.  
  
" These are all interesting Hope but why the sudden interest in the sad things?" Alex wanted to know where her old friend had gone, not wanting to lose the person she started to grow up with.  
  
" Im not sure just stuck into my mind I guess." Hope seemed to be in a deep trance, under a spell or something cause she wasn't herself, but who would be after the thing she has had to endure.  
  
" Who wrote those quotes, I've never heard of them?" Alex wanted to know what her friend has been reading and what other things were these writers filling her head with.  
  
" I did." hope said changing her tone just a slight bit showing that these questions were a little irritating.  
  
Van listened to the things Hope wrote and one stuck out in his mind the last one that had left her secretly trembling lips. Van knew he had heard it before and wanted to know what it could mean.  
  
" I see your troubled, what is wrong, are you tired?" Yuri asked the deep thinking royal.  
  
" I heard something that troubled me," Van was about to explain but Yuri interrupted him.  
  
" Yes I know, the quotes, right?" Yuri wanted to double check before she wasted any breath.  
  
" Yes," Van said knowing that Yuri knew what they meant.  
  
" Well Milord I will leave you tonight, when you wake up you will be able to study what these mean to the world of Geae, good night and don't forget what you have seen, I will return tomorrow night." Yuri's voice seem to drift away like the sand through an hour glass.  
  
Van could feel himself being shaken and let his eyes flutter open. All he seen was deep red eyes staring back at him.  
  
" Yes what is it?" Van said wanting to seem annoyed.  
  
" Well Milord, you told me I should wake you up next time you seem to be having a night mare, so I followed your directions." Hope looked like she was concerned, but Van got the feeling it was false.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Here's another chapter. I hope you like it, its short but I've had a lot to think about while I was writing and it threw off my concentration. Well R&R and tell me what you think of the chapters I have written for you so far and any suggestions for up coming chapters. Thanz for reading,  
  
Later days. 


	16. There was one, yet to her she was alone

The Sorrows from Within  
  
" Yes I know, the quotes, right?" Yuri wanted to double check before she wasted any breath.  
  
" Yes," Van said knowing that Yuri knew what they meant.  
  
" Well Milord I will leave you tonight, when you wake up you will be able to study what these mean to the world of Geae, good night and don't forget what you have seen, I will return tomorrow night." Yuri's voice seem to drift away like the sand through an hour glass.  
  
Van could feel himself being shaken and let his eyes flutter open. All he seen was deep red eyes staring back at him.  
  
" Yes what is it?" Van said wanting to seem annoyed.  
  
" Well Milord, you told me I should wake you up next time you seem to be having a night mare, so I followed your directions." Hope looked like she was concerned, but Van got the feeling it was false.  
  
Authors Note: here's another chapter, and I hope I've made this story interesting enough for you all. I know there are very talented writers on this site and I know im not one of them but I try. These stories are based on some stuff that is fiction but some things that are in reality.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Escaflowne even though I dreamed I did. I only own the ideas I write and the odd things you read. LOL, well please R*R and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 16: There was one, yet to her she was alone.  
  
Van sat there and thought about what all he had seen the previous vision. He bolted up and pondered where he had heard the quote Hope had spoke of.  
  
" Hope," Van started.  
  
" Yes," Hope felt a tension in the air and she wanted to know how to get rid of it.  
  
" Do you write anything?" Van asked knowing Hope's mom said not to push.  
  
" I have, but I do not care to recollect it." Hope walked towards her bed and started to fold up the blankets.  
  
" Well what types of things did you write?" Van tried to get something out of her.  
  
" I...umm... wrote quotes and other small little things that usually didn't make sense to the average person.  
  
" I see, well if you ever want to share any with me feel free to let me know." Van changed his attitude from annoyed to supportive.  
  
" all right" was all Hope could think of saying, but her thoughts rang pretty loud through her ears.  
  
' I swear every day he gets more sleep he knows a little more about me, and he keeps wanting to know more and more and I can't let anything through.' Hope didn't have any idea about the midnight visits the young noble has received.  
  
Before Hope or Van could say anything more to each other Van decided to see what her quotes meant.  
  
Van walked down numerous corridors and a couple of doorways until he came upon the grand library full of old ancient books that smelt as if they haven't been opened in over a hundred years and the dust collection was the highest. Just as Van entered the superb library he remembered he didn't gave Hope any directions or options to go by. He called for the young Robin to take care of her.  
  
" Yes M'lord, you called?" robin stood tall in front of his country's leader.  
  
" Yes, I wanted you to take care of our new guest and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Van ordered in a soft and faint tone.  
  
" As you wish, but are you sure you don't want an older more experienced person to help her?" Robin asked, being more cautious, but not wanting something to happen to the ravishing silver haired girl.  
  
" Why would I want some one else, you two seemed to hit it off real well yesturday." Van asked knowing something was up.  
  
" Im not sure just something bad happened to her and I thought maybe you would want some one with more experience." Robin tried to explain not knowing what Hope wanted known or not.  
  
" What happened?" Van didn't know something really serious happened that had this boy so scared for some ones safety.   
  
" I don't know, she touched a flower and her eyes closed, and then she started to breathe erratic and she murmured some stuff. Im not sure what she said, but after that she fell down and that's when I ran for the healer." Robin tried to say without getting to emotional.  
  
Van thought on this.  
  
' Could this be a type of vision that you can get, it sounds like the ones Hitomi used to get.'  
  
" M'lord?" Robin wanted to know if Van was ok.  
  
" Yes, whats wrong?" Van didn't realize he had zoned out for at least 5 minutes without giving specific orders to Robin.  
  
" Are you all right you seem like you have a lot on your mind." Robin showed he had knowledge and compassion beyond his years.  
  
" Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine, I do just have a lot on my mind." Van tried to calm the boy down.  
  
" Ok, but please inform me if you would like me to do anything else?" Robin implied.  
  
" Thank you again." Van said to the retreating young man.  
  
Van sat and contemplated over the matter of Hope and her so called vision. Van didn't know what to think and he wanted to know what she saw, cause if it was anything like Hitomi's visions they were usually never wrong and always linked to their world.   
  
Well Van couldn't come up with anything and he now focused his mind on finding out what those quotes meant and if they could lead him to what the vision was.   
  
~* With Hope*~  
  
Hope didn't know what Van was up to that morning and wasn't about to ask. He had been so kind to have let her stay in his perfect kingdom, and not ask her about her past. Well she knew he wanted to know but she didn't know if she could trust him enough to tell him. Her thoughts were interupted with a delicate knock at the door.  
  
" Who is it?" Hope instantly put up her guard.  
  
" Umm.. M'lady, its Robin, would I be able to come in?' Robins voice seemed so merciful and innocent.  
  
" Sure come in," Hope said knowing that this boy was harmless and caring all at the same time.  
  
The door opened a slight crack and the small boy squeezed through.  
  
" What can I do for you Robin?" Hope asked wanting to seem as nice and normal as she possibly could.  
  
" Oh nothing, the question is what can I do for you? A bright smile protruded through the gloomy fictionalized happiness.  
  
" Im fine, I don't need anything." hope smiled, but her forgery shone through her teeth  
  
" Ok well im supposed to stay with you today, so if you need anything please by all means speak up." Robins truthfulness made him glow.  
  
Hope sat there not knowing what they were going to do that whole day, and hoped that she could keep her act up around him. The only person that Hope felt she couldn't lie to was... Van. He seemed to have a bond with her that no one was able to have with her in a while and now she had to lie to him. Although she did lie to him the guilt ate away at her thoughts and she felt so bad for it.  
  
She had hoped that Robin would take a turn and she could have some time alone to herself but unfortunately it was like he had super glued himself to her arm. Hope knew he only meant well but she needed time to stretch her mind and get some air without passing out.  
  
The last time she had spent time with Robin was when she first had found out her power, and now that she had learned o take control of it a little bit she had been having to think so hard as to not burn anything.  
  
" Would you like to see the gardens again, you didn't really get a good look at them the last time i was with you." Robin politily as he could without trying to bring up the previous time he had seen her.  
  
" Sure, it is a lovely day," Hope let a smile shine out, only one, but it quickly faded. She felt that the only one that has been totally truthful to her was Robin so she decided she would only let her happiness come out towards him... for now.   
  
Here's another short chapter, this wasn't a very interesting chapter but it sort of sets it up for the next one and Im going to promise that the next chapter is going to be much more interesting and that no mater how long it takes me I'll make it long and fill of detail. Well thankz for reading and don't forget to R&R and help me reach my goal of 100 reviews.  
  
Bye bye for now  
  
Later days 


	17. Not again

The Sorrows from Within  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Im making Hope 16 on Geae. Don't worry I will make it work. Well please R&R and help me reach my 100 review goal and im already at 75 so im getting there...... Also Im running out of ideas to add up to the rather large surprise ending. If you have any suggestions please let me know so I can include your ideas. Then with your help i can come to the ending quicker than what its going now.  
  
~* review from last chapter*~  
  
She had hoped that Robin would take a turn and she could have some time alone to herself but unfortunately it was like he had super glued himself to her arm. Hope knew he only meant well but she needed time to stretch her mind and get some air without passing out.  
  
The last time she had spent time with Robin was when she first had found out her power, and now that she had learned to take control of it a little bit she had been having to think so hard as to not burn anything.  
  
" Would you like to see the gardens again, you didn't really get a good look at them the last time I was with you." Robin politely as he could without trying to bring up the previous time he had seen her.  
  
" Sure, it is a lovely day," Hope let a smile shine out, only one, but it quickly faded. She felt that the only one that has been totally truthful to her was Robin so she decided she would only let her happiness come out towards him... for now.  
  
~* ON with the Story*~  
  
Chapter 17: Not again!  
  
Hope and Robin walked around the large valley which the huge green bush fence seemed to shut everything out, shut out the sound and motion.  
  
Neither one talked they just walked in silence which made the stillness even more disturbing.   
  
" Ummm... Miss... did the healer tell you why you passed out in the garden last time?" Robin's concern shone like the sun waking up in the morning.  
  
" No he just thought I over worked myself or something, to tell you the truth I wasn't really paying attention." Hope Smiled, a true simple smile.  
  
"Ok," Robin let out a laugh.  
  
They took a seat by a small open area, and a small field of flowers. Hope had asked about Robin's family and why he had been working for Lord Van. Robin told her everything that she had asked about and then she let him know a little bit about her, but not enough to let anything slip.  
  
Hope was using a lot of her energy just making sure she didn't burst anything into flames. Through the whole conversation Hope had been thinking of other things. She hadn't been able to see through the fogs of her troubles. The though od fitting in here was the main one, she didn't want to tell any one her past, but to her it would eat away at her very soul, but she would be strong.  
  
" Miss Hope, if you had a secret would you trust me enough to tell me?" Robin barely spoke above a whisper.  
  
" I think I would, but I guess it depends on the secret." Hope said trying to change the subject with a smile.  
  
" All right, cause I think i would tell you if I had a secret" Robin said wanting to get a trusting affect.  
  
Hope was moved by what Robin had said. He would have trusted her with his deepest secrets and she wasn't willing to let out anything. By then she had decided she would tell him some time, but she wanted to get to know him more.  
  
" How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Hope asked wanting to keep it simple and not complicate anything.  
  
' Im going to be 17 in the next rotation," Robin said proudly, holding his head up high. " how old might you be, if you don't mind me asking?" Robin wondered.  
  
" Im 16, a year younger than you." Hope smiled.  
  
" I would have thought you were older than that." Robin had a look on his face that seemed he was in deep thought.  
  
" And why is that?" Hope wondered why he had thought her age was something that it wasn't.  
  
~* With Van*~  
  
" Van how can you trust her so much as to leave her with a mere child?" Allen asked while hastily trying to keep up with the king.  
  
" For one thing Sir Allen Robin isn't a mere child, he is only 2 years younger than me, and he is an excellent swordsman. Also she has no way to escape from here." Van said trying to get Allen to conveniently change the subject.  
  
" How do you know that? You don't know if she has had the most powerful trainer training her."Allen had a tone of concern, yet it held a hiss of warning.  
  
" Allen I have my sources, and if you don't trust them then fine, but I know what im doing." Van turned a sharp corner in hopes to loose the legendary knight, but his hopes failed.  
  
" But why are you so sure of these sources, how well do they know her, and why are you keeping her so close, the only person you kept this close before was... Hitomi." Allen's words hit Van like the ocean hitting the jagged rocks of the coast. As soon as the words left Allen's mouth he instantly regretted uttering that name. It had been 3 long years since Hitomi had stepped on there dying planet and she picked it up in her gentle grasp and saved it from the destined fate.  
  
" The reason Im holding on to her, if you must know, is that she knew Hitomi and she knew her after she came to Geae." Vans head bowed and bobbed in sorrow.  
  
" What? She knew Hitomi, why didn't she say that sooner?" Allen was taken away by shock totally forgetting he was just warning his friend that she was a danger.  
  
" because she didn't know we knew her, until she had a vision, and I was pulled into it." Van said looking up, not looking at Allen but passed him.  
  
" What a vision? What was it about? Was it bad?" Allen threw questions like Van was about to fall over dead and take the answers to his grave.  
  
" Shhh......" Van hushed his old friend, thinking that he should have noticed this before the young king.  
  
Allen instantly suppressed his voice, knowing to listen for any sort of noise. A small creak in the floor shouted it way through the stillness of the long hall ways. Both knight and king drew there swords and ran like the wind towards the area of the noise.   
  
As soon as the two turned the corner there swords were instantly locked in one on one combat.  
  
" Dilandau," Van spat, his voice spread venom through his thoughts.  
  
" My dear Van, is this how your kingdom treats their guests?" Dilandau's sarcasm ran chills up the spins of the Allies.  
  
~* Out in the peaceful garden*~  
  
" Well your physical features tell me that your still pretty young, but your eyes hold a deep past within them. The darkness of the center says that your soul has been around the circle of life more than once." Robins words touched Hope's heart unlike anything before.   
  
" You can tell that all by looking at my eyes?" Hope wondered how he could have thought about this.  
  
" Yes, its been taught through each of the generations of my family, to read the eyes of strangers." Robin showed a little pigment in his cheeks.  
  
" That's really neat, do you think you can teach me a little bit about it, it would be a experience I would cherish in this world forever." Hope said sincerely to the boy, now knowing that he was older than her.  
  
" Maybe, im not sure I would have to clear it up with my family first, it is a family trait." Robin was unsure, he wanted to tell her so much but he knew he could not, it would give him away.  
  
Authors Note :  
  
Here's another short chapter, this was a more interesting chapter but it sort of sets it up for the next one and Im going to promise that the next chapter is going to be much more interesting and that no matter how long it takes me I'll make it longer and full of detail. Well thankz for reading and don't forget to R&R and help me reach my goal of 100 reviews.  
  
Bye bye for now  
  
Later days 


	18. troubles that keep coming back

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~New chapter~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Thanz to the people who reviewed my last chapter, its getting me one step closer to my main goal. I hope that the last chapter was a little more interesting, and a little more eventful than before. But please R&R and let me know what you think, and help me get one more step closer to my goal of 100 hundred reviews.   
  
~* review from last chapter*~  
  
" Well your physical features tell me that your still pretty young, but your eyes hold a deep past within them. The darkness of the center says that your soul has been around the circle of life more than once." Robins words touched Hope's heart unlike anything before.   
  
" You can tell that all by looking at my eyes?" Hope wondered how he could have thought about this.  
  
" Yes, its been taught through each of the generations of my family, to read the eyes of strangers." Robin showed a little pigment in his cheeks.  
  
" That's really neat, do you think you can teach me a little bit about it, it would be a experience I would cherish in this world forever." Hope said sincerely to the boy, now knowing that he was older than her.  
  
" Maybe, im not sure I would have to clear it up with my family first, it is a family trait." Robin was unsure, he wanted to tell her so much but he knew he could not, it would give him away.  
  
~* On with the chapter*~  
  
Chapter 18: troubles that keep coming back.  
  
Hope and Robin had no idea of the combat that was happening in the castle all that they were concerning themselves were learning about each other. As they talked they became good friends and very close for how long they knew each other. As Robin was telling her the past of Geae hope looked over her body, she was wearing all black, but unlike her last outfit this one wasn't ripped or torn. But then she looked at her arms and legs, seeing how badly she was still hurt. The small wounds on her arms and legs were almost gone, and she was glad for that. On the other hand, she could still feel the the wound on her shoulder and the wounds on her stomach were still there and she should still be careful not to open them again.   
  
As Hope had lost concentration on Robin and the task at had she had lost control of her newfound power and the grass had lit on fire. She didn't even notice, as she sat there surrounded by the ring of fiery death. She looked up and seen Robins face, but it didn't look like the concerned Robin she knew before, his face held a enjoyment, and pleasure out of the fire that slowly closed in on her. Hope had no idea what was going on, he had been such a nice guy and now he shows a desire for her death. Her oxygen was running out and she just couldn't keep her eyes off of Robin, but as she stared she heard plenty of voices, but no bodies to go with them.   
  
" HOPE!!!!" She heard a formilliar voice, and then it came to mind that it was Robin, but when she was looking at him his mouth didn't move.  
  
Then a mystical, soft voice descended upon her ears.  
  
" Hope, do not be afraid of the blaze, it will not hurt you. You are the controller of this power and as such you will not be harmed. However be warned, any living thing that strikes your fingertips without you having that control, they will undergo the pain and suffering that you once did." following the message, a light breeze blew from behind Hope and the fire extinguished.   
  
After the fire went out Hope felt a slight tingle on her eyes, and then she realized, she just had a vision. A vision to tell her things that she would not figure out among the people and things she was around now.  
  
She opened her eyes, all she could see was the slowly passing clouds and the single flower that dangled over her face. Hope sat up and the first thing she noticed was the black ring that circled her, the ring of death.   
  
Hope had remembered something from her family's spiritual teachings. That the snowflake was a guide and showed guidance. The rain showed great sorrow or remembrance, the fire showed great anger to come, and the black ring shows eternal fate, and infinite pain.  
  
The ring didn't make sense to her, she had suffered all her life and now the spirits are telling her she will have pain strung through her life until her last breath escapes her lips.  
  
As she sat there she caught a glimmer of color pass the corner of her eye, and she turned. All she seen was about 5 people running towards her in panic. But only a couple of them looked formilliar to her. One was the young king of Fanelia, the other was the knight that held no trust within her, One was the boy robin that was only moments ago haunting her beneath closed eyes, the others she did not recognize.   
  
As the five reached her, she had gotten up and brushed herself off. To there amazement she had begun to stretch every muscle she had to make sure it was intact.  
  
" Hope, what happened?" Van asked, tracing the black ash ring with his cold brown eyes.  
  
" Im not sure, one minute im sitting here talking to Robin and then the next minute im surrounded by fire." Hope whispered softly, trying to cover up the fact that she started the fire.  
  
Before any one could say anything Hope was getting hit with anything vision, but this time instead of it telling the future to her, it was telling what had already happened  
  
She seen the small battle that had just commenced, it was against Dilandau and Van. Hope couldn't see what was happening with the blonde knight, but at that moment she didn't care. The fought and fought and at one point it looked like Dilandau was going to win. However The blonde knight took a cheap shot and knocked Dilandau unconscious. They dragged the silver hair general down to the rarely used dungeon and locked him up until they knew what to do with him.  
  
~* Van's view of hope*~  
  
Just after Hope had shared her side of the story with them everything went quiet. Van turned and seen Hopes body fall limp to the ground, but as Van stepped forward towards the frail girl the ring that once was just ash caught a flame and an instant barrier was between the group and the lone broken girl.  
  
" Go get some water, and hurry, before the fire gets to close to her" Van yelled. As he did this Allen observed his friend. And he seen the concern in the young kings eyes that once matched the concern for a young maiden from the mystic moon.  
  
~* Back with Hope*~  
  
She just stood there and watched the king and the knight stare at the general like he was some guinea pig that was there to entertain. Then there was a yelling voice coming from the hall ways above and it caught their attention. The young Robin slid down the remainder of the stone stairs and looked dead into the kings eyes.  
  
" There's something wrong with Hope M'lord," Robin now showed the distress, and concern that she had not seen in her vision.  
  
After she seen Robin her thoughts started to fuse together, she didn't know what to think, in her vision Robin was a blood craving lunatic, but in this vision of the past he was a caring, gentle youth.  
  
She just didn't know what to believe any more..................  
  
To be continued...................  
  
Authors note:  
  
I hope that this chapter was semi-interesting. I tried to make it have a little bit more of a twist so that the story has a little bit more to fall back on.. Please R&R and let me know what you think and if there's anything you think I should add, or anything i should clear up... Please help me hit my goal of 100 reviews. Thanz..  
  
later days 


	19. mind beyond body

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* NEW CHAPTER*~  
  
~* Review from last chapter*~  
  
She just stood there and watched the king and the knight stare at the general like he was some guinea pig that was there to entertain. Then there was a yelling voice coming from the hall ways above and it caught their attention. The young Robin slid down the remainder of the stone stairs and looked dead into the kings eyes.  
  
" There's something wrong with Hope M'lord," Robin now showed the distress, and concern that she had not seen in her vision.  
  
After she seen Robin her thoughts started to fuse together, she didn't know what to think, in her vision Robin was a blood craving lunatic, but in this vision of the past he was a caring, gentle youth.  
  
She just didn't know what to believe any more..................  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thanz to the people who reviewed my last chapter, its getting me one step closer to my main goal. I hope that the last chapter was a little more interesting, and a little more eventful than before. But please R&R and let me know what you think, and help me get one more step closer to my goal of 100 hundred reviews.   
  
~* On with the story*~  
  
Chapter 19: mind beyond body....  
  
Time passed as if tomorrow would never see the light of day. Hope didn't know what was going on, her eyes were open yet she couldn't see anything. Her mouth moved but she didn't utter a sound. The level of her fear rose and she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if this was a vision or if it was another world. Her thoughts started to move from where she was to her friends and her family that dearly loved her. However her thought stopped and stayed on the one person who knew how she felt and how she would be feeling right now. The one person she had counted on after her last accident ...Hitomi...  
  
The deeper the thoughts became the harder she wished that she could just talk to Hitomi. At one point her thoughts started to sound like she was speaking them, and it sounded like it was echoing in the distance. All of a sudden some color came in the distance and a person became visible and Hope was pleading with her mind to make it Hitomi, she was the only person she needed right now.  
  
The colors became clearer and clearer as if a frost covered glass had warmed up and turn crystal clear. As tears flowed down her delicate, soft features, the picture came to be Hitomi.  
  
" Hope?" Hitomi asked, trying not to startle the girl or not to shock herself.  
  
" Hitomi.....is that you?" Hope wanted to know if her wish had come true, if her friend was standing right in front of her.  
  
" Yeah, its me, What are you doing here in the dream realm?" Hitomi wondered how her friend was able to come to this realm.  
  
" I don't know, I was with Van and Robin, and this blonde knight that doesn't trust me at all." Hope tried to explain what was going on but stopped since the look on Hitomi's face had changed from happiness to sadness and surprise.  
  
" Who did you say?" Hitomi said, half in a shout just wanting to make sure she heard her right.  
  
" Van, Robin, and I think his name was Allen" Hope said not thinking what Hitomi was thinking of.  
  
" Oh my god, I can't believe you know about Van"Hitomi was on the verge of tears, and her eyes lit up like a falling star, but wouldn't let her dear friend Hope worry about her.  
  
" Yes, I knew about him from a vision." Hope said, not thinking on what she was saying, not knowing if she should tell her or not.   
  
" A vision...... what do you mean a vision?" Hitomi didn't think any one else could have visions.  
  
" I know you had visions, and there just like yours. However there are things, and people I don't know if I should trust." The silver haired girl spoke in a whisper.  
  
" Well why don't you start and tell me who you feel you can trust, and who you don't." Hitomi suggested, her voice soothing, nurturing, and just plain trustworthy.  
  
" Alright,"Hope said raising her voice a little so that Hitomi could hear what she had to say.  
  
Hope started to tell her story and tell who she trusted and who she felt was her enemy. Hitomi couldn't believe what she was hearing, her young friend and patient was standing in front of her telling her that she was on the world that Hitomi missed so much.  
  
Hope had said a lot to her dear friend, but the main concern of her conversation was who she should trust. She listed who she could and couldn't trust and Hitomi read them off in her head.  
  
" So you can't trust Allen, Folken, and then there is Dilandau that you think you can trust him, but then there is a certain factor that makes you think that you can't." Hitomi wanted to know if this was right....  
  
"Yes that's correct...." Hope knowing that her friend understood.  
  
" And you feel you can trust, Van, and this kid named Robin." Hitomi was trying to figure out how this all worked out.  
  
" Uh huh," Hope whispered, as her voice seemed to echo through the empty space.  
  
" All right, Well I know I can speak for Van and you can trust him, Allen you can trust just he hasn't gotten to know you yet. However Dilandau isn't one to be trusted, He is a killer and a unearthly pyro, that will burn anything in his path," Hitomi spoke with confidence in what she was talking about.  
  
" Ok, but what about Folken and Robin?" Hope didn't forget to ask about them because she wanted her friends opinion on who she could trust.  
  
" Well with Folken was he with Van, or was he with Zibach?" Hitomi needed the little details that could ring her decision of her advise to change.  
  
" Well he was around Dilandau and then he wanted me to join a group called, umm.... I think it was the dragon slayers. " Hope tried to recall what the offer they had given her.  
  
" Oh yes, the great dragon slayers. I guess Folken is back with Zibach. Well then think wisely before you trust what he says, you can truly tell if you can trust him by the look in his eyes. Now about this Robin, i've never met him so im not sure what to think about him, im sorry I don't know what to tell you about him, but I have one thing. The main thing to rely on when trying to trust someone, is to follow your heart, remain true to what your intuition tells you." Hitomi said, trying to help out her friend with a little enlightenment.  
  
" Thank you Hitomi, for everything." Hope's mind wandered towards parts of her life she would rather forget, but would never be able to rid herself of the pain it caused her.  
  
After that topic was talked about, the place both great friends stood froze silent, nothing moved, nothing spoke, just silence. Hope took this time to reflect on what had recently begun to arise in this new state in time. Although many things have occurred, and many people were involved, the main thing that stuck out in her memory is the vision with Robin, with his revolting grin.  
  
" Good bye Hope and I wish to you good luck and everything work out on Gaea," Hitomi whispered along the sudden breeze the hit Hope's face softly.  
  
" Wait, No, I can't do this by myself!" Hope screamed into the darkness...  
  
" Your not alone Hope, you have everyone on Gaea to help you, because now I know your purpose. Just remember, only follow your heart." Hitomi voice disappeared into the long distant darkness.  
  
" Please, don't leave me alone, not again..." Hope's words were matched with one sorrowful tear, one filled with so much feeling it could crush the human soul.  
  
~*Author's Note*~  
  
  
  
Here's another chapter, I hope this chapter brings a little more twist and a little more plot to follow........... Please let me know what you think.... and help me get to my goal of 100 reviews.... im already at 82 and Im almost there. Thanz for readin and I hope you keep on readin cuz there are plenty of surprizes to come.  
  
Later days....... 


	20. trapped in your own prison

The sorrows from within  
  
~* New chapter*~  
  
~* review from last chapter*~  
  
" Good bye Hope and I wish to you good luck and everything work out on Gaea," Hitomi whispered along the sudden breeze the hit Hope's face softly.  
  
" Wait, No, I can't do this by myself!" Hope screamed into the darkness...  
  
" Your not alone Hope, you have everyone on Gaea to help you, because now I know your purpose. Just remember, only follow your heart." Hitomi voice disappeared into the long distant darkness.  
  
" Please, don't leave me alone, not again..." Hope's words were matched with one sorrowful tear, one filled with so much feeling it could crush the human soul.  
  
~*On with the next chapter*~  
  
Chapter 20: Trapped in your own prision.  
  
As hitomi's voice faded into the darkness, two small tears where slowly shed by the child that trembled in the corners of her mind. Hope couldn't shed any more tears, she wouldn't, she had to prove to the world that she could be strong and handle what ever life throws her way.  
  
" Why am I so weak?" Hope asked herself, knowing the answer but still asking the question, hoping for an answer from some one else. " Why must everyone one I get close to leave me alone in the darkness?" Hope didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. Her life couldn't get any worse right now, and she wasn't going to let it. Hope had thought about why she cried at all, all it did was get her skin wet, and show that she had a weakness and it killed her to know that. However she had thought over and over and came to the conclusion that she cries more when someone comes into her life rather then some one leaving.  
  
~* With Van*~  
  
Van was pacing back and forth infront of a room with large oak doors. He watched for any movement and listened to the slight clicking noise of his large armoured boots that hit the floor with every coming step.  
  
" Van will you please sit down your making me nervous, Millerna is tending to Hope and im pretty sure she'll be alright, so calm down," Allen spoke in a commanding tone.  
  
Van took this as a sign not to worry to much, but he couldn't help but worry, she was the only working link to Hitomi, and Van knew this. So he took his friends advise and sat down, but just as his head leaned against the wall the large oak doors opened just enough so that the medical scholar could squeeze through.  
  
" So how is she?" Van shot up, and basically stood in Millerna's face.  
  
" First of all sit down and calm your nerves, physically shes fine. The fire didn't hurt her at all, and the fall didn't hurt her either. However its emotionally that she's being affected by, Hope seems to be trapped in a mind box that she has created for herself. I don't think any one can help her out of it, we'll just have to sit and make sure she's all right," Millerna slowly glanced at the dark oak doors, having a small glisten in her gaze.  
  
" All right, do you know how we might be able to speed up her recovery?" Van was being insensitive, and cruel.  
  
" Van, these types of things take time and im not sure any one could help except herself. The only person I know that has been able to enter some one's mind without spiritual guidance was Hitomi." Millerna's voice cracked as she mentioned the name of Geae's foreign hero.  
  
" Alright, well inform me if anything should change her state, im going to check on Dilandau." Van said walking towards the end of the very large corridor.  
  
~* The prisoner*~  
  
As time dragged on the silver haired general had woken from his long, hard slumber. With the darkness disappearing, and the light coming into view, object started to farm and Dilandau could see what his surroundings were. He seen that he was in a dungeon and that there were several guards, but he didn't remember the battle that had occurred only short hours ago. The general's thoughts on the situation was that Dilandau had drank to much and Folken had locked him in the dungeon to cool off.  
  
" Guard, what am I doing in here?" Dilandau spoke in a offensive tone.  
  
The Guard didn't answer, he didn't even flinch as the blood thirsty general spoke to him.  
  
" What the HELL, answer ME!" Dilandau roared.  
  
" What am I suppose to answer to a piece of scum in a cage?" The guard spoke with sarcasm woven throughout his words.  
  
" What did you just call me, Do you know who I am?" Dilandau was now enraged and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
" Actually I do not, but I don't think I should care, since your the one that's being locked up in this kingdom," The guard spoke proudly of the kingdom of which he stood in.  
  
" I am the great Dilandau Albato, the general of the dragonslayers and the most known killer in all of GEAE," Dilandau spoke with pride of his name which held the lives of so many innocence he had killed.  
  
The guard was speechless, he didn't realize that his King had locked up the most feared man in Geae.  
  
" Well im not so sure I should believe you sir, if your so great why are you locked up like a animal?" The guard started to get a little saucy and all it did was raise Dilandau's anger.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about, where am I?" Dilandau demanded his question be answered.  
  
" Well you'll have to ask my King when he comes down to see the prisoner we have." The guard went back to sitting at his post and just watching the red eyed man in the cell.  
  
Dilandau sat down on the small, hard cot in the corner of the cell and watched the guard, taking every move into account. Then something caught his attention, a small clicking sound coming from a distance, but Dilandau knew it was the sound of quickened footsteps. His gaze moved from the cocky, disorganized guard to the stone steps that lead to the dungeon.  
  
The steps grew closer and the sound became more noticeable and the guard straightened his armor and stood at attention. Dilandau was disgusted in the performance by this kings calvary, and knew he would be able to beat this kingdom in battle.  
  
The steps seemed so close that the guard began to sweat, and his nervousness showed like a chocolate stain on a white sheet.  
  
All of a sudden the steps stopped and 2 voices could be heard threw the corridor and Dilandau knew they were at the top of the stairs. Then you could hear two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming down the stony stairs and then Dilandau caught sight of his captor. It was King Van of Fanelia and Allen the heavenly knight. Dilandau thought he was going to through up and yell in rage but he withheld his disgust.  
  
" So I see that our intruder has awoken from his slumber." Van said through the metal bars.  
  
" Van, you wont be able to keep me here, my dragonslayers will come and retrieve me and then I will return to kill you and take what was mine," Dilandau's confidence rang threw Van's ears and he didn't like how much certainty Dilandau had.  
  
" And what was yours that we have?" Allen jumped into the conversation.  
  
" Well if you must know, the silver haired girl that you took from the Zibach fortress." Dilandau kept his words short and to the point, he didn't want to slip anything.  
  
" You mean Hope, well Im sorry Dilandau she isn't going to go any where and I wish you would just leave the young girl alone she's had a lot to deal with." Van instantly defended the poor girl that has had her life given to her and then had it ripped away.  
  
" So im suppose to care now, well caring hasn't gotten me the name Dilandau Albato the most feared general in all of Geae." Dilandau didn't know what Van was talking about, how much could one girl go through on the Mystic Moon.  
  
" Its no use Van, your not going to get through to him, he's a blood crazed lunatic." Allen knew that Dilandau wouldn't break under any circumstances.  
  
Van knew Allen was right, he knew that Dilandau would be loyal to the end or his loyalties changed. However Van also knew that the dragonslayers would come for there general, and they would fight tot he death to make sure that Dilandau was all right. The one thought that ran through Van's head was that the dragonslayers were the heroes of that empire, not Dilandau.  
  
" all right Allen, let us check on Hope and make sure she's comfortable," Van said loud enough so that he could hear, he wanted to see if Dilandau had a little bit of a heart and if he did, now would be the time it would be his weakness.  
  
" Answer me this Van," Dilandau said in a mellow dramatic tone.  
  
" And what would be the question?" Van matched Dilandau's cross tone.  
  
" What has happened to the young prisoner?" That was the weakness Van had been waiting for.  
  
" Do you remember when we were dueling in the Zibach empire?" Van asked, needing Dilandau's help to pull through his plan.  
  
" Yes I do, very well actually," Dilandau was adding to the conversation very beautifully.  
  
" Well it was when you struck her left shoulder, she lost a lot of blood and we are praying to the spirits that she pull through." Van was trying to make it as simple, and as smooth as possible.  
  
" Oh..." Dilandau's facial features changed from concern to something else, something no one has ever seen on the blood thirsty general's face.  
  
Van hoped that his plan worked, for if it didn't, Van put Hope in more danger than what she was already in.  
  
Allen started u[ the stairs, not knowing what Van was doing. He thought Van was reckless with his thoughts and to quick with his mouth.  
  
Van followed the knight slowly up the stairs and glanced back at the general that seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
" Van would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Allen wanted to know what was behind this recklessness.  
  
" Im sorry my dear friend but if I tell you, you will have already known to much," Van had the whole plan worked out in his head, and the first step had already been taken.  
  
" All right Van, but I hope you have this worked out, because your putting that girl in danger with every word that escapes your lips." Allen should a little bit of compassion for the first time to a so called prisoner.  
  
" I do Allen, I do." Van said before he left his friend at the end of the corridor.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
~*Authors note*~  
  
hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while but here's another chapter, and I hope you like it. Please R&R and help me reach my goal of 100 review and also give me ideas on what you would like to see happen to this story..... thanz... Oh and also there will be an introduction of another character soon, I hope it adds to the twists that make this story interesting  
  
Later Days 


	21. The Trial Between Life and Death

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~ hey there, thanz for deciding to continue with my story I appreciate it very much. Also for that new character, im not sure if its going to be introduced in this chapter. However it will be introduced soon. Thanz again for reading and please R&R and help me get to my goal.  
  
~* review from the last chapter*~  
  
Van followed the knight slowly up the stairs and glanced back at the general that seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
" Van would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Allen wanted to know what was behind this recklessness.  
  
" Im sorry my dear friend but if I tell you, you will have already known to much," Van had the whole plan worked out in his head, and the first step had already been taken.  
  
" All right Van, but I hope you have this worked out, because your putting that girl in danger with every word that escapes your lips." Allen should a little bit of compassion for the first time to a so called prisoner.  
  
" I do Allen, I do." Van said before he left his friend at the end of the corridor.  
  
~* New chapter*~  
  
Chapter 21: The Trial between Life and Death.  
  
As Hope opened her eyes all she seen was the darkness beyond her eyelids.  
  
" Where am I?" Hopes voice echoed through the silence.  
  
The silence moved as if the wind was blowing it through the small box of her mind. She didn't know where she was, and if there was any one there with her. Her question was answered when a small gentle voice spoke to her.  
  
" Calm down, there's nothing to worry about." The voice seemed familiar to Hope, and the thought was hitting her hard and it was making her crazy.  
  
" Who are you?" Hope needed to know what her mind was torturing her with.  
  
" I know its been about 4 years, but I would have thought you would have known who I was," The soft, delicate voice echoed through her ears.  
  
' four years? Who have I known from 4 years ago.' then the thought caught her attention.....her mom.  
  
" Your thoughts tell me you know who I am," Yuri made her self known in the darkness, and her body appeared like Hitomi's did the last time in the dark.  
  
" How are you here, I thought you were among the spirits?" Hope was shocked and her nerves were frozen and her brain wouldn't admit her mom was there.  
  
" I am, but when there is something a spirit can help with they are allowed to be among the dreams of mortals." Yuri tried to explain to her daughter how her body could be there.  
  
" Oh.... but what do you have to help with?" Hope wanted to know why her mother showed up here, in her dream realm.  
  
" Well your the key," her eyes traveled away from her young daughters blood red orbs.  
  
" The key? And how are you in my dream, what's going on, im so confused?" Hope's brain started to panic and her thoughts flew through her head like a thousand freight trains.  
  
" Ok, wait, calm your nerves. Here sit down," her mother motioned into the darkness,and then all of a sudden a chair appeared.  
  
Hope sat down and let her body relax, she felt oddly quiet and placid and couldn't really worry a lot right at that moment.  
  
" So can you please tell me what's going on and how I am tied in with everything," Hope's voice matched how her body felt soft and serene.  
  
" all right well to answer on question, im not in a dream, your body has told itself that you couldn't handle what was going on and it needed time for you to figure it out, so it has locked your psychological self in your own mind prison." Yuri talked slow enough so it could all sink in and cope with Hope.  
  
" Ok, but how do I get out?" Hope needed to know how to get out of this and see the light of the sun once more.  
  
" Well that's something that you have to figure out with your body and mind. Once they have become one you will be set free, but if they do not, you are destined to spend eternity in your own mind. You will need to be determined and have a will of steel in order to help get out, so i will come and help you with that when I can." Yuri didn't want her daughter to have that fate so that's why she had told her the truth so it would jolt her into reality.  
  
" Also what is this about me being the key?" Hope also needed to know this, if she had a big responsibility then she wanted to own up to it and get it over with, but she had no idea how big this was.  
  
" Well this planet your on is engaged in world peace, but that all will change. You know your friend Hitomi, well she helped this planet through the last war that they had, and now its your turn. If you do not help this planet achieve ever lasting peace it will forever be drenched in blood." This was a fate that was already decided by the elder gods and could only be changed by the chosen one. So the fate of Geae rests on the shoulders of the young 16 year old.... Hope.  
  
~* Another Authors Note*~ sorrie to interrupt but I just wanted top know that this might be a rather long story and i hope you all stick with it till the end, it will have a very surprising ending....... well Im going to let you enjoy the rest of the chapter. Also I would like to let you all know that the new character was inspired by a close friend of mine and he created the character.  
  
~* With Van*~  
  
" Allen I can't believe Dilandau almost went soft," Van was almost jumping for joy, for his enemy seemed to have a weakness.  
  
" Hold up Van, it may be a trick to put our guard down I think we should be slow with this. He may actually care for this girl or he could just be planning to use her." Allen was thinking of an ultimatum.  
  
" Use her, for what do you think dear friend?" Van was worried now, he had over looked the fact that Zibach wanted her for a reason and they didn't know why.  
  
" Im not sure yet Van," Allen's reason was unsure and it would be unwise to relay information that could be false.  
  
As their talk ended their footsteps grew limited and few, until they stopped in front of the door they were at earlier that day. Van lightly knocked upon the large oak door of the recovering girl. A slight motion was heard from within the large room and a blonde woman exited the room without making any more noise than what was there.  
  
" Yes Van?" Millerna knew what van was there for but she had to hear it from his lips, she needed to know that he may care for some one other than the maiden from the Mystic Moon years ago.  
  
" Has her condition changed at all Millerna?" Van spoke with grace, kindness, and with warmth in his heart.  
  
" Im sorry Van but she is still in the same spot as when you left." Millerna's heart was in agony and she didn't know why. She knew Van's affection wasn't for this young girl, but she knew he cared for her and it hurt her to tell him that she has not healed since he was here last.  
  
" That's all right Millerna I'm sure you tried your hardest in making her well, and I thank you for that." Van's gaze slowly hit the floor and he didn't know what to do. This girl could be the only link he had with Hitomi and she could be lying in that bed for the rest of her life.  
  
" Van are you all right, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Millerna's voice rang of concern but Van knew that no one could really help the King. There was only one person that could really fill the whole that was left in his heart. And that girl was the sandy brown haired girl he had met only 3 years ago. ( Im not sure if I made it 2 or 3 years so if it doesn't make sense im sorry.)  
  
To be continued.................  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Here's another chapter, but its rather short. I thought I would write a short chapter and update yet again. I hope this chapter is all right for every one, it might be a little less eventful compared to the other chapters. I Hope ya'll like this chapter and please R&R and let me know what you think of my story so far. Also with R&R you help me reach my goal of 100 reviews and it helps me keep writing. Well That's it and I wont bore you with me talking so im gonna go and I hope you keep reading my fic.. thanz.....  
  
Later Days 


	22. Another day

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on. So please R&R and help me hit 100 reviews.... and Im almost there, the last time I checked I was at 92 so I need 8 more and I will have reached my goal, But don't stop at 100 cuz I appreciate every bit of advise or suggestions from any one, good or bad doesn't matter. Thanz..... Also I have a lot of stuff going through my life right now, like my aunt dying from cancer and then a couple of my friends were planning to commit suicide. So If i don't update for a bit then that's why.  
  
~* Review from last chapter*~  
  
" Has her condition changed at all Millerna?" Van spoke with grace, kindness, and with warmth in his heart.  
  
" Im sorry Van but she is still in the same spot as when you left." Millerna's heart was in agony and she didn't know why. She knew Van's affection wasn't for this young girl, but she knew he cared for her and it hurt her to tell him that she has not healed since he was here last.  
  
" That's all right Millerna I'm sure you tried your hardest in making her well, and I thank you for that." Van's gaze slowly hit the floor and he didn't know what to do. This girl could be the only link he had with Hitomi and she could be lying in that bed for the rest of her life.  
  
" Van are you all right, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Millerna's voice rang of concern but Van knew that no one could really help the King. There was only one person that could really fill the hole that was left in his heart. And that girl was the sandy brown haired girl he had met only 3 years ago. ( Im not sure if I made it 2 or 3 years so if it doesn't make sense im sorry.)  
  
~* New Chapter*~  
  
Chapter 22: Another day.  
  
Dilandau was silently pacing his small square cell and thinking thoughts that only the higher Gods knew about.  
  
" I didn't think she was injured so severely," Dilandau thought to himself, or so he thought.  
  
" Well dear Dilandau, you should know since your the one that has caused her the pain and suffering," A soft giggle rang through Dilandau's ears and he instantly sat down.  
  
" Get out of my head you infernal distraction!" Dilandau yelled in the confinement in his head, knowing that if the guard heard him yelling to himself then they would think he was crazy.  
  
" Awww... but Dilandau, surely you know how much I care for you, and why I stick around," The voice was of a young girl, but Dilandau knew she wasn't a mere child, and shouldn't be taken lightly.  
  
Dilandau's anger was the least of his worries, the main worry was that he would fail his mission and why he was here. He didn't need another letter from Folken telling him that he messed up and he would be 'let go' if he did t again.  
  
" Oh and don't worry about Folken I doubt he will let up on you just because your his prized general." The young girls voice gave off a tone of sarcasm, and she let out a small giggle, knowing that Dilandau would be punished for his mistakes.  
  
~* Millerna's situation*~  
  
The blonde princess sat watching the girl turn from unpleasant to unbearable. Her skin turned a scary trace of white, and her lips turned a horrid tinge of blackish blue. Millerna did know what was happening but she knew that if Hope didn't come out of it quick she wouldn't make it through this small trial. A small knock on the oak doors echoed through the room like shattering glass in a silent forest. Millerna made her way to the door and opened it just enough for her face and some light could slide out of the small crack.  
  
It was Van, his eyes filled with and concern and distress.  
  
" Hello Van, how are you?" Millerna wanted to know if Van was all right before she would go one with any one else.  
  
" Im fine Millerna, how are you?" Van knew what millerna was thinking and so he thought he would play along.  
  
" Im all right, so what are you doing here?" The conversation was slow and dry and Van wanted his information soon, but didn't want to rush Millerna into answering.  
  
" I just wanted to know if lady Hope is doing better?" Van wanted to seem not as desperate as his eyes showed.  
  
" Well im sorry to be the one to tell you this Van, but if Hope doesn't come out of this soon, im afraid she wont make it." Millerna's eyes strayed away from Van, knowing that this would hurt him. Knowing that he needed this girl to temporarily fill the whole in his heart.  
  
" Isn't there anything that i could do to help her, there has to be something?" Van's voice quivered, he needed to know that he could help this person live. His soul required to feel that he could save at least this person's life instead of loosing her like some one else.  
  
" Im sorry Van but the only thing that can help her is if some one goes into her mind and the only person I can think of is Hitomi." Millerna's eyes again wondered away.  
  
Van's heart shattered, he knew Millerna was going to say this but he didn't expect it to hit him so hard.  
  
The room went silent, and everything seemed to stop and time stood still.  
  
" Millerna, do you think I could see her?" Thoughts raced and his mind wondered what was happening.  
  
" Yes, maybe if you talk a bit it will help pull her through." Hope rang through her voice, and caring in her eyes.  
  
Van walked into the room and tried to line his eyes with her body, which was frail and weak. However this was easier said than done. He didn't want to see her weak and vulnerable, he wanted to see her warm and vibrant, but that all stayed within his mind since she was never warm and vibrant to begin with.  
  
~* With Hope*~  
  
Hope had been sitting in the warm chair that her mother had some how created for her for a long time, just thinking. Right now nothing made sense to her, she didn't know what was happening and what would happen. Everything was piling up in her head and she didn't know what to make of it. White dragons, spirits creating chairs and the biggest responsibility of her life.  
  
" Why me, why would I be the key? Hope wondered into the darkness...  
  
" Hope, you have to put those questions behind you. They aren't going to get you out of here, and they certainly aren't going to help you through this quest." Her mother's voice rang through the deepness of the dark black box.  
  
" Why should I put it behind me, I want to know why this is happening to me. Why the elder gods chose me and why they didn't choose some one more qualified." Hope was determined on knowing why they didn't choose some one that could actually help this planet out.  
  
" Calm down Hope, you need more confidence. If you don't believe you can help then you will not be able to summon your inner power." Yuri tried to explain to her daughter about confidence.  
  
" However there are a lot more people who are stronger than me... like... Hitomi." Hopes head fell at the name of her former friend.  
  
" Don't worry about Hitomi Hope, she's doing fine and I have a feeling your going to get to talk to her soon any way." her voice was as smooth as running water.  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Heres another chapter and I hope ya'll like it. It's not really exciting and not very long. Well please R&R and let me know what you think and then you'll help me reach my goal. 


	23. Time

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on. So please R&R and help me hit 100 reviews.... and Im almost there, the last time I checked I was at 96 so I need 4 more and I will have reached my goal, But don't stop at 100 cuz I appreciate every bit of advise or suggestions from any one, good or bad doesn't matter. Thanz..... Also I have a lot of stuff going through my life right now, like my aunt dying from cancer and then a couple of my friends were planning to commit suicide. So If I don't update for a bit then that's why.  
  
~* Review from last chapter*~  
  
" Hope, you have to put those questions behind you. They aren't going to get you out of here, and they certainly aren't going to help you through this quest." Her mother's voice rang through the deepness of the dark black box.  
  
" Why should I put it behind me, I want to know why this is happening to me. Why the elder gods chose me and why they didn't choose some one more qualified." Hope was determined on knowing why they didn't choose some one that could actually help this planet out.  
  
" Calm down Hope, you need more confidence. If you don't believe you can help then you will not be able to summon your inner power." Yuri tried to explain to her daughter about confidence.  
  
" However there are a lot more people who are stronger than me... like... Hitomi." Hopes head fell at the name of her former friend.  
  
" Don't worry about Hitomi Hope, she's doing fine and I have a feeling your going to get to talk to her soon any way." her voice was as smooth as running water.  
  
~* New Chapter*~  
  
Chapter 23: Time.......  
  
~* Prisoner*~  
  
The voice finished its small disturbing conversation with the traumatized general it went into a silent slumber and didn't bother the man again.  
  
Dilandau was grateful that the small girls voice was done for the day, but his thoughts still plagued his mind.  
  
" I knew Folken's formula for that bitch would ware off, I knew it wasn't permanent." His own voice now rang through his mind.  
  
The sound of his heavily armored boots hitting the stone floor echoed around in the real world, irritating the single guard that was listening. Plans were being made, and Dilandau knew they would be initiated soon. He knew that his loyal, obedient soldiers would be planning to attack Fanalia. Dilandau would not want his soldiers just to come to rescue, or to help him, he wouldn't tolerate it. The general didn't need anyone's help, and he sure didn't need to be rescued.  
  
" You there, guard, how about some food!" Dilandau spoke with impoliteness and rude tones.  
  
The guard didn't take no notice to the crude general, no matter his status. However this was the wrong thing to do to keep him calm.  
  
" I said how about some FOOD!!!" his voice was uncivil and snappy, molding the view of his mood more clear.  
  
" You'll get food when your fed, and it'll do you good to bite your tongue since your not in the position to be indecent." The guard snapped right back at the imprisoned soldier. He didn't want to take any shit from some one that was caged up and a Prisoner.  
  
" Well when do I get fed!" This was more of a demanded question than asked.  
  
" When im told you can have some food, no sit down and be quiet!" The unknown guard spoke with a stern voice.  
  
~* Van's sadness*~  
  
Van was finding it hard to cope with the young girl lying in the large bed, weak and unstable. He didn't understand why she had locked herself in the small prison of her mind, why she would have to hide from the world in the confinement of her sanity.  
  
" Hope, please come out of this. I need to know your ok, I need to know that your as strong as people tell me, and that you can get through this. Help me understand what's wrong with you, what's bothering you and why you don't let anyone close." Van's voice was threaded with a plea of a silent heart. One that has been sleeping since the last girl from the Mystic Moon left his life.  
  
Van held the frail girl's hand within his own. He felt the coldness that started to sink into her skin, and the color that was pouring out of her body. The king felt bad for the girl, he knew she had a lot to deal with and she now had a great deal to think about. He didn't know what that great load was, but he knew it would be important.  
  
Van needed to know that his existence wasn't just there to let people go. He required the knowledge to let him know he can protect other and help them when they are in need. However he didn't feel like his presence was making a difference, making anything go away or disappear. The young mature king didn't know what he should do, his thoughts were in such a disarray that everything seemed crazy.  
  
~* Hope's box*~  
  
" What do you mean?" Hope was puzzled with this comment that she would be talking to Hitomi soon.  
  
" In due time, in do time." Yuri was using riddles to strengthen Hope's mind, and to make her use her judgment in what her intuition tells her.  
  
" Mother what do you mean, I've already got enough to think about, I don't need to think about something like this. Hitomi left me and she's never coming BACK!" Hope's voice could have shattered the strongest glass, or could have destroyed any wall.  
  
" See Hope, you are deciphering what you should worry about and what could wait until later, that's great. You see your already, by yourself, able to strengthen yourself mentally." Yuri's face held a proud glow to its already enthusiastic aura.  
  
" Well I guess so, but I don't see what this has to do with the task at hand." Hope was still as confused as she was before.  
  
" Hope you need to be strong physically, but you also have to be strong mentally. So after you pass the test, you'll be strong, but only mentally. When you get out, you must work hard you build up your physical strengths, then you will be ready." Hope didn't know if she could do it, she didn't know if she is strong enough to begin this journey let alone end it.  
  
" How can I do this, how can I do this alone?" Hope mumbled to herself letting her courage lower to rock bottom.  
  
" You must believe, you have dealt with a lot since you were young, you are already considerably strong for some one your age. Also Hope, your not alone, you have King Van, you have everyone here, you have Hitomi, and you... have.... me." Yuri included herself because it was the last boost of confidence Hope needed, and Yuri knew that.  
  
" Your right, I made a pact with myself that I wouldn't show any weakness to any one, I would be strong." Hope put a stern face on so that she will make herself believe that she could do it.  
  
" Hope, being strong doesn't mean not showing weakness, you must show compassion, and caring and a little happiness. You must not shut yourself off from the world, it'll only create more problems." Yuri was trying to explain something that Hope must not do, and that it was a mistake for Hope to do it all those years.  
  
" ...... " The box went quiet, not one word was spoken between the mother and daughter. Time passed, thoughts flew, and tensed muscles relaxed.  
  
" Well Hope, I must go, But please keep working at becoming a true power within yourself and get yourself out of this. Even if you leave this place, I will be able to communicate through your thought and dreams, so if that's what is holding you back, don't worry about it." As that was said Yuri's body disappeared, but there was one last thing she said to Hope.  
  
" I love you Hope, with all of my heart, and I will always be with you." Yuri's presence now left Hope's mind and she was left alone.  
  
" Good-bye... mom." Hope's voice drifted off into the deep darkness of the black hole she was in now.  
  
Hope leaned her head on her arms and slowly drifted off into sleep, but she said one very important thing before her eyes slid shut.  
  
" I don't want to be alone any more." One tear trickled down the young girls face before she prepared for her dream realm.  
  
~*Van*~  
  
' I don't want to be alone any more.'  
  
Van's head shot up at the words that were uttered from the chapped blue lips of the silver haired 16 year old.  
  
" Hope.... come on you can break through this barrier." Van raised his voice, which jolted Millerna out of her soft slumber.  
  
Millerna leaned over Vans body and checked Hopes pulse and then her temperature, her pulse was very slow and her temperature was way below normal. She didn't want to let Van know, she knew he already figured it out. If Hope didn't pull through this shortly she won't life to help Van win back Hitomi's heart.  
  
~* To be continued*~  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Here's another chapter and I hope ya'll like it. It's not really exciting and not very long. Well please R&R and let me know what you think and then you'll help me reach my goal. 


	24. One person holds the fate of us all

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~   
  
  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on.   
  
I have a announcement to make.... I reached my goal.. YAY!!!!!!!! However now I must make a new goal for myself, so im also telling everyone that my new goal is 150 reviews.... and im at a immense 101 reviews... well please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope ya'll like my story, I've been working on it for a while and I Hope I can finish it and let ya'll know what happens.  
  
Also... The Italic font is for Hitomi's voice in Van's dream realm.  
  
~* Review from last chapter*~  
  
' I don't want to be alone any more.'  
  
Van's head shot up at the words that were uttered from the chapped blue lips of the silver haired 16 year old.  
  
" Hope.... come on you can break through this barrier." Van raised his voice, which jolted Millerna out of her soft slumber.   
  
Millerna leaned over Vans body and checked Hopes pulse and then her temperature, her pulse was very slow and her temperature was way below normal. She didn't want to let Van know, she knew he already figured it out. If Hope didn't pull through this shortly she won't live to help Van win back Hitomi's heart.  
  
~* New Chapter*~   
  
Chapter 24: One person holds the fate of us all.  
  
"Van, maybe you should leave," Millerna suggested.  
  
" May I ask why?" Van was puzzled at the doctors suggestion.  
  
" You should get some sleep. I know your concerned, but your not going to be any help to her if your so tired you can't keep your eyes open." Millerna knew what she was talking about. She knew that if she needed help she wouldn't be able to ask Van. He would be to tired to help himself, let alone help Hope.  
  
" Maybe your right. Actually, you are right. Im going to go sleep for a little bit, but Millerna, if you need anything please call for me." Van's eyes showed his heart was ready o shatter at any sign of bad new, and he would kill the messenger that brought it.  
  
Van softly put Hope's hand across her chest that was slowly rising and falling with the shallow pace of her breathing.  
  
  
  
The sound of Van's boots echoed through the room as he made his way to a chair that sat in the back corner of the dark candle-lit room.  
  
Millerna watched Van's tired body plunk down in the large red chair. Her mind wondered what tied van to this young girl, and why he cared so much to stay in the same room with her when he didn't really know her.  
  
~*With Dilandau*~  
  
Dilandau was still in the small, damp, stingy cell, hungry and very irritated. He was ready to kill any or every one that tried to get close to him right now. He was the most feared general in Gaea, and right here in Fanalia the simple guard had no idea who he was.  
  
One thing that bothered Dilandau, right now, was that his so called loyal subjects haven't shown up yet. Dilandau's anger level was rising and people who knew him well would do good to stay away from him.  
  
" When will your so called King tell you I can eat?" Dilandau used a mocking tone, trying to make the guard angry.  
  
Well this comment worked. The guard was furious, and he didn't want to tolerate it, but he was told not to harm the general. He was only allowed to play with the silver haired man's mind.  
  
" He is a generous king and he should let you hang. However he has other things to deal with right now." The guard's thoughts raced trying to find out what would strike a chord with the young general.  
  
" And what is so important that he can't pay attention to his prisoner?" Dilandau's interest was raised.  
  
" Because he is to busy taking care of the girl the prisoner harmed." The guard turned away from the young man, knowing his thoughts would be twitching and he'd have questions.  
  
~* Van's Torment*~  
  
Van's mind lingered among the dream realm, he knew some one would be coming to him and he was prepared for them.  
  
Just as he thought a form started to appear, Van's thoughts instantly wandered to Hope's mom, but this time it was different. Every time Yuri had appeared a soothing melody was played across his ears, and a warm light grew brighter until her whole body appeared. This time it was a wave of light that seemed like heat waves, slowly an object was coming into focus, but differently than anything else. It was a person, Van knew that, but he didn't know who.  
  
Van watched the waves become a solid item, and the spirit become whole. His heart broke when he noticed who it was... Tears sprang to his eyes, and his body started to tremble. Van's breathing became uneven and he felt like his whole world might cave in if this wasn't real.  
  
The mysterious person that was in his dreams was the only person he loved, it was..... Hitomi.  
  
" Van, are you all right?" Hitomi asked, her voice a little wavy.  
  
" Hitomi? Is that you?" Van's voice was trembling, and he didn't know if his knees would hold his body up.  
  
" Yes.. Van... its me," Hitomi knew, this hurt van more than anything. More than war, more than death itself.  
  
Tears started to flow down the young king's cheeks. He didn't know how to deal with this. The girl he loved, he lost, for 3 years, and now she's back in his dream realm and she was literally there.  
  
".... Hitomi... how I've missed you so. My heart hasn't healed since you left my kingdom." Van's words were laced with sorrow and joy. He didn't know weather to jump for joy or cry a river, he couldn't straighten out his feelings right now.  
  
" I know Van, I've missed you too. Oh how I wished to return to your world, to hear your sweet voice one last time," Hitomi felt herself start to tear up, but she knew she had a message she had to relay.  
  
" You can still return can't you? I have Escaflowne, I'll revive it and bring you back." Van was rushing thing, and was making rash decisions. Also Van totally forgot that you don't have to be alive to visit some one in there dreams.  
  
" Van, stop. You know you can't revive Escaflowne, you worked to hard to bring this world into peace, to do it again. Also, I will make it back to your world when the time is right, and if there's a chance there isn't a right time, I guess we will just have to live off of the memories we shared." Hitomi knew this would hurt Van, but she knew he would know what she was doing. She would not stand for Van to jeopardize the peace of Gaea just for her own happiness.  
  
" I know,but I've missed you so much, I don't know how much longer I can stand without you here by my side." Van felt his heart break, but he knew Hitomi was right.  
  
" You'll have to stand a lot more without me. There is going to be major conflict in your world over Hope. However Van, you have to make sure she's safe, because she is the key to internal happiness in your lands. " Hitomi knew what was to come, but she was unable to tell Van, for she knew the rule. She knew that she was unable to say anything that could alter the future, or the Shadow keepers would drag her soul to the fiery pits of hell.  
  
" What, conflict? But Gaea has been at peace since the Destiny War, why would something start up now?" Van was so confused now, he knew this was going to happen since Hope's mother warned him of it, but he didn't expect it to be true.  
  
" Im sorry my dear Van, but I can not tell you these things. I am not at the position to let the future be altered by my words. Yet I am also no ready to let another worlds fate fall into my hands again." She started to lightly let the tears trickle from the corners of her eyes, not able to hold in her feelings any longer. Hitomi had to let her emotions bleed from her heart. The hero from the Destiny War had to let her life that was pent up inside herself go.   
  
Van just stood there and held her. No words were spoken and there feelings were exchanged, and they knew how each other felt, and both wished that they could see one another again, even for a fraction of a day.  
  
" I will see you again, and I will do anything in my power to bring you back. And Hitomi Kansaki, you have my word on my honor as a king of Fanalia, that i will bring you back." Van spoke with determination, and strive. Hitomi could see the truthfulness in his eyes and she would go through anything to be with him, one last time.  
  
" Van promise me one thing, that you wont use Escaflowne to do it?" Hitomi needed to know what she could trust Van with this small small to the eye task, yet it was meaningful to the heart.  
  
" I promise" That was the last words that Was said before a Van slipped into a happy slumber with a smile on his face.  
  
~* To be Continued*~  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thanzs for reading another chapter of my Esca. Fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more interesting, and I hope that I can write more in the future. Please R&R and help me reach my new goal of 150 reviews. You guys were such a big help of reaching my previous goal and I appreciate it very much.... Thank you all for reading....  
  
Later days 


	25. Untimely failure

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~   
  
  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on.   
  
I have a announcement to make.... I reached my goal.. YAY!!!!!!!! However now I must make a new goal for myself, so im also telling everyone that my new goal is 150 reviews.... and im at a immense 101 reviews... well please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope ya'll like my story, I've been working on it for a while and I Hope I can finish it and let ya'll know what happens. Also.. yet again i am grounded.. so there may be a significant amount of time between chapters.. but I hope this wont discourage you from keeping up with the new chapters..... well just thought I would let you know. On with the story.  
  
Also the thought sprung in my mind that i should tell you since Im to brain dead to know why my computer wont use italics that i should tell you what is thoughts and what is actually being said. Well when a sentence is being said it will have These-- " " and when it is just a thought it will have these--- ' ' .... So I guess that might clear a little bit up for you if you were confused over anything like that... well I'll get back to the story.  
  
~* Review from last chapter*~  
  
Van just stood there and held her. No words were spoken and there feelings were exchanged, and they knew how each other felt, and both wished that they could see one another again, even for a fraction of a day.  
  
" I will see you again, and I will do anything in my power to bring you back. And Hitomi Kansaki, you have my word on my honor as a king of Fanalia, that i will bring you back." Van spoke with determination, and strive. Hitomi could see the truthfulness in his eyes and she would go through anything to be with him, one last time.  
  
" Van promise me one thing, that you wont use Escaflowne to do it?" Hitomi needed to know what she could trust Van with this small small to the eye task, yet it was meaningful to the heart.  
  
" I promise" That was the last words that Was said before a Van slipped into a happy slumber with a smile on his face.  
  
~* New Chapter*~   
  
Chapter 25: untimely failure.  
  
  
  
Van woke up with a jump, and he felt his heart lighten. This was the first time in three years that he has spoken to Hitomi. He looked at his surroundings and didn't really know where he was, until a moment passed and his memory started to come into view. A smile started to form on the face that the years had taken its toll, softening, and putting a look that can only portray the hardship he had gone through.  
  
~* Hope's environment*~  
  
Hope woke up, wishing that she would be at home, on earth in her own bed. But her wish didn't come true for she woke up in the cold dark box, alone and still confused on what she was suppose to do. She wanted to do what her mother had asked, but she still wasn't clear on one thing. The one thing was about the big part she played in this great conflict this planet was suppose to have. So Hope decided that she would train herself, but she felt different than she had the last few days, or what ever amount of time she had been in this mind threshold. She felt tired and weak, not wanting to move or work in any way. It was exhausting just to focus her energy on one thing and not let her mind wander.   
  
" I have to work... I know my body is about to give up on me.. but I just have to hang in for a little while." even in Hope's voice you could hear the lingering hiss of death.   
  
She closed her blood red eyes and started to search her mind, trying to find something that could strengthen her sense. Her mind soared and she lost track of time, and the search dragged on. Finally she settled on one memory to help her, and her memory held a hidden goal... That hidden goal was to find and demand answers from the man that brutally ripped her family from her grasp. She looked over her memories and watched the movie like image play over and over, and seen the same man take lives and ruin her life.  
  
Her energy grew limited, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Hope tried desperately to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. She cleared her mind and tried to move, but yet again the same result... nothing. So finally she gave in and let her soul rest for the last time.  
  
~* Van's nightmare*~  
  
Van was straight at Hope's side when he woke up, he knew that Hope was the only one that knew where Hitomi was, and she may know a way to talk to her.  
  
" Hope, please make it out of this. There is so much riding on your recovery, Geae's future, Dilandau's conviction, and my broken heart." Van spoke from the caring and nurturing part of himself. But what he didn't know was that her body may be functioning, but her mind and soul had already left her body, waiting for liberty of the torture of life.  
  
Van reached for Hope's hand, but as soon as their flesh touched, Van dropped her arm. What he feared the most was happening right before his eyes, and he didn't know what to do.   
  
" MILLERNA!!!!" Van yelled, his voice quivering, and his heart in shock.  
  
The blonde medic rushed in, not knowing what was going on. She took one look at Hope and knew what had happened. Hope's lips were as blue as the night sky right before the sun dips past the horizon. Her skin as pale as the snow, and her body frail and unbelievably small. Millerna took Hope's pulse and temperature, there was nothing, not a beat, and her temperature was cold enough to freeze even the warmest of hearts.  
  
" Im so sorry Van, she's... she's... gone" Millerna didn't understand, she didn't really know this girl but it was hard for her to say that the young girl was gone. Like there was a bond between the two women that was invisible until now, but it felt like the bond that Millerna and Hitomi had shared.   
  
"NO... this cant be it, I promised Yuri I wouldn't let her go. I need her here with us." Van yelled, and started to pump on Hope's chest, trying to start her heart.  
  
Millerna just watched, wanting this to work the same way it did when Hitomi's heart stopped. The room went silent except the constant pump of Hope's lungs.  
  
Van wasn't thinking of anything but Hope, he knew that she was stronger than that and she could come back. But what if she didn't want to come back, and what if she couldn't handle the suffering that she would have to endure to get home. Van's thoughts trailed off into the distance, he didn't know if it was the best thing to do, to bring her back might be worse than leaving her were she was.  
  
~* Dilandau's dilemma*~  
  
" well what's wrong with her, she can't be that injured.." Dilandau was wondering, but he didn't want it to seem that he cared.  
  
" If she wasn't that injured, the king would be down here dealing with the likes of you." The guard replied.  
  
Dilandau thought about this...   
  
' maybe she was hurt more than what I knew about,'   
  
  
  
" So... guard did your king send word that I should get something to fill my stomach?" Dilandau went and sat down, knowing that he was wasting his energy.  
  
" The answer is the same as the one i gave you the last time you asked." The guard went to his position of slouching and checking his eye lids for holes.  
  
~*Hope's spirit*~  
  
Hope watched in melancholy, seeing Van try so hard to bring her back. Hope wanted to go back, to soothe the heart break that seemed to come over Van, but there was a lingering feeling that she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be tormented of the memories of her clan dying, and not being able to help them.   
  
" I wish that Van didn't hurt so much, not over me anyway." Hope said before she closed her eyes of the woeful scene.  
  
~* Through Van's eyes*~  
  
' I wont let her go, not now, the sight of Hitomi and the planet of Gaea rests on the life of this young girl.' Van wouldn't give up, he knew he had to bring Hope back some way.  
  
Van continued to compress the pressure to Hope's heart trying to jumps start it... but nothing worked. Van started to wish from the bottom of his heart, and that's when it happened...   
  
Van's body became limp and fell to the floor, his eyes a cold black as his soul left his body.  
  
~* To BE Continued...*~  
  
And don't forget Im going to be making a entrance of a new character soon... so keep reading.....  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thanz for reading another chapter of my Esca. Fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more interesting, and I hope that I can write more in the future. Please R&R and help me reach my new goal of 150 reviews. You guys were such a big help of reaching my previous goal and I appreciate it very much.... Thank you all for reading....  
  
Later days 


	26. Powers

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~   
  
  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on.   
  
I have a announcement to make.... I reached my goal.. YAY!!!!!!!! However now I must make a new goal for myself, so im also telling everyone that my new goal is 150 reviews.... and im at a immense 106 reviews... well please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope ya'll like my story, I've been working on it for a while and I Hope I can finish it and let ya'll know what happens. Also.. yet again i am grounded.. so there may be a significant amount of time between chapters.. but I hope this wont discourage you from keeping up with the new chapters..... well just thought I would let you know. On with the story.  
  
Also the thought sprung in my mind that i should tell you since Im to brain dead to know why my computer wont use italics that i should tell you what is thoughts and what is actually being said. Well when a sentence is being said it will have These-- " " and when it is just a thought it will have these--- ' ' .... So I guess that might clear a little bit up for you if you were confused over anything like that... well I'll get back to the story.   
  
~* Review from last chapter*~   
  
" I wish that Van didn't hurt so much, not over me anyway." Hope said before she closed her eyes of the woeful scene.  
  
~* Through Van's eyes*~  
  
' I wont let her go, not now, the sight of Hitomi and the planet of Gaea rests on the life of this young girl.' Van wouldn't give up, he knew he had to bring Hope back some way.  
  
Van continued to compress the pressure to Hope's heart trying to jumps start it... but nothing worked. Van started to wish from the bottom of his heart, and that's when it happened...   
  
Van's body became limp and fell to the floor, his eyes a cold black as his soul left his body..  
  
~* New Chapter*~   
  
Chapter 26: Powers  
  
  
  
Van started to fall. His body feeling wind pass through his hair, and rush past his cheek. He opened his eyes to find himself in a pit of darkness just... falling.  
  
" OH no..." On the intuition of past experiences Van focused on his shoulder blades, on his hidden feature.   
  
~* With Hope's Spirit*~  
  
Hope floated weightlessly above Van's motionless body, seeing his dark eyes focused on a spot on the wall.  
  
" NO.. not for me.. not another life that death has claimed from me." Hope's heart sank, knowing that Van's spirit had fled his body.  
  
Just as Hope's spirit was sinking in sadness, her heart felt a pull... as she was pulled into the darkness once again. But before she left the scene she whispered one thing...  
  
"Please be all right Van.... please."  
  
~* Millerna's trepidation*~  
  
Millerna didn't know what to do. She had two bodies, both still very much alive in spirit, but not physically. And one thing was that the King, the King of all people laid upon the two bodies.  
  
" Oh what am I to do... im not trained for this." Millerna ran out the door, but not before hearing the soft voice of the young dying girl   
  
' Please be all right Van.... please. '  
  
~* The black box*~  
  
Van focused and finally, radiant white wings sprouted from his back and he descended slowly until his feet touched solid ground. However he wasn't about to retract his wings just yet, since he didn't know what could happen. He looked around, trying to focus his eyes to try and see if he could spot anything. Nothing, just nothing, it was pitch black and nothing like Hitomi's mind box.  
  
"Hello......" Van's voice echoed through the endless darkness.  
  
Hope could see Van, and hear him too. But when she went to reply nothing came out. No sound, no whisper, nothing. She tried screaming, and that didn't work. Then she tried touching Van so that he would acknowledge her existence, but her body passed through his.  
  
' Why can't I do anything to let Van know that he's not alone in this darkness of my soul.' Hope kept thinking to herself.  
  
Van started to walk, slowly to make sure that he wouldn't find himself falling again.  
  
' Ok, in this place I have to use the strength of my mind.' hope watched Van for a few seconds, but the only thing that caught her eye was his brilliant wings. Non-human like wings, more like an angels. Hope was in shock, she had never seen this before.   
  
' Van must be an angel. What am I talking about that's nothing I can worry about now. I have to worry about talking to Van, making sure he's ok.' Hope closed her eyes and just focused on making her voice be heard, and her body being seen. Her head started to spin, and she seen Van in front of her, with his white wings and a smile on his face. All of a sudden she heard Van's voice and she opened her eyes.  
  
" Hope, I can't believe I found you, I thought you were gone." Van looked so worried, yet so happy at the same time.  
  
" Are you all right, your body just became limp and Millerna is getting some one to help." Hope was concerned that maybe it was just Van's spirit, coming from the land of dreams, back from the dead, trying to save her.   
  
" Im fine, I just came here looking for you, to make sure your all right, and you body, physically is telling me no. But mentally I say your one of the strongest I know." Van smiled trying to lightened the mood.  
  
Hope was confused, she had seen this same smile right before she heard his voice. That means that she had seen what happened before it came to be. Memories started to flood into Hope's mind flashing past Van like a strong hurricane wind. But he didn't really see any of them, they just rushed passed him in one blur of uncried tears. However they hit Hope like a ton of bricks, at first she was standing and Van was holding onto her shoulders. But now she was walking backwards holding her head, watery tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain.  
  
" Hope, what's wrong?" Van watched as her body trembled and her tears fell, he wanted to help her so much, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
" no..... I don't want to see this anymore.... I ran away from this, I can't take it. Why do you plague my dreams and my nightmares. And yet this does not satisfy you, you have to besiege my consciousness." Hope fell to her knees, still holding her head. Pain surging through her body, but yet the images still kept coming.  
  
Van ran towards her, but before he could reach her he hit a barrier. The invisible dome knocked Van off his feet, and startled him. He didn't know that Hope had that type of mental powers, and could knock him away from her soul.  
  
" Hope, you can trust me, but you have to let me into your life before I can help you with anything. Before I can help you piece together your life and find who destroyed it." This comment hit Hope, not as hard as the memories, but hit some where deep, some where dark in the pit of her heart..  
  
" What did you say...?" Hope's head shot up, her eyes black and her voice cold. She no longer held her head, and stood up.  
  
" Ummm.. what I meant was that....." Van started to try and explain to Hope, but she cut him off.  
  
" I know what you meant, its the fact that you know what my goal is." Hope started to slowly walk towards Van, watching his eyes, making him feel very vulnerable in her mind prison.  
  
" Hope, let me explain. I only know about your past because your mother showed me." Van started to back away from her slow pace.  
  
" My mother?... MY MOTHER ? Who do you think you are, invading my business, my life, my heartache?" Her cold black eyes stared deep into Van's brown ones. He strained not to look away, not letting her stare him down. The darkness started to heat up and you could see the sweat pouring off of Van, but yet Hope didn't even break a sweat. Then as Hope's anger rose and the walls of this mind box were suddenly engulfed in flames.  
  
" Hope, it was my choice to see your memories, but it was your mother that came to me and gave me the choice to help you. She cares for you so much, and she just didn't want you to be alone." Van tried to get Hope to calm down, and get her to realize that he only wanted to help.  
  
" I will always be alone, the only person that I could trust was Hitomi and even she left me. So Im going to help you, by leaving, before your people get killed by death's right hand." Hope's eyes changed from a cold black to a spiritless blue, and her head drooped. One tear made its way down Hope's right cheek and dropped of the end of her chin. The single pear shaped tear hit the floor of flames and instantly extinguished.  
  
" No, your wrong. Your not alone, you have me, you have my people, and you still have Hitomi. No one is ever alone, but if you leave my people and the people of all Geae will parish and the balance of life will relinquish into darkness." Van knew the feeling of being alone, he lived with it all of his life. It was Hitomi that brought him out of the depressing thresh hold.  
  
" Do you really think that your world needs me?" Hope's soft voice had returned, and her tears dried up.  
  
" Yes, yes I do. I believe that your a key in which will turn the hands of history, and keep the balance of life in steady." Van's gentle voice showed that he was sincere.   
  
The lucid blueness in Hope's eyes faded away, and the blood red eyes that Van was so accustom to seeing.  
  
" I will stay, I don't want any one to die because of me. Plus I want to bring Hitomi back to you." Hope turned around so that her back was towards Van, knowing that this would hit him deep.  
  
" Thank you " Van put his hand on Hope's shoulder.  
  
Just as he did that a blinding white light invaded the darkness and pulled the two tormented souls back into the light.  
  
~* To BE Continued...*~  
  
And don't forget Im going to be making a entrance of a new character soon... so keep reading.....  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thanz for reading another chapter of my Esca. Fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more interesting, and I hope that I can write more in the future. Please R&R and help me reach my new goal of 150 reviews. You guys were such a big help of reaching my previous goal and I appreciate it very much.... Thank you all for reading....  
  
Later days 


	27. Turn of events

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~   
  
  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on.   
  
I have a announcement to make.... I reached my goal.. YAY!!!!!!!! However now I must make a new goal for myself, so im also telling everyone that my new goal is 150 reviews.... and im at a immense 107 reviews... well please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope ya'll like my story, I've been working on it for a while and I Hope I can finish it and let ya'll know what happens.   
  
~* Review from last chapter*~   
  
" Do you really think that your world needs me?" Hope's soft voice had returned, and her tears dried up.  
  
" Yes, yes I do. I believe that your a key in which will turn the hands of history, and keep the balance of life in steady." Van's gentle voice showed that he was sincere.   
  
The lucid blueness in Hope's eyes faded away, and the blood red eyes that Van was so accustom to seeing had returned.  
  
" I will stay, I don't want any one to die because of me. Plus I want to bring Hitomi back to you." Hope turned around so that her back was towards Van, knowing that this would hit him deep.  
  
" Thank you " Van put his hand on Hope's shoulder.  
  
Just as he did that a blinding white light invaded the darkness and pulled the two tormented souls back into the light.  
  
~* New Chapter*~   
  
Chapter 27: Turn of events  
  
Millerna watched as an old healer stood over the two bodies, shaking old herbs that had the worst smell. The old man walked back and forth uttering an ancient language, most likely an old magical spell to release trapped souls, in a quiet, soft voice. Filters of smoke trailed form the herbs and seem to dance around the two unconscious people. As the old man's utterance faded into the wind... and short gasp came from both paralyzed bodies, and the flutter of eyes could be seen.   
  
Millerna jumped with happiness, and ran to the two people who were feared to be dead.  
  
" Are you two all right?" Millerna asked while taking the pulse of the two souls.  
  
" Yes, I think so, are you all right Hope?" Van turned his eyes to her, seeing that she was in a deep thought.  
  
" Yeah...... yeah im fine." Her voice showed that she wasn't paying attention to the question, and they would have to give her time before they started anything.  
  
~* Dilandau's impatience*~  
  
It had been two days since Dilandau had eaten anything. His patience was lacking and his anger at its highest peak.   
  
' I can't believe the most liked country on all of Geae, doesn't take prisoners, and when they do, they don't feed them. Well as that sluggish guard over there said that the king was tending to that inferior girl that Zibach brought back from the Mystic Moon.' Dilandau's thoughts wondered as he tried to keep his mind off of food.  
  
As He thought, the sound of several foot steps hit his ears,and made the sleeping guard jolt awake. The aroma of food filled the line of empty cells,and a light was seen coming down the stone steps.  
  
Another guard looking man was seen carrying a tray filled with bread, a couple pieces of meat and some water. This guard however was wearing a different uniform than the useless guard that was suppose to be watching over the Zibach general. So Dilandau's thoughts on this was that this guard was of a higher rank than the over paid sack of potatoes that he had grown accustomed to.   
  
" Here's your food, and keep your quiet, it'll get you further in life." the superior officer nagged.  
  
" Yes, yes that is the way a prisoner is suppose to act. Just like a marionette, tied on stings." Dilandau mocked.  
  
" Watch your tongue, you would do good to keep your comments in your mind." The guard yelled and then walked up the stairs.  
  
"You'll see how I can hold my tongue." Dilandau quietly ate his meal, and lied down to sleep.  
  
~*In Zibach*~  
  
" Lord Folken, the dragonslayers are waiting for your orders, they are becoming restless." A messenger spoke to the tall man in the corner.  
  
" well tell them they will have to wait, because i have to think of a plan first. Im not going to be like Dilandau, all hot headed and reckless. So im not going to barge into a country that is well liked all over Geae." Folken sounded irritated, he stayed in the corner staring through the single window in the room.  
  
The messenger left without a word and left Folken alone with his thoughts.  
  
' How could Dilandau do this, he may have single handidly ruined the whole plan, and our chance to rule Geae. ' Folken's anger rose and he raised his fist and plunged it into the deep wooden table beside him.  
  
  
  
~* The dragonslayers*~  
  
The small messenger boy knocked on the large wooden door that led to the dragonslayers quarters.  
  
" Enter..." Some one yelled from inside the room...  
  
The small boy walked in a shut the door behind him, his head slanted down to show respect.  
  
" Yes, what does Lord Folken want us to do?" One guy in blue and black armor spoke to the messenger.  
  
" He ordered you to wait until he thinks of a plan, so that you also do not become captured." The boy recited what the tall man had said.  
  
" What does he think he's doing, we cant leave our general in that country, Van will hang him for sure." Miguel replied, obviously angry.  
  
As Miguel's anger rang through the room and the short blonde haired boy snuck out before any of them could notice. ( Hints Hints: pay attention to this boy )  
  
*BIG NOTICE*  
  
I'm having the biggest problem coming up with ideas to lead up to the end... cuz i have the end planned out but I need some extras... so if any of you have some suggestions please... PLEASE let me know.. and I can tie them into the story.....  
  
~* To BE Continued...*~  
  
And don't forget Im going to be making a entrance of a new character soon... so keep reading..... And here's a teaser... the character isn't human......  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thanz for reading another chapter of my Esca. Fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more interesting, and I hope that I can write more in the future. Please R&R and help me reach my new goal of 150 reviews. You guys were such a big help of reaching my previous goal and I appreciate it very much.... Thank you all for reading....  
  
Later days 


	28. A whole new set of problems

The Sorrows from Within  
  
~* Authors Note*~   
  
  
  
Thank you all for choosing my fic for your next reading endeavor. Also thank you all for reading it at all, and letting me know what you think. I know my last couple of chapters I've written were short and left you all hanging wondering what's going to happen. Well here's another chapter to give you a little bit more explanation and I hope it helps and urges you to read on.   
  
I have a announcement to make.... I reached my goal.. YAY!!!!!!!! However now I must make a new goal for myself, so im also telling everyone that my new goal is 150 reviews.... and im at a immense 113 reviews... well please R&R and let me know what you think. I hope ya'll like my story, I've been working on it for a while and I Hope I can finish it and let ya'll know what happens.   
  
OH and also Im going to be taking ideas from my other story since im dis-continuing it.. apologies to those who like The Anger of Untouched Water... but it was just not going anywhere.  
  
~* Review from last chapter*~   
  
" Enter..." Some one yelled from inside the room...  
  
The small boy walked in a shut the door behind him, his head slanted down to show respect.  
  
" Yes, what does Lord Folken want us to do?" One guy in blue and black armor spoke to the messenger.  
  
" He ordered you to wait until he thinks of a plan, so that you also do not become captured." The boy recited what the tall man had said.  
  
" What does he think he's doing, we cant leave our general in that country, Van will hang him for sure." Miguel replied, obviously angry.  
  
As Miguel's anger rang through the room and the short blonde haired boy snuck out before any of them could notice. ( Hints Hints: pay attention to this boy )  
  
~* New Chapter*~   
  
Chapter 28: A whole new set of problems  
  
Hope just sat there, staring into space. Her mind trying to figure out what had happened, and what she was going to do now.  
  
Van was so exhausted, and tried everything to keep his eyes from closing. But the tempting atmosphere of sleep over threw him, and his eyes drew shut.  
  
~* Van's Dream world*~  
  
Van tossed and turned as his dream world plagued his mind. Usually if he tossed like this he would be among the spirits, but now, no one opened the darkness.  
  
" helloo... is anyone out there" Van screamed into the obscurity. He walked along the darkness trying to find a light. Just as he was walking his body jolted back...falling from the force of walking into something.  
  
"ouch.." Van rubbed his forehead and brushed off his pants.  
  
As Van was so preoccupied with the dust that had settled on his pants he had forgotten about the invisible barrier that had thrown him off his feet. After he was satisfied with the dust removal he stood up and took yet another look around.  
  
" I can't believe this. HELLO. I know im here for a purpose, but usually theres some one here to meet me." Just as Van finished talking to himself he heard an erie sound coming from among the darkness. It was the sound of crying, but not just ordinary crying, except this crying was one that held such sorrow that the great crow could not compare.( if ya'll didn't know the black crow is the national symbol of sorrow)  
  
Van started to walk again, not knowing where he was going, just following the heart wrenching sobs. While his ears picked up on the sound a small light came into view, and the sound grew louder. As he followed the light, the sound grew louder and louder until it was loud enough to shatter the toughest stone. His hands instantly covered his ears fearing that they would be harmed by the tortured mortal. His eyes seen what was beaming the bright light, it was Yuri. She was crying, yet it didn't seem to be her heart breaking tears that shattered the abyss into tiny splinters of mind killing sadness. She was watching different things that were so dismal that the skies would drowned the earth in its salty pear shaped emotions. Eventually the images slowed to a pace where Van could focus on what she was watching, most of it was nothing of what he knew of, big explosions, and wars beyond credence, but what he did recognize was.... Hope. He seen sadness beyond compare, death in great amounts, and blood shed that would sicken the most heartless warrior. After the scenes were done Yuri let her tears fall, knowing what her daughter has to deal with.  
  
Van slowly walked up beside the weeping woman trying not to startle her, letting the silence consume the hollow abyss.  
  
"Dear Lord Van, I hope you didn't conceive the images I had just seen, for they are not something that I wish my worst enemy to view." Yuri turned and dried her tears.  
  
" I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I did see the images, and they make me rather curious" Van wondered what most of them were.  
  
" Curious of what?" Yuri raised her head, shimmers of previous trails of sentiment along her pale skin.  
  
"Of the images which are not of your daughter, the wars and the feeling of unnecessary death that went on" He didn't know whether or not he was going to get an answer to his question because it can be tricky like that, because that answer could alter the hands of time.  
  
" What did you think of those images?" Before she told them of what the pictures were.  
  
" Those wars seemed to be a lot different than the ones here on Geae, they don't hold honor in the fight and they attack from a distance without any warning. It makes the human body tremble just thinking about a battle like that," His face portrayed a look of innocent child telling of an disgusting act.  
  
" Well these are the wars that occur on the Mystic Moon, ones where we pull people from their families and place them in that battlefield, waiting for death." Yuri started to tear up, but held back the ocean wanting to spill out.  
  
Van's thoughts raced inside of his head, flooding his consciousness. " But why would they want to kill eachother like that, why couldn't they just come to an agreement and stop fighting?" He was ready to ask so many questions on the Mystic Moon, since it was a subject he lack so much knowledge in.  
  
" Well M'lord, life is filled with the question why, but some are not answered, but I will try and answer yours. Our people on the Mystic Moon desire power and money over the equality and wellness of the people, and they will do anything for it." her eyes trailed down, not wanting to listen to vicious acts of her own world. " I think that's why my daughter likes it here so much."  
  
Again thoughts ran through his head, trying to make sense of this. Van wanted to change the subject and went on to the images of Hope, and why she seemed to have the blood of countless people on her hands.  
  
"And what of the images of your daughter, why are they so full of grief?" His fingers ran through his unruly hair as his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
" I fear that is what she will have to face if she fails, the death and blood of the people of Geae on her hands, living all of eternity in the valley of the shadows." Finally the ocean flowed passed her barriers, and the trails on her face were revived and renewed the aura of sadness.  
  
The seriousness of the situation grew beyond human comprehension and Van started to worry a lot... and Yuri knew what was going on in his mind, and she didn't want him to become a wreck, because his country needed him,........ and most of all Hope needed him. And she will decide what was in store for the small planet.  
  
" so what you mean is, that if she does not pass this test, the whole of Geae shall parish?" His thoughts dropped liked bombs and hit him hard.  
  
" That is what shall happen if she fails," Yuri's voice seemed to echo through this wall-less prison. Her long silver hair flared out and her eyes showed aspiration and willingness to believe. Van seemed to get lost in Yuri's striking blue eyes, that seemed to try and capture all of the darkness and seal it away forever, and let the world live in peace.  
  
Silence again took hold of the darkness, letting all the evil to lurk freely within the shadows.  
  
" Well lord Van, lets not dwell on the future now, shall we take a look further into the history that already exists?" Yuri walked up to the juvenile king and took his hand.  
  
"I think we need too..." And with that said they both took a deep breath, calmed their tears and leaped into pool of undisturbed memories.  
  
~*HOPE*~  
  
Hope sat on the floor of the balcony, letting the wind play with her hair. She felt the cool breeze brush against her skin like the touch of some one she loved. Tears sprung to her eyes and clouded her vision, letting her eyes fold shut and just listen. Her ear heard nothing, no roaring cars, no loud neighbors, no violence, just her and the withdrawn breeze. She liked it. Hope finally, in all the years that sadness had consumed her world, she had found where she belonged. Her thoughts drifted in different directions, and she started to piece together what had happened. As she thought, the only words that came to mind was what she said; ' I don't want to be alone any more.  
  
~*OTHERS*~  
  
Millerna was lying awake in her bed, eyes dry and burning, and exhaustion pulled her body into the warm covers of her massive bed.  
  
' I wonder what happened. I just can't seem to piece together what was going on," her thoughts roamed free. ' and there's no explanation on what has taken place here tonight.'  
  
As she felt that sleep could not come over her she got up and left her room. Her feet seemed to lead the way, and felt that there was something she had to find before her soul would let her rest. Chills ran up her spine as her feet touched the cold marble floors. When she finally stopped her eyes were facing the large red oak doors of the great Library. " What could be here?" And at that second there was a loud smash, she turned around and that's when she seen a large man.  
  
"Who are you?" But before she got an answer she was hit in the back of the head and carried away....  
  
*BIG NOTICE*  
  
I'm having the biggest problem coming up with ideas to lead up to the end... cuz i have the end planned out but I need some extras... so if any of you have some suggestions please... PLEASE let me know.. and I can tie them into the story.....  
  
~* To BE Continued...*~  
  
And don't forget Im going to be making a entrance of a new character soon... so keep reading..... And here's a teaser... the character isn't human......  
  
~* Authors Note*~  
  
Thanz for reading another chapter of my Esca. Fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more interesting, and I hope that I can write more in the future. Please R&R and help me reach my new goal of 150 reviews. You guys were such a big help of reaching my previous goal and I appreciate it very much.... Thank you all for reading....  
  
Later days 


	29. Darkness comsumes the light

**The Sorrows from Within**

_**Authors Note   
  
**_Thankz everyone who helped me reach my previous goal of 100 reviews!!!!!  
  
Im letting everyone know that my new goal is 150 reviews.... and im at a immense 120 reviews... well please R&R and let me know what you think and I love the idea's/suggestion good or bad so keep it coming. I hope ya'll like my story, I've been working on it for a while and I Hope I can finish it and let ya'll know what happens.   
  
OH and also Im going to be taking ideas from my other story since im dis-continuing it.. apologies to those who like The Anger of Untouched Water... but it was just not going anywhere. UNLESS.. and this is a big unless.. some one can give me some ideas to continue it....  
  
And this chapter is a little longer than the others.. well I hope ya'll enjoy.  
  
_**Review from last chapter   
  
**_Millerna was lying awake in her bed, eyes dry and burning, and exhaustion pulled her body into the warm covers of her massive bed.  
  
' I wonder what happened. I just can't seem to piece together what was going on,' her thoughts roamed free. ' and there's no explanation on what has taken place here tonight.'  
  
As she felt that sleep could not come over her she got up and left her room. Her feet seemed to lead the way, and felt that there was something she had to find before her soul would let her rest. Chills ran up her spine as her feet touched the cold marble floors. When she finally stopped her eyes were facing the large red oak doors of the great Library. " What could be here?" And at that second there was a loud smash, she turned around and that's when she seen a large shadow.  
  
"Who's there?" But before she got an answer she was hit in the back of the head and carried away....  
  
**_New Chapter   
  
_Chapter 29: Darkness consumes the light  
  
**Yuri and Van stood in the darkness until their thoughts settled and their hearts cleared..  
  
"So, M'lord, where did we leave off?" Yuri asked, trying to remember what she had shown him last.  
  
" The last I recall was that Hope was uttering those quotes that seem to be so close to me." Van Still wondered what they had meant, and why they were so familiar to him.  
  
"Oh yes, well then , I guess that's where we shall begin our journey." She raised her her hand slowly into the air, her fingers curled and eyes shut, and they started to drop.  
  
_**Emergency  
  
**_Guards around the castle raced through the corridors of the kingdom, hoping that everything was in place, and they were just over reacting. Every thought that went through the minds of those guards were that they didn't fail to protect that blonde princess and that her absence was just a joke.  
  
" You, you, and you, search the west wing. You three search the east, John, Alex and myself will take the north and the rest of you search the south wing" The captain pointed and yelled while he panicked inside himself.  
  
The captain of the guard bolted around corners until he got to the Blonde's quarters, and what he saw drained his face of all the color. There hung a letter by the edge of a black blade, written in a crimson ink that sent chills down the guard's spine.  
  
_Dear King,  
I have something that you hold dear,  
yet you have something of mine.  
How about a trade?  
Meet at the dragons nest in the next  
rotation, come alone or the princess will not be able  
to take another breath easily.  
  
Death to come...  
_  
_**Van  
  
**_Van opened his eyes and he stood again in the large home of the broken family, the one with so much sorrow that the walls would cry if they could shed tears.  
  
" So what made Hope think of all these quotes?" Van sent his attention to the long silver haired woman.  
  
" Many things could have contributed to the creation of these peculiar sayings, but I think it came to her in a dream," Her icy blue eyes seemed to bore into his body while she talked, giving him his answer in a frigid tone to match her eyes at that moment.  
  
Silence over came the scene and Van felt that it served a purpose at the time, and he wouldn't question her judgment.  
  
" Van you may look around, we wont see Hope for a little while " Yuri said while disappearing to make with her own search.  
  
Van made his way up the stairs to look at Hope's room, to see what part of her reflected off her surroundings. When he got to the top of the staircase there were a series of doors along the dark hallway. The young king let his mind guide him, for he didn't want to go through all the rooms, just in case there was no time. His brown eyes closed and he pictured the hallway, and with concentration he focused on which one was Hope's. One by one doors evaporated out of the picture, and left one door at the end of what seemed like a tunnel. Sound drained from the world around him and all he could hear was the slow, steady clicking of his boots against the hardwood floor. Van reached his hand up and rested his fingers on the cold steel doorknob,and just stood there, waiting for the urge to walk through the small wooden door.  
  
His fingers encircled the round knob and let the stale air out of the young girls room. The curious eyes scanned the room and seen what he wasn't expecting. Usually when some one loses something so close to them as Hope did they would cut themselves off from the thoughts and pain of those things. However this was not the case. Pictures, dozens of them, everywhere, on the walls and on shelves all in fancy frames. Smiles shone from each picture of the whole family, they each held their own happiness and naïve to the evil of the world. But as the family photos diminished the happiness faded, until it was only Hope left in the small colored frame that trapped her in time. Each image of her, each curve held a bit of sadness, and a shadow of mystery. She looked so sad, so heartbroken, letting the sadness break through the stone mask that she seemed to have created. His fingers glazed over her dresser, finding one picture in particular. It was hope standing with the same goddess he loved so much. Tears cascaded down his light features, as feelings flooded back.  
  
His eyes traced over the rest of the room, but felt a slight confined grasp on the room so he slowly made his way out the door. Van's thoughts couldn't stay straight as his desire to see his beloved again soared far above the safety of his world. The trails of salt water glistened off his face as he used the wall to balance himself, not even bothering to close the door. As he walked he was hit with mental images of his previous ventures, and his last life.  
  
Yuri walked into the large kitchen, slowly viewing the way it looked, the way it smelt, the way she remembered it. Her mind went blank as she tried to shed a tear, her body wouldn't let her, not yet. Her form glided over the black tiled floor towards the small island in the center of the kitchen. Gentle fingers grazed the cold marble top stopping her nail in a small groove at the edge. A small smile came over her sad stricken face, remembering a moment of the past. Reflections ran past her eyes as easy as the sun rose in the west, and she willed it freely.   
  
The vision was before Hope's brother Shenjii was killed, by the tall man in the black car. Hope and Shenjii were horsing around the kitchen while eating breakfast one morning, happiness was so thick that it would stop you in your tracks. In the image Yuri had made her way towards the kitchen to check on the two she had left. Shenjii was dangling Hope's favorite necklace above her head, taunting her, getting a rise where a big brother would. As Hope swung for her necklace with pitiful attempts, her arms in the air, her footing slipped and started to fall. Her brother tried to catch her as she fell but was unsuccessful, and at last Hope struck an object. The back of her head had it the edge of the marble table taking a piece of it with her, leaving the small groove. Hope sat there, tears rising to her eyes with a puffy redness showing.  
  
" Hope, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Shenjii looked so hurt that he had done this, knowing he had made his sister fall.  
  
" It wasn't your fault, I slipped, but you did take dad's necklace." Hope held her head with her small fingers, letting her tears dry up.  
  
" here, I wasn't meaning anything by taking it, i just wanted to have some fun with you." He unclasped the clip and slipped it around her neck, and just as he did it up she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
" thanks Shenjii," She buried her head into his shoulder, and that is the view Yuri loved most.   
  
Her concentration was interrupted by the approaching footsteps, and the receding sobs of heart ache. As the light taps of leather boots came near the black haired boy came around the corner.  
  
"M'lord, done looking have you?" She asked, seeing the sign of gloom on his face.  
  
" Yes, and may I ask another question?" His brown eyes rose to meet her blue ones, trying to see into her soul.  
  
" Yes you may," She turned her head, not wanting to let Van see the emptiness that had over come her essence.  
  
" How did Hope come into contact with Hitomi?" Van's eyes went watery just mentioning her name, hearing it on the air.  
  
" That is a question that the answer will only come in time, when your ready." Yuri knew that meeting Hitomi played a big role in Hope's life, and they should focus on the part of the past they were at, then to move on.  
  
" But I am ready, I've been ready to know what had happened to her since she left me," Van was desperate, and his heart was crying for answers.  
  
" M'lord, I hate to disappoint you, but your not. From what I've seen this new information could alter the way the outcome of your world will commence," As the words passed her lips Van's eyes fell to the floor.  
  
Again silence..........  
  
Suddenly the lock on the door started to turn, with the small clicking sound echoing through the empty house. Yuri and Van turned towards the large front door and watched as the sad stricken Hope walked through the door. Her face showed no emotion until her door closed fully, and that's when she let her stone mask fall. She through her large back pack down onto the floor and let her shoes fly off her small feet. Hope was glad that Alex's mom wasn't there, she didn't need the sympathy she shoveled out.  
  
Alex was Hope's best friend, and since Hope lost her mom Alex and her family has been taking care of her. Hope enjoyed having Alex around some times, it help chase away the darkness, but sometimes she just needed to be alone. Her hands quickly locked the door behind her as she didn't want any uninvited guests to come barging into her house, although if the men that had ruined her life came through that door to take her too, she would allow it willingly.  
  
_**Millerna's trouble  
**_  
It was still late into the night as the blonde royal was being carried into the disturbed darkness, and unconsciousness still hung low above her body.  
  
" I can't believe we took this one, we should have taken some one more worthy," The large unknown person said in a husky voice while carrying Millerna over his shoulder.  
  
" Nonsense, she is plenty worthy, she is a princess, and a close friend of the kings," Another voice entered the conversation, but his voice wasn't hardly as course as the man before him.  
  
" Well we better get what we want, or master shall have our heads," And that was where Millerna has gains a slight amount of consciousness.  
  
" We will, we will, just wait and see. What use is that weak girl does the king have when he doesn't know the secret behind her." That's when the two men revealed what their plan was.  
  
' Oh no, Hope, they must mean Hope. I'm going to be the end of that young girl.' Millerna let her thoughts run as she drifted into a unsettled sleep.  
  
_**BIG NOTICE  
  
**_I'm having the biggest problem coming up with ideas to lead up to the end... cuz I have the end planned out but I need some extras... so if any of you have some suggestions please... PLEASE let me know.. and I can tie them into the story.....  
  
**_To BE Continued_**...  
  
And don't forget Im going to be making a entrance of a new character soon... so keep reading..... And here's a teaser... the character isn't human......  
  
_**Authors Note  
  
**_Thanz for reading another chapter of my Esca. Fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little more interesting, and I hope that I can write more in the future. Please R&R and help me reach my new goal of 150 reviews. You guys were such a big help of reaching my previous goal and I appreciate it very much.... Thank you all for reading....  
  
Later days


End file.
